His Sacrifice
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: SEQUEL to THE MAN WITHIN ANIMAL-The Ferals're being mysteriously targeted by an anonymous enemy and Victor and Aks're back to X Mansion after Xavier's insistence to stay with'em for Aks and their unborn Cub's safety but what will happen when their relationship goes against the Mastermind of attacks who's come back from ancient times? Another great adventure of Feral couple's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bring Them Back**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my Aks and her Cub but yes, in my dreamland, Victor Sabertooth Creed is all mine, little girls ;-}!**

 **A.N.- Tadaaa! Look who's back :D! First of all, wish y'all a very Happy New Yearrr! May good lord bless all my lovely future readers, favoriters and followers in the upcoming year and yesss, KEEP CALM AND ENJOY 2017:D!**

 **Now back to business. Like I promised y'all on Christmas, here's the first chapter of my new fic- HIS SACRIFICE, the sequel of THE MAN WITHIN ANIMAL. I've tried to keep it light, funny and grammatically correct (That is actually almost impossible in my fics but I still tried ;-} ) for the first day but there's a lot more to come and it's gonna be a hell of a ride for sure ;-} so fasten your seat belts and feel free to review, nobody charges for all that stuff around here :p**

 **And one more thing,**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Two months later**

 **X-Mansion**

"Do you think we should inform him on the phone?" Professor Xavier's worried voice asked Hank. The perplexity was clearly written on their faces.

"But Professor, you know it is the last stage of Aks's pregnancy," Hank mentally reminded himself of Aks's gestation period her last ultrasound had counted. _115 days_.

"And it's not a normal one by any means. That's the reason why Victor's been giving all his attention and care to his Mate and their unborn child for the past so many weeks and wants no dramatic and shocking events around them. I don't think it'll be a good idea to make such a sudden call and inform him about it. His stress won't be good for Aks and the baby."

"Then short and simple, call 'em back here." Logan said nonchalantly from the window. The last of his cigar's smoke needed to be carried out of the office.

"It's not that easy and safe, Logan and you know that." McCoy stood up and turned to confront the smoking feral. "Aks cannot travel in such delicate state."

"Oh c'mon furball, she ain't travellin' by car, alright. It's just gonna take one trip of Blackbird to Canada and they'll be here in a minute." Logan shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner but deep down he was also worried about his 'I-Still-Can't-Believe-You-Are-My' brother and his expatant 'Mate' after that goddamn call from the leader of SHIELD, Colonel Nichols Fury. The bub is a goddamn box of bad news.

"Look, Logan-"

"I think Logan's right, Hank." Professor agreed. "Here we can make Victor understand the whole situation better than on phone and we can all protect and look after Aks together till her childbirth." Professor's words brought a strange glint to Logan's eyes that could be sensed by both other men.

"But Professor, They both've already cleared they want to have their baby in their own home. what do you think can change their minds?"

"I can." Logan had one of his 'I'm-The-Best-There-Is-At-What-I-Do' smiles this time. "And I've a great reason for that."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Banff, Canada**

A couple of snow mud covered shoes slowly pushed the door open and entered the cabin furtively. The shoes were hidden under the stand. His back straightened up and eyes scanned the area. The danger was right in front of them, in the kitchen with its back to him. He let out a silent breath and prepared himself for the toughest task of day. Tiptoeing was sure as hell not his forte but still, he kept his big clawed feet as silent as he could as he tried to sneak into their bedroom without getting caught by his little _Ms. FBI_ but just as he reached the door-

"Finally did it, didn't you?" the smirking tone asked sarcastically, she didn't even need to turn around to see what her beloved Mate'd done this time. The sharp ears and sensitive nose were doing a marvelous job about that these days.

 _ **Sabertooth laughs out loud inside.**_

 _ **BUSTED!**_

Victor cursed under his breath before turning around with a 'busted' roll of eyes. "Was necessary." He smirked taking off his mud stained jacket.

Okay now that was something Victor's angry Mate wasn't ready for.

Aks's eyes appreciatively raked over the tight piece of cloth clinging to the chiseled chest and biceps. The perfect sculpted front was all set to rip out of the navy blue wool tshirt.

Victor's smirk widened at her little distraction.

She caught the smirk and shook off her head to focus back on what she was doing earlier, what was that? Oh yeah, right, _pretending_ to be angry at her Mate.

"Oh c'mon Vic, all these fabulous ideas of yours are just to protect a kid who's not even out of its mother's tummy yet?" she threw her hands in air with a short lopsided smirk.

"First of all, it's not a kid, it's a _Cub_." Victor tried to defend his little action. "And I have a damn right ta protect it from all the goddamn trouble makers I kicked the asses of in the past." he shed the tense wool and tossed it to the floor with a low growl.

Another distraction...

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She mentally slapped herself and still tried to reason with him sternly. "But you've already set up 12 damn CCTVs all around the cabin Victor, but like that wasn't satisfactory for you so you designed the entire inner security system yourself and now this," in spite of her hard words, her eyes were roaming all over his naked chest hungrily. "The fuckin' board that says in bolds- **Unauthorised Entrance by Any Kid of Any Age Strictly Prohibited**? Are you serious, Vic?! They're just kids, you wanna make the damn place a 'kid proof' zone when we're gonna have a kid ourselves? That's just crazy and...gawd, stop distracting me with that chest!"

 _Damn these pregnancy hormones!_

The frustrated outburst made Victor chuckle. He knew how to play with her anger very well.

"Oh my poor Snowcat," Victor grinned smugly at her flushed face and bounced his meaty pecs. "Can't stop droolin' over 'this view'?" His slow and seductive pace toward Aks was enough to weaken her knees. He snaked his muscled arms around her rounded stomach and looked down at his glowing Mate with a leering smile.

"Look, the view's come to ya itself, how do ya plan to enjoy it?" Aks gave a smirking eye roll. _This guy is just irresistible._

She wrapped her silky arms around his neck. "Well, I definitely have some ideas in my mind." her delicate manicured fingers caressed the back of his neck and slowly pulled his lips down for a passionate kiss but before the lips could meet, a familiar scent hit their noses with a sharp noise of a giant private jet at a short distance.

A surprised smile rose the corners of their mouths.

"Ya go open the door, his face'd go totally grumpy if I went fer it." Creed smirked looking at the big screen on the wall and unwrapped his arms but not before spanking her tight ass. Aks giggled with a soft frown and slapped his shoulder in the return before walking over to the door. Before the doorbell could be pressed-

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Aks stood against the door frame with folded arms and greeted the Wolverine scowl with her brightest grin.

"Hey darlin'," Logan smiled briefly from the threshold and eyes his brother's gal from head to toe. The woman was in her complete 'Pregnant Glory' these days. The perfect round bulge in the dark green turtleneck looked so elegant on this beautifully glowing woman.

"Ain't gonna invite me in?" he hugged her warmly and took a deep inhale of this new and extremely _feral_ scent of hers. Hank was right. _She's really changed a lot._

"Not gonna burst in if we don't?" a smirking and half-naked Creed hollered from behind, definitely not the kind of sight Logan was expecting.

Aks gave a mock glare to her Mate. "Of course we are, James." Aks pulled him in with a wide grin and closed the door after grimacing at the stupid board hanging on their wrought-iron gate.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okayyy so this was your first chap and please let me know what you guys think about it. :-}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Invitation**

 **Hey guys, back with a small filler chap before the main thing. The start is a dark teaser of the future of my fic but as y'all know I go with suspensefluff at the same damn time in my chaps so there's a big dose of fluffy feral goodness waiting for you peeps down there ;-}**

 **Guest- Glad you liked it :-}**

 **Ariana- Well the sweetest Feral couple wasn't the title I'd ever expected for Victor and my OC but still, thanks a lot :p**

 **Vahditar- Well what the title's been hiding inside it will come out later but for now, I'm glad you loved the chapter. I'm trying to describe Aks and Victor's relationship just like any other couple's but with a little touch of feral goodness ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Where's the body?" she asked in a nervous tone. In spite of taking so many lives in the past 17 years of her service as an agent, she still hated to be among corpses.

"Follow me." the coroner took her to the examine table. "It's the third case in the same week."

Agent Romanoff's eyes examined the couple of gashes on the chest.

"The pattern of killing?"

"Just like the last one." he shrugged. "two deep oblique cuts on the chest and one medium sized hole right through the heart and just like all other killings, the healing factor had no chance against the cuts this time, either.

"That's what baffling my brain, too. What kind of weapon is the killer using against his victims?"

"Well that's something I can help you about, agent Romanoff." the middle aged man had a faded smile on his lips. "he's not using any kind of weapon."

"What do you mean, Mark?" she narrowed her eyes.

"All I mean to say is the killer has no weapon for his victims, he has claws."

"What?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"There you go." Aks handed Logan a chilled bottle of Molson's after the dinner, something he'd been missing all day.

"Thanks. By the way, what about the board outside?" Logan asked, amused.

"You better ask your big B about it." Aks shoved another beer into Victor's hand before throwing his Mate a furious scowl.

"Is fer keepin' the little trespassin' devils away from my territory." Victor gave a cold shrug and pulled Aks down next to him.

"Yeah, right. Like they're all wandering around our cabin with fucking grenades in their hands." Aks growled with an eye roll.

"He's just bein' a big over-protective daddy for your and baby's safety." Logan agreed with his brother with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon James, not you too." Aks pouted. "This guy here, is trying to keep a _pregnant_ lady from some innocent neighbor kids and you're supporting him?" she crossed her arms with a sharp glare at both of the ferals. "And as far as it goes about my and baby's safety, you'd still opened the gate right?"

"Well there's no door in the world that has a chance against these personal keys of mine." he wriggled his eyebrows with a swift snikt.

"Okaayyy?" she grimaced at the shinning blades and turned to Victor. "We need a new gate, Vic."

"I hate those fuckin' blades." Victor growled under his breath.

Logan smirked in the next swig. "By the way, she's also right, Victor. They're just kids."

"Woo-hoo finally someone's agreeing with me here!" she threw her hands in the air with a triumphant tone. "Thank you, James."

"Of course he is." Victor snorted. "The last 16 years among that bunch of 247 droolin' morons and horny teenagers've turned his lion into a goddamn pussycat." Aks barely bit back a laugh at Logan's dumbfounded face. It reminded her of the wide eyed baby Groot from the trailer of Guardians of the Galaxy- 2.

"That's called bein' civil, Creed but of course, that's something your wild tomcat doesn't know." Logan spat back.

Both tomcats snarled at each other.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there guys, please!" Aks came between the murderous glares. "I've just gotten the carpet changed so PLEASE keep the claws inside and Victor," she gently rubbed Victor's thigh to send him into the relax mode. "Besides being your dysfunctional brother, James's our guest, too so no bloodshed tonight."

Victor momentarily glowered at Aks but then folded his arms over his chest and rested back with a large roll of eyes and loud grunt.

"Who's the pussycat now?" Logan muttered under his breath.

"So, how's everything in the mansion?" Aks tried to change the topic.

"Well, everything's just fine and everybody misses you a lot." Logan replied with a sharp sip.

"Cut the crap Jimmy, you ain't here ta give the damn status report of the freak house, ain't ya?" Victor downed the half of his beer in a swig.

"Yup. I ain't." Logan rested back. "I'm actually here ta take you guys back to the mansion." he put his purpose to be here on the table in the simplest words.

Aks and Victor looked at each other blankly.

"No. We're not comin'." Victor forbade without a second thought.

"But-"

"He's right James, We've already said we want to have our baby here, in our own house." Aks agreed with her Mate.

"Well I ain't tellin' you guys to come back forever, just one week's trip back to Westchester...fer this." he took out a shining envelope out of the inner pocket of his jacket and placed it on the table.

The feral couple narrowed their eyes on the shiny card and picked it up.

"Oh my!" Aks exclaimed with a surprised grin. "Jean and Scott are getting married?!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Yeah." Logan let out a low growl. "Wedding and all 'pre and after' wedding shit is takin' place next week. 'Ro's damn busy with all the preparations of the wedding and Marie's even busier with a Cajun swamp rat these days and I definitely need a shoulder to cry on on the tragic day. So ya gotta be there fer me." His grumble made Aks chuckle.

"Whoa! Wedding and all other ceremonies are within just one week?" Aks's eyes widened at the date and time. "How the hell Ms. Proper and Perfect let that happen?" she let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Had become necessary for the redhead." Aks and Victor looked at each other in surprise as they heard Logan use the R word to mention Jean. Isn't that the same Logan who simply walked around Jean with his tongue hanging out till last year? (As Victor'd told her about the long list of Jimmy's previous girlfriends and 'crushes' last week).

"Necessary? How?" Now Victor was also taking a great interest in the newly found and _fun_ information.

"Well, everybody's so sick and tired of her bossy persona in the mansion and Scott's been her last option since I also stopped giving a fuck about her and her mile-long legs. Everything was goin' a perfect 'live-in' until she caught Scooter stickin' his dick into one of teen girls."

The feral trio shuddered at the mental view.

"Geez, and they say I took advantage of a little girl." Victor snorted.

"So after three weeks of full on unholy obscenities, eviction from the bedroom and round after round of apologies, now they're back together but...Jean wants herself married as soon as possible." Logan shrugged at the last line.

"Wow..I missed quite an entertaining flick." Aks laughed.

"Don't worry darlin', the climax's still remainin'." Sabertooth's jaw tightened for the second time in the day. He hated it when the runt called their Mate darlin'.

 _ **It's just our thing!**_

"That's why I'm here, Chuck's gonna be glad to see you both there for the wedding. The Blackbird'll be here again in the morning if you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, freeze yer balls right there for a second, Jimmy!" Victor growled. "What the hell makes ya think a stupid goddamn piece of paper's gonna make me and my Mate go back to that freak house when she's barely 15-20 days away from her delivery?"

"I'm not just asking you, Creed." Logan growled back. "I wanna hear the same from Aks's mouth." Both males flared their noses at each other again. Aks sighed. These two were even worse than kids.

"Well..." Aks placed her soft hand over her fuming Mate's extending claws to cool down the rising temperature in the room. "Last time Victor left it on me and now I wanna leave it on him, whatever he decides." she assured her Mate with a sweet smile. The simple gesture was enough to kill Creed's furious impulse to kick his baby brother's ass at the moment.

Victor let out a long breath. "If it's about my decision, yer gonna get it in the morning." without any further discussion, Creed stood up and extended his hand toward his Mate. "C'mon darlin', time to go to bed."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I love these two brothers lol. They remind me of mine. Hold on a sec, does that mean I just imagined Creed and Logan as my brothers? Hell No!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Return**

 **Do I still need to explain something about what's gonna happen down there? ;-}**

 **Ariana- Glad you liked the last one. I'm trying to keep my chapters both, funny and suspenseful at the same time. Hope y'all like it and one more thing, I just love baby Groot lol.**

 **Emily- Awww I'm glad you loved the chapter. You're gonna see more of Mr. Victor Sabertooth Creed's big ol' softy side in upcoming updates.**

 **Guest- No, the killer is not the character that is in my profile pic but his storyline's definitely connected to the big scary guy with Logan like claws you are all seeing in the picture. I'm sure all the die-hard X-comic fans like me have recognized him by now but for all those who don't know him, you guys'll have to wait a little more because that's what the suspense's all about right? ;-}**

 **Last but not the least, there's an Italian to English translation in bolds in the last segment and if I translated something wrong in Italian, please sue Google Translate.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The dense tension in the air tickled Aks's nostrils and forced her eyes open. Her Mate was preoccupied with something and she needed to know it. She turned over and adjusted the pillow between her legs as the doctor's advised her before possessively flopping her half-sleepy head onto his upper arm. Victor smirked and wrapped an possessive arm around his Mate.

"What do you think...we should go?" Creed asked, caressing the bare flesh of her arm with the gentlest touches of his claws tips. Aks was still a rookie when it came to smelling emotions and body languages. That's why, she couldn't catch the hidden agitation in James's words like him. The trip wasn't just about the fucking marriage. There was some other and serious reason behind it.

She sighed. "Well...It's not like Jean's a damn good friend or something, but professor and others really want us to be there. Besides, it's just one week's thing right? Then we'll come back home."

Victor just sighed in response. Aks bit her half lower lip. She placed her hand on his naked chest and drew some lazy patterns on the furry surface. "But if you think it's not good for the baby, we won't go."

he looked down at her with a little smirk.

"Get back to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning because ya always look like hell when ya don't get enough sleep."

she gave a mock pout and buried her face into Victor's chest, looking for comfort and warmth that made her sleep so peacefully every night. Victor pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and sent a slow slumberous purr into her ear that immediately calmed her senses down and sent her into a serene sleep, something Creed's often done these days since Aks started gaining these new feral traits.

At first Victor was quite shocked and worried about these sudden and powerful changes in his human Mate's body but when Hank explained their unborn Cub's high level mutancy to them and also said that the Cub was sharing its feral abilities with its mother to prepare her for a successful delivery, Victor prepared himself to adjust with her ferity thing as well as her mood swings.

Feral or not, his Aks was already precious enough to be taken care of but deep down, Victor and 'Tooth, both were pleased with this transformation. It connected the trio to their Cub on a whole new level. He didn't know if these changes'd stay after the pregnancy or not but honestly, it was good to have a 'Feral Mate' for a few months.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks rolled and lazily threw her arm on Victor's side to grab a feel of his warm body but only found the cold and empty sheet. She ran her half lidded eyes around. He wasn't in the room. No sound from bathroom, either. The clock showed 6:45 on the wall. She narrowed her half covered irises.

 _Where's he gone so early?_

She slowly slipped outta the blanket and sat up on the edge of the bed. She focused on the movements going on outside. A sharp sound of picking up and dumping down the heavy objects echoing in the air again and again. She cocked a brow.

 _What the hell is going on outside?_

She slipped into a robe and sauntered out of room. As she came out, the first thing she saw was Logan's yawning face who also rushed out of his room after hearing the same sound. After a mutual 'good morning' nod, they turned their attention to the source of now ceased noise that was Victor, nursing a beer on the couch with two big trolly luggage bags on either side of him.

"Is that what I'm thinking that is?" Aks asked with folded arms and a little knowing smirk.

"I said I'd tell my decision in the morning. I've decided." he shrugged. "we're goin'."

A couple of wide grins spread on the lips of two other ferals.

"Awesome. I'm just gonna call Xavier and-"

"Hold it right there, Jimmy boy." Victor shot up and paced over to his Mate and wrapped an arm around her. "Lemme tell ya somethin' already, I'm just doin' it for my Mate's happiness but I'm NOT playin' with my Cub's health in the process. I don't want ANY kinda trouble or drama around my Mate and Cub from Wheels or your people in the freak house or...there'll be hell to pay." the low snarl had a clear warning for the smaller man and 'his people'.

The lower feral's jaw clenched at the growling words but he still controlled his anger and nodded before hurrying back to his room to look for his phone.

"Soooo," Aks shifted her eyes back to her Mate with a mischievous glint in 'em. "Ready to go back to X-holes?"

" Yeah. But only for you." His hand gripped her round ass with the line. The giggling blush took over her face again, fighting that leering grin of Creed.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Not a fan of flights?" smirking, Aks asked Logan whose head was spinning due to the flight sickness. On the other hand, Aks was also fighting her morning sickness but thanks to her feral 'superpowers', her breakfast was still in her stomach.

"You guys don't deserve to be on a plane." Victor smirked from under the magazine his face was hidden behind for a little nap that was destroyed by the disturbed scents of other two ferals.

"Shut up, Creed." Logan groaned and leaned back. Aks also tossed her head back and closed her eyes for a while.

"Where the hell did _it_ go?" Aks's eyes snapped open at Logan's shocked question. His narrowed eyes were stuck at the joint of her shoulder and neck. Something he couldn't see due to that turtleneck sweater yesterday.

"It healed." she smiled. "With the start of the seventh week of pregnancy, when the healing factor started and it just didn't make the mark go away." she had that mysterious smile before she pulled her left hand's sleeve up.

The big oval-shaped burn mark was gone like it was never there.

"Whoa, furball didn't tell me THAT!" Logan plopped back into his chair with a wide surprised grin. "So basically, you're totally 'unclaimed' nowadays." Logan smirked.

"Don't even think about that, runt!" Victor growled out through his locked jaw against the magazine.

Aks chuckled. "He's right. He's keeping 'the biting ceremony' for after the delivery and for now, he's got some _other_ kinda claim on me." she wriggled her left hand's fingers in his face, showing off the gorgeous red ruby on the platinum.

"Oh yeah, Jubilee showed me that on that book face of hers." he blurted out with a soft twirl of eyes.

"You mean Facebook, right?" she chuckled again.

"Yeah." he tried to sound unaffected. "So, when are you guys tyin' the damn knot?"

"Well Victor's ready whenever I am but for now, i just wanna focus on our baby." she gave a brief smile. "And why are you bein' so formal about the date or other stuff? You're gonna be his goddamn best man, Mister." she winked.

Logan nodded with a simper and quickly looked away. In spite of knowing how deep Aks's feelings for Victor were, he still wanted her to have second thoughts about their relationship. He could see how much Creed was trying to change himself for her and his 'Cub' but still, it was all just...'temporary' in Logan's eyes. Maybe because he's seen his brother's savage urges for violence and bloodshed so closely for the past so many decades and could not let Aks and her child regret her decision in the future.

"We're ready to land, people." the pilot informed the trio from the cockpit. Victor tossed the magazine aside and straightened up.

The three ferals smirked to each other.

"Finally." Aks grinned as she unfastened her seat belt.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"Essi sono tornati a Xavier, Maestro."** \- They have stepped on Xavier's ground, Master.; a gravelly voice wrapped in a black cloak informed the dark silhouette sitting on a glimmering throne in a dimly lit room.

 **"Ben fatto."-** Well done.; the dark figure shot up from the throne with a slight flash of his sharp canines and glowing white eyes in the dark.

 **"È giunto il momento. Andare, preparare tutti."-** The time has come. Go, prepare them all.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okaayyy the chapter is over and now, please let me know your lovely reviews and my translation mistakes in'em.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Welcome Back**

 **Hey there peeps, here's your fourth chapter filled with tons of sweet 'homecoming' fluff and a little bit of plot. Hope y'all like it.**

 **PinkPantheress- Oh the pre-wedding fun is really gonna be awesome, I can promise you that ;-}**

 **Emily- Awww thank you dear, I just love cliffhangers lol :p**

 **TheFireKing- Glad you liked the start, hope you enjoy other chapters too :-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus, look who's back!" the playful phrase automatically jumped out of Jubilee's mouth as she proceeded to welcome her 'expecting' friend, grinning from ear to ear but all the feet present in the spacious hall feet froze as Victor Sabertooth Creed's intimidatingly gigantic frame touched the threshold with his Mate, a runty brother and two big luggage bags.

Everything went pindrop silent.

Everybody turned rigid.

"Has someone died here or somethin'?" Creed's harsh grunt broke the quietness.

"Welcome back, Victor and Akriti," Professor X rushed out of his office to welcome the feral couple with a sheer smile on his lips. "We've all just been waiting for you two."

"Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like it." Victor's grumble received a narrowed glare from his Mate in return.

"How are you, professor?" Aks shifted her eyes back to their host and gave a sweet smile.

"I'm absolutely fine, my dear and the same goes about the rest of the school. By the way, why are you three still standing outside? Please come in."

Everything went back to normal as Xavier warmly took the feral couple in. "You both please have some rest first and then you can meet the soon-to-be married couple and others, Logan, please take their bags to their room."

Logan glared at the professor. _He ain't no damn bellhop._

"No need to burn your balls to ashes runt, I can pick up our bags myself and darlin'," Victor turned to his Mate. "I know that sparrow month's dyin' ta give ya a welcome back hug over there so fifteen minutes or I'm gonna come back here and drag yer ass back to our room, understand?"

"Okay." Aks nodded grinning.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Jubilee pounced at Aks as her terrifying Mate left her alone for her.

"Thought he'd never leave." Jubilee hugged Aks heartily with a loud burst of her bubblegum.

"How you doing, Jubes?" Aks pulled off with a grin.

"Just fit, fine and sexyyyy!" Jubilee twirled, showing off her signature lemon yellow trench coat with a pink crochet lace crop top and cute faded blue denim hot pants. "But you, you definitely have changed, my lady." her perfectly manicured index nail pointed to the heavy baby bump.

"The pregnancy effect." Aks laughed, gently stroking her motherhood.

"That's really a quite quick effect, if ya ask me." Jubilee smirked.

"The quicker, the better." Aks gave a smart-ass reply.

"Well that's also true." Jubilee grinned back.

"So, where is 'Ro and others?"

"Well,' Ro and Kitty're busy with wedding's preps and Rogue's wrapped in a sexy cajun these days. By the way, tomorrow's Jean an' Scott's couple shower and all we girls're going shopping today and you're also coming."

"But Jubes-"

"I ain't listening, Chica, the mall is just four streets away and I'm sure professor'll even arrange a damn flight in Blackbird for ya if your colossal boyfriend demands for it." she winked. "I don't care how many kicks my ass's gonna get from Sabertooth for this later but you're coming with us and that's final."

"Welcome back, future momma!" a sweetly familiar southern voice made them both turn around.

"Missed you a lot." Marie genially hugged Aks.

"I also missed y'all a lot, how are you?" Aks grinned back. "Logan told us about your sessions with professor, glad to know you finally have the complete control over your skin now."

"Well ahm just superb and so are you as I can see." Marie smiled. "And yeah, it feels great to finally be able to touch everybody again."

"By the way, who's he?" Aks wriggled her eyebrows about the tall and handsome guy with burning red eyes, standing next to Rogue.

"Oh I'm so sorry, i forgot to introduce, this is Remy, Remy Lebeau aka Gambit, my boyfriend." she wrapped her arm around his with a bright smile.

"Bonjour, my chère." in stead of a simple handshake, Remy advanced and took Aks's knuckles close to his lips to place a soft kiss on them, getting Rogue's jaw tightened in the process. _Damn flirt!_

But before it could happen-

"Back off, swamp rat!" Logan, who was still standing behind Aks during the entire girly talk, snatched her hand out of Lebeau's with lightening speed. He hated this goddamn smooth talker around his girls.

Hold on a sec,

Aks is NOT his girl.

 _Unfortunately._

"Ah ya still here, wolfman? Remy almost didn't notice ya." Lebeau hissed.

"Oh ya definitely will notice me, Cajun when this shining trio leaves some lovely tattoos on yer pretty face." Logan growled with a sharp snikt.

"Yer sure it that easy, wolfman?" Gambit's flaming eyes narrowed as he took an aggressive step ahead, Marie grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"C'mon chère, let's get outta here, wolfman looks quite pissed off on Remy today, see ya later Aksy." Remy hurried away with his girl.

Aks threw Logan a homicidal glare.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You're both just...urghhh!" Aks threw her hands in the air with a loud snarl before stomping toward her room, leaving a baffled Logan behind.

Jubilee patted Logan on the shoulder amusedly. "Mood swings Wolvie, mood swings."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So...what is it, Chuck? What's the real cause behind callin' me and Mate back here?" Victor placed his straightforward question on the table, swiveling his chair. Aks went to shopping with all the bimboes of the mansion (Much to Sabertooth's disapproval and his claws were going to teach the yellow chatterbox a damned lesson for that later) and now he had all the time to dig out Charles's real aim behind calling them back.

Xavier's two most trusted men, Hank and Logan, who knew about the call from SHIELD were present in his office.

"Smelled it already?" Xavier smirked.

"Smelled it the moment the runt entered our cabin." Logan's claws seriously wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"Then I suppose now's time to tell you the real motive behind all of this. So Victor, the actual reason of bringing you two back here is that...ferals are being murdered all over the world and we want to determine the safety of you two and your unborn child." Xavier finally revealed the news with a deep exhale.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Victor shrugged, broadening the eyes of the trio with his smirking sentence.

"Nick already told you about that?!" Hank exclaimed.

"Fury isn't the only one here who has worldwide sources, I'm down, not dead in my field." Creed snorted. "Besides, someone's tagettin' some of the most powerful mutants of the world, the news can't stay down fer long."

"And you still kept Aks in that shitty cabin of yours in such a delicate state?!" Logan all but screamed.

"Just hold it right there, Jimmy. _I_ am her Mate and I know how to protect what's mine better than any asshole on this fuckin' planet. The cabin yer callin' shitty has the best security system in the world along with twelve fuckin' CCTV cameras."

"But this place's safer than any goddamn cabin in the world, why didn't ya even think once to bring her here?" Logan snarled.

Victor abruptly shot up and thumped the table. "Because last time when I did, a runty asshole slashed my damn throat!" Victor snarled back.

"Please calm down, both of you." Xavier pleaded with a roll of eyes. Both ferals came back to their spots.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, what else have you found out, Creed?" McCoy asked.

"Nothin' much but the two things, first, the serial killer ain't no batshit psycho, he's doin' all this at someone's orders and the real puppeteer's still standin' in the dark. Second, the killer's slashin' only class five ferals and as far as I know, there's only one weapon that can do that. _Muramasa Sword_." Creed's jaw tightened at the reminiscence of the goddamn ancient iron.

"Not possible." Logan interrupted. "There're only two of them in the world, one of 'em is here, in the mansion, the one Kurt'd seized from his father before Killin' him and the other one was stolen by Mystique but...the goddamn shapeshifter can't be on the goddamn killin' spree because accordin' to Shield...the killer's usin' his 'claws' to finish his list."

A deep wrinkle of shocked agitation crept onto Creed's forehead. "Well If the murderer is a feral himself, there's definitely some real deep shit comin' our way. We gotta stay all alert." he looked back to Logan. The mutual agreement was present this time.

"You don't worry about us, Victor. You just please take care of your Mate and child." Xavier assured him with a smile.

"That's what I am doin'."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **So how was this one? Let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Jealousy**

 **Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter right out of the pages of 'the feral tale' of my very own personal 'Beauty and the Beast' :p So the chap is mostly about the hidden jealousy between both feral brothers over Victor's Mate because as you've read so far, Logan is still very much confused about his true feelings toward Aks but cares about her as much as Victor does so a cold war of jealousy is an obvious thing between these two right? But hold on a sec, why the hell am i spoiling the damn chap? Read it yourself ;-}**

 **By the way, I'm keeping Jubilee quite younger than her actual age here because in the comic world, she's been a vampire once so I'm giving her the eternal beauty and youth like we've all seen in every vampire flick :p**

 **And one more thing, I'm introducing a new OC in this one. Why? Well that's something you're going to find out in further updates ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, how's it?" Kitty twirled around, holding a long black sherr jewel capped cocktail dress over her chest, asking for some positive opinions from her friends.

"Gonna make ya look like a vampire princess tomorrow." Rogue joined Jubilee in loud laugh, causing Kitty to pout.

"You're both so mean." Aks smirked and threw a red dress at Jubilee. "Don't listen to 'em Kitty, you look just gorgeous but I think you should try some mid-thighs, also."

"Aks's right." Ororo agreed. "You need to show off those mile-long legs of yours, dear." She winked with a grin.

"Umm okay." blushing, Kitty cleared her throat and hastily turned around for checking out some mid-thigh dresses.

"So...how's the life in Banff?" Ororo sat next to Aks, keeping watch over other girls busy attacking every clothing section.

"Great and cold, as it is said about the weather of Canada." Aks smirked.

"That's true." Ororo chuckled.

"And how's it goin' between you and Mr. Avatar?" Aks gave a playful wink.

"Well, we've just started dating, all thanks goes to you of course, so yes...It's going great." a deep blush took over Ororo's smiling face. "If you continuously didn't push my and Henry's buttons on this subject, perhaps we'd never accept our feelings to each other so...thank you again."

"Awww anytime, darlin'." Aks grinned and hugged the blushing woman.

"Creed's rubbing off on you way too much, dear." Ororo chuckled as she pulled back. "By the way, we're all so glad to have you back. It's...really a big relief." the weather Goddess always had this motherly instinct toward Aks.

"Because you guys still don't trust Victor around me and my baby, right?" Aks could smell it on every single person from the moment she stepped into Xavier's house.

"I'd be lying if I said I did." Ororo shrugged. "And you know the reason."

"Well, sorry to dissappoint y'all, but Victor's a very good Mate and I'm sure he's gonna be a damn good father as well, I have no doubt about that." There was a strong confidence in her words.

"Good to know he's trying to change himself for you."

"No. he's not." Aks disagreed with a smirk. "he's always been that way with me."

"Sorry to say, sweetie, but you haven't seen the side of him we have."

"And you guys haven't seen the side of him I have." in spite of her rising temper, Aks didn't want to change the simple conversation into a bitter argument so she tried to reply coolly. "He might be a wild, lunatic, bloodthirsty brute in the eyes of all of you peeps but when it comes to me, he's just my...Mate." Aks shrugged. "He looks after me, protects me and scolds me very hard whenever I make some silly mistake just because he _cares_ about me. I don't think there's anything else left I need to expect from my man."

"Wow." Ororo had a surprised smile on her lips this time. "Sometimes you say such a difficult things with such an ease, just like Meera."

"Meera?"

"She's a new student, from India. After losing her father at four, she was brought up by her widow mother until her powers of generating very powerful electric shocks from her hands manifested two months ago. her mother was killed by an angry mob from the neighborhood trying to save her daughter." Ororo sighed. "she was on the roads when we found her. All the nasty circumstances she's been through in such a small age have made her quite wise and straightforward about everything."

"Really? Gotta see this one."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So...how are you plannin' to tell Aks about the whole serial killer thing?" Logan asked, taking a long drag on his cigar in the feral couple's balcony.

"Are you kiddin' me, Jimmy? Ya know what critical state she is in. I cannot let any of that shit near her from me or any of you until it's over." Victor's penetrating gaze was fixed at the thick raw of trees in the lawn while expressing his care for his pregnant Mate. The big daddy feral's still trying to look rough and tough.

Logan smirked. "Still unbelievable to see the big bad Sabertooth's changed so much for a human girl."

The gaze turned into the glare and now it was fixed on his runt of a brother. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Logan took another drag and shrugged. "I'm talkin' about this, all of this, whatever you're doin' for your 'Mate', never thought I was ever gonna see somethin' like this from you...or your animal." It was more of a slightly jealous taunt than a compliment.

Creed smirked. "Because they're my pack. No matter how much of a savage and bloody-minded animal I am, but I know how to take care of my fuckin' pack." the last line was a complete growl.

"But fer how long?" Logan wasn't letting it go.

"What the hell do ya mean, runt?"

"I mean to ask if you're sure it's always gonna be that way. Are you always gonna be a good Mate or, a good father? What if your animal spirit takes over you again in the next few years? What if you became the same savage, bloody-minded critter you were in the past?" Logan's tone went higher and higher with every question.

Victor crossed his arms with a steamed look. _Time to give runt a good counterattack._

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Jimmy boy," Creed spoke through a locked jaw as he towered over the little man. "I don't give a rat's ass about what you think about my relationship with that human girl or how much faith you have in me as a fuckin' brother but get this damn straight, I've never denied my animal unlike you, I never have and I never fucking will! but that's never EVER gonna stop me from taking care of my pack because me and my animal, we're both on the same page over it. And please, I don't need a fuckin' advice on our feral bond from an 'All-About-One-Night-Stands' bub."

 _ **Sabertooth barks out a loud laugh.**_

 _ **Sabertooth-3, Runt-0.**_

"Look, Creed, I-"

"Kicked off the Jerry Springer Show already? How much did I miss?" Aks stepped in with a smirk. She could hear the heated verbal exchange from the main door.

The feral brothers went completely silent and Logan hastily crushed the last of his cigar under his shoe.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks dumped all the shopping bags on the couch and walked to her Mate.

"Had fun?" Victor wrapped an arm around her.

"Yup and look, baby and I, we're both completely fine so please, promise me you ain't gonna punish Jubes for that later." she grinned up to him.

"Who said I would, sweetheart? It's the Sabertooth who's sharpenin' his claws for the little girlie in yellow." He grinned back.

"No he can't." she playfully slapped his arm. "And yes, thank god you're right here James, this is for you." she picked up a big, black shopping bag from the couch and handed it to Logan with a bright smile.

"What is it?" he lazily opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue suit.

"Well, Victor's got a better fashion sense than me and he chooses his suits himself and I'm 101% sure you've not picked anything for the wedding yet sooooo, I brought it for you. It's basically Marie's pick, I just swiped my card." she replied smoothly.

"Umm...It's really nice, thanks darlin'." Logan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Your welcome." the pleasant exchange of thanks and welcome tightened Victor's jaw. His Mate's buying things for the tiny asshole?

 _Not acceptable!_

"Looks like you forgot yer own Mate when it came to spend yer card." the slightest ting of jealousy in Creed's growl made Aks chuckle.

"Is it possible?" her hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans and a small, black, square case came out.

She placed it on his palm. A small smile carrying a little glimpse of his fangs played on his lips as he opened it. A beautiful, golden, diamond studded wrist watch of his favorite brand. _Perfect_.

"Liked it?" she knew the answer already.

"Loved it, thanks baby."

 _Hold on a goddamn minute,_

 _Did he just call me baby in front of another man?_

Before Aks could actually give a shocked reaction over the 'B' word, Victor lowered down and pressed his lips onto hers but instead of a quick peck, as Creed always did it in public (Because kissing deep among people was so 'Unmacho' according to him), he turned this one into a deep, passionate kiss which Aks returned after a hesitant moment. Everything else was forgotten. Keeping their tongues busy devouring each other, her hand slowly raised to stroke his mutton chops and his hand trailed down to cup her ass. Her eyes broadened at the little action but her lips were too engaged to protest. Victor looked at Logan over Aks's shoulder and gave a devilish wink.

The simple purpose behind this clear display of affection was to show the runt who this beautiful feline belonged to.

 _ **Victor Sabertooth Creed!**_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Logan gave the biggest eye roll of the century.

"*Ahem ahem*." the little cough broke them both out of their full-on make out session that left 'em both breathless. Aks blushed furiously and tried to pull away as she realized Logan's presence in the room but Creed's arm tightened around her waist.

"Yer still here?" Victor smirked.

"Victorrr?!" His arm met another playful swat.

"Sorry but I hadn't been warned." Logan grumbled and sunk into the sofa, clearly, he's not going anywhere.

"So, if we're talkin' 'bout shoppin' here, have you guys found out baby's gender yet?" He tried to drive the horny ferals' mind to another topic.

"Why don't you ask your beloved brother about it, who's keeping it a damn secret from me." Aks growled and plopped down onto the opposite couch.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, amused.

"She means to say, I can smell if it's a boy or a girl inside her but I ain't lettin' her or anybody else know because I wanna keep it a damn secret until the big day." Victor sat next to his Mate and pulled her against him.

"Y-You can smell it?" Logan sounded a little bit taken aback.

"Yup. Not every feral has this trait." Victor tapped the side of his nose smirking.

"But still, it'd be better if you guys stayed prepared with baby's clothes and other stuff."

"That's what I said." she scowled at her Mate.

"Oh don't worry about that darlin', as long as we're wastin' our time here, my men'll fill our Cub's room with all the baby shit it's gonna need."

"What? Really?!" there was a pleasant shock on Aks's face.

"Yup. I know how to take care of what's mine." His eyes were fixed on his Mate but his taunt was fixed on that runt of a brother.

"Wowww! I'm so excited to go back!" Aks had a toothy grin.

Both feral men sighed. The poor girl didn't know that they were both going to stay a lot longer than they thought.

"Oh really? But I thought you'd like to stay here a little longer, like...till your delivery." Logan tried to hint at the slight change in Creed's plan.

"Sorry James, but Victor's already planned everything. my appointments, my ultrasounds and even the goddamn bed I'm gonna give birth to our Cub on and that's the way I want it to go."

"Even the bed huh?" Logan scoffed. "I can bet Xavier's medlab's damn superior than any shitty room of any shitty hospital."

"For your kinda fuckin' information, Jimmy boy, Victoria Hospital's one of the most technologically advanced hospitals in the entire Canada and my Mate's bein' well taken care of by the best doctors of it at a simple fuckin' snap of my finger because I fuckin' own it!" Victor snarled out.

"Y-You own the hospital?" Logan had a poker face at the moment.

"That was my expression when I heard it." Aks giggled.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Hope it was an okay one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Self-Introduction**

 **Hey guys, I'm back again with your sixth chap which is basically a short filler before the main thing. My new OC you guys read about last time, is going to show up down there. Sorry for the short updates guys because I'm working on a short, 'Valentine's Day Special' Creed/OC fic and I'm gonna post the first chapter on this sunday so please don't forget to check it out :D**

 **Vahditar- Awww I'm so glad you're loving the story so far. Victor and Aks share a crazy but loving and caring relationship and that's how I'm trying to keep it and yeah, I can't keep my chapters all serious, that's just not my style :p**

 **Emily- Of course he is. Victor Sabertooth Creed- 'The Best Feral Dad Of The Year' :p**

 **PinkPantheress- That was my favorite moment too :p**

 **And yesss, there's another Italian to English translation at the end.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her half-sleepy feet dragged themselves into the kitchen. It was 2:30am in the goddamn starry morning and a sudden craving for ice-cream was thrashing inside the pregnant feline. In spite of Creed's offer to break into Xavier's freezer, Aks snuck out of the room herself and walked into Ororo's kingdom, scratching her covered belly. Her other hand groped for the switch.

"In case you forgot, the button's on the left." a sweet but clear voice wrapped in a thick, familiar accent came out of the dark.

"Uh-yeah, i guess I've really forgot." Aks smirked and switched on the lights.

"Still up?" Aks asked the cute teenaged girl sitting in a chair at the end of the counter, enjoying her carton.

 _'Ro's carton actually._

"So? You're too." the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Nah, just broke out of sleep, craving for something cold and sweet." Aks yawned and turned for fridge. The freezer like always, was crammed with the good, old taste of the precious Turkey Hills.

"'Ro and her great love for double dunkers." Aks chuckled.

"We desperately need it to be changed." the girl snorted.

"Damn right." Aks chuckled again, pulling out another carton. She picked up a spoon from the holder and sat next to the other girl.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, new student?" she opened the little bucket and savoured the first spoonful of the delicious chilled dessert.

"Yeah. The name is Meera, if that's what you were going to ask next." the girl took in another scoop.

 **"Meera? Tum India se ho naa? 'Ro ne mujhe tumhare bare me bataya tha."-** Meera, huh? The girl from India right? 'Ro'd told me about you earlier today."

 **"Mere ya meri khatarnaak powers ke bare me?"-** About me or my cursed powers?; Meera spoke through a tightened jaw, still keeping her eyes down on her dessert.

"Hey, bein' a mutant isn't a curse." Aks was a little taken aback by heavy viciousness dissolved in the little girl's words.

"It is when your beloved ones are killed because of it." a sharp tang of anger and pain could be smelled by Aks. "Look, I don't want to talk about all of that right now so please..."

"'Mkay." the feral woman decided not to drag the topic anymore and focused back on her ice-cream.

"By the way, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Meera cut her off. "You're that big scary feral's girlfriend. Everybody talks about you two all the time around here." she grunted and scraped the sides of the carton with her spoon.

"Really?..what is it they say?" Aks smiled and swallowed down another spoonful.

"I usually don't give a shit about the whole gossiping but they mostly end up on that you shouldn't be with the claw guy."

Aks chuckled at the little nickname for her Mate. "First of all, mind your tongue, it's a school you're living in, okay? And second of all, I really don't care what they think because Victor and I are...quite happy together." an unconscious smile tugged at her lips when she thought about what she and her Mate shared.

"Yeah, I can see that." Meera wrapped her lips around the spoon.

"Oh yeah?" another amused smile formed on Aks's lips, _the girl is really fun to talk to._

"Yup. He's Mr. Growly with all of us but when it comes to you, he's super caring and possessive. Signs of a good boyfriend to me." she said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, looks like someone has a diploma in boyfriend psychology here." Aks grinned around a huge mouthful.

"Nope. I just observe people too damn well." the girl grinned back with her mouthful.

"Nah, I don't believe that, I'm sure you-"

"There you are!" a growling Victor stormed in. "You said just five minutes!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"See? I told ya." Meera muttered to Aks and both girls giggled.

"Who the hell is she?" Creed narrowed his eyes at the other girl.

"She's a-"

"New student." Meera waved her hand in an uninterested self-introduction.

"Why the hell are ya still up, kiddo? Go back to bed."

"What If I don't?" Meera asked with an arched brow, widening the feral couple's eyes for a long second. Aks suppressed her laugh in the next spoonful.

 _Uh-oh, now Sabertooth's pissed off._

Creed momentarily cocked his head to the side before surging forward with lightening speed and burying his claws into the shinning wooden counter, causing the teenager to flinch about what the hell just happened.

 _ **Sabertooth flares his nostrils.**_

 _ **The Cub**_ _ **needs a fuckin' lesson!**_

"Still wanna defy the 'Tooth, little girl?" Victor flashed his trademark cannined grin. It worked on every kid.

The girl momentarily stared down at three inch long, black, razor-sharp claws still buried into the well polished wood. "You seriously need a manicure appointment, dude."

What the...?"

Aks couldn't stifled it anymore and burst out laughing while the other girl just smirked.

"Where the hell is she from?! Mars?" Victor glared at his gaggling Mate.

"No, India."

"Are all the Indian chicks the same?!" Creed growled.

Both girls giggled.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"Mi hai fatto molto orgoglioso oggi, Mio figlio."-** You have made me very proud today, my boy.; the veteran owner of the big, glowing eyes patted a dark, young, muscled frame on the shoulder in the same dim lit room.

 **"E 'stato un piacere, Maestro."-** It was my pleasure, Master.; the young silhouette replied.

 **"La vostra prossima missione è in Russia. Egli è il più potente mutante del suo paese."-** Your next mission is in Russia. He is the most powerful mutant of his country.

 **"Non mi importa quanto sia potente è, Egli è il nostro nemico e Ho intenzione di ucciderlo."-** I don't care how powerful he is. He is our enemy and I am going to kill him.; the young voice answered his Master determinedly as with a sharp, metallic snikt, a pair of nine inch long glimmering blades protruded out of his knuckles while the third knife extended from the underside of his wrist.

His own unique weapons...

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Hope y'all like this one, please let me know...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Couple's Shower**

 **Let's shower the love birds ;-}**

"Congratulations, guys." Aks hugged soon-to-be marrieds and gave them a big, beautifully wrapped gift while Victor was just standing there, totally uninterested.

"Oh we're so glad to see you back sweetheart." Jean gave her one of the good ol' plastic smiles of hers. "Sorry we weren't here to welcome you both back. Actually we were busy choosing my wedding dress in Paris." show-off oozing off her words. Creed scrunched up his nose.

"Oh no Jean, it was totally okay. It's your pre-wedding time, shop as damn much as you want." Aks grinned.

"Scott says the same thing." she hooked her arm around Scott's and showed off her big, diamond studded, proposal ring.

Aks's Mini Me gave a mental eye roll.

"By the way, when are you two planning to say 'I Do's'? Scott asked, glaring at Creed through his ruby glasses.

"We do it whenever the hell want." Victor finally spoke. "'Cause we're in no hurry unlike some people getting married to wrap up their dirty deeds."

Now it was Jean and Scott's turn to give a couple of shocked emojis.

Aks scowled hard at Creed but laughed out loud inside.

 _That's like my Mate._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Is this seat taken?" Logan smirked.

"As long as Victor's outside for his call, no, it's not." Aks grinned and tapped the empty space on the sofa.

"Gettin' bored?"

"Yup. Victor's out, girls are cracking the dance floor and by the way, who the hell gave this marvelous idea of newspaper dance for the party? I mean all we're getting to see is some horny grinding instead of dancing over there." Aks made a disgusted face.

"Must be Jubes's. She seems to be enjoyin' Peter's solid steel against her back way too much." they both chuckled.

"And you..? why ain't ya on the dance floor?" Aks asked mischievously.

"Do I look like the guy who can do some jumping jacks over there with a 300 pound adamantiumed frame?" he grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that hard, you just need a good teacher." she said with a waggish smile and took a sip from her orange juice.

"Actually, I had to be a damn dance partner for Rogue once before her prom night and after the first and last try, she had to call 'Ro to get the tiles of her floor fixed." It made her spit out her drink and laugh hard this time.

"Shut that laugh, kid." he scowled with a growl.

"Sorry." she wiped her mouth with a tissue paper, trying hard to suppress another giggle.

"Uh-oh," Aks's laugh died down suddenly. "Looks like Jeany isn't loving the view of two of us laughing together at all. I can smell it, she's practically on fire."

"Just ignore her, she's gettin' married so basically, what we had in the past is over now." Logan shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

"Oh yeah..?" Aks smiled wickedly and slowly took her lips very close to Logan's ear. Logan had no idea what she had in her mind but it caused him to swallow hard at the realization of the intimacy between their faces. "Then why were those 'Oh gawd Jean, you feel so good!' and 'Oh Logan, fuck me harder!' sounds comin' from your room last night?" she whispered into his ear.

Logan pushed a dry gulp down his throat.

 _BUSTED!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ya heard that?"

"Heard that, smelled that." she came back to her spot with a devilish grin, just like Victor's but without fangs.

"Well, it was the first and last time." Logan tried to defend his action.

Aks gave him a cooked brow.

"OK fine," Logan surrendered with a growl. "It was second and LAST time! The first one was on the night she caught Scott with those girls."

"Oh c'mon relax, i ain't judging you two here. After all, Scott also cheated on Jean so he definitely deserved it in my eyes." she gave a careless shrug.

"So you believe in 'Tit For Tat' thing huh?" Logan eyed her profile, amused. "Does that mean you'll do the same if Victor ever does somethin' like that to ya?" he knew it was an 'out of the line' question and the consequences could go both ways.

She snapped her neck to him and blinked in disbelief. "Don't ya think it's a too damn cheesy question to ask from your brother's Mate?"

"Hey, it's just a curiosity okay?" Logan already raised his hands in surrender.

She gave some thought to the question. "Well...if he ever tries something like that on me, he's gonna get a damn dose of his own medicine." she said frankly.

"But the real question is, who'll do Victor Sabertooth Creed's Mate?" Logan chuckled.

"Well that's also true." Aks chuckled back and tapped her chin in a mock cogitation. "Hey, I can choose you, I know you can handle him." she winked mischievously, ignoring Logan's face that was a mix of a mild shock and...strange desire.

He knew she was just joking but it unleashed thousands of dark longings in Wolverine's mind. The longings he should never have about his brother's woman but Wolverine had no control over them and Logan had no control over Wolverine when it came to his feelings.

"Move your ass runt, it's sittin' on my seat." Creed's sharp growl tightened Logan's jaw.

"Don't get your panties in a twist already, big guy, I was just givin' Aks some company until you come back."

"Well I'm back now so why don't just go and cool the infuriated bride down in some corner like last night?" Aks had to clear her throat to stifle her laugh after seeing Logan's newest poker face.

 _Victor Sabertooth Creed's such a big bad meanie_!

But that's what makes him _hers_.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You're sure about this, Natasha?" a deep agitation could be seen on Fury's wrinkled forehead.

"Read those files yourself, Nick, that's what they're after." agent Romanoff crossed her arms over her chest and tried to prove her newest found information.

"God..." Fury exhaled a deep breath and shook his head. "Creed's gonna be really pissed."

"Yes, he is. But we still gotta tell them."

"You're right." Fury agreed. "Go, call at the mansion right away."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Sorry, another cliffhanger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Creed's Greed**

 **Okaayyy so I'm back with another chap that is going to reveal a lot about my future plans for the fic. Most of the facts've been taken from Marvels and some of them are my imagination. I'm playing with various characters and stories to make things really interesting from here on so get ready peeps...**

 **Kosongbird- No. He's not Victor's son but his father's also a big part of the story and I'll reveal their relation in further chapters soon. Just a little wait ;-}**

 **Guest- Glad you love them lol.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Gawddd, my feet are killing me!" Aks groaned loudly as the feral couple entered their room. The first thing she did with her entry was to lose her ballet flat shoes and kick them aside. Creed smirked at her little whine.

"Don't know how some pregnant chicks keep walking around all day." she took off her earrings with another annoyed growl, looking at herself in the mirror. She was too busy with her yapping to notice 'the look' Victor was giving her in the mirror from behind.

 _She had no idea._ She had no idea how breath-taking she was looking today. Her perfect round bulge was looking gorgeous in that bright blue dress. He doesn't know about other men but his Aks in her rounded glory was a regular turn on for him. Her pregnancy glow was a thousand times better than any shitty make up in the world. Maybe that's why, every man gave her a once-over at the party (behind his back, of course) and Creed wanted to gut each and every single one of them for that. _She is his, assholes!_ His to be looked at, his to be taken care of and only and only his to be fuc...No, mated with.

And it's been a full damned month since they went at it. Even after McCoy's clear assurance that feral pregnancies were not affected by sexual activities at the final month because due to male ferals' unquenchable urge for sex, female ferals' healing factors made their uteruses and cervical canals thicker and stronger than human females' so it wouldn't get affected by labor inducing seminal fluids and bacterias but still, Victor wasn't ready to take any risk so he decided to avoid any kind of penetrative sex between them both until the delivery. But of course, penetration isn't the only way to have fun right?

"Uhm, Victor...what are you doing?" Aks asked, feigning ignorance as she found Victor burying his nose into her hair. He just loved that sweet, fruity smell.

"What the hell does it look like, Snowcat?" His seductive growl weakened her already tired knee even more. _Snowcat, huh?_ Now every part of her body knew what he wanted.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh c'mon Vic, we destroyed alotta sleeps last time when we were here." she laughed softly as Victor spun the stool around.

"So what? We're Mates." smirking, Victor sat on his knees and tucked a long black lock behind her ear before laying a sensual kiss on the soft, naked flesh of his mark. Wild roses filled the air. "What else are we supposed to be doin' when we're alone?"

 _H_ _e's right._

"Mmmm, someone's getting very romantic tonight.." Aks enjoyed his distracting ministrations on her neck.

Victor pulled off slowly, his eyes darkened with lust. "Romantic my ass, It's just my way of saying- Go, get on the bed and spread yer legs for me."

Once again, Aks blushed furiously at his shameless bluntness. Sometimes she really wondered if he'd been this crude with every woman in the past or she was the only one to have this 'privilege'.

She seductively did as he' commanded' and waited for him on the bed. Victor shot up and quickly got out of his blazer and shirt. Aks's lustful eyes raked over his well-defined bulk.

"Like what ya see?" Victor smirked as he moved over her. His lips picked up where they left off and travelled their way along her jaw to her lips and caught them with his in a hot, passionate kiss. Aks traced her tongue over Victor's fangs, pulling a low rumble out of his chest. She moaned against the warm feel and stroked the back of Victor's head. His index claw hooked into the neckline of her dress and ripped it off.

"There goes my seventy-sixth dress." Aks chuckled against his lips.

"Just shut up and enjoy woman..." Victor growled softly into her ear and waved his careful fingertips over her rounded tummy. "Sexy..."

Aks laughed loudly this time. "Really, Vic? You're calling your last month pregnant Mate sexy?"

"Hey! I can't help it if you've become sexier to me these days. In fact, I'd really keep you bare ass pregnant every day in our bed if that was possible." Creed licked his way down with the line and sliced off her bra. The biggest advantage of her gestation was her now bigger and fuller breasts in his eyes. Aks moaned softly as Victor took an over-sensitive, brown bud into his mouth. Victor loved to hear her moans. Maybe because they were always for him and by him. They made him...want her even more.

"Mmmm..love that sound, Snowcat, do it again." Victor demanded, switching to other breast and pushing his hand down into her panties. His hot touch on the sensitive bundle of her nerves was enough to make her moan louder this time. One of her hands combed through his hair while the other snaked down and massaged his hardened shaft through his pants. Victor growled softly against her breast.

"Gawd baby, you-"

 ***Knock knock***

A sudden knock at the feral couple's door interrupted their little program. It was one of the biggest reasons why Victor hated this place so much. There wasn't one fucking percent of privacy here.

Victor tried to ignore it and came back down on her. He caught her plump bottom lip between his teeth and grazed it lightly.

 ***Knock knock***

"It's James, Victor..." Aks said, panting.

"I know!" Creed snarled. "But I don't care." he neglected the bangs again and rubbed her moistened folds harder, making Aks throw her head back and whimper loudly.

But still, ignoring her bouncing 'hornymones', Aks grabbed the back of Victor's neck and pulled him off to meet his darkened glare. "B-But it could be urgent.." Aks insisted.

"Yeah, it's _veryyy_ urgent." Logan's smirking voice came in through the door, making Aks chuckle softly.

"Just shut up, runt!" Victor snarled and glared back at his giggling Mate. "Ya got fifteen minute nap until I come back 'coz ya ain't gettin' any sleep after that."

"Oh yeah? think you can go that long just with that tongue of yours?" she teased.

"Hey, I can make ya cum nonstop till next week just with this fuckin' tongue of mine so you better not challenge me about it, little girl." Victor bared his trademark canined grin with a low growl before nipping her chin softly.

"Yer comin' or not?" Logan growled through the door.

"Just keep your fuckin' loudspeakers down, runt!" Victor growled back as he got off her Mate and picked up his shirt from the floor.

"Now you have just fourteen minutes."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Logan scrunched up his nose as Victor came out, doing up his buttons.

"What?" Victor cocked a brow.

"Nothing." Logan muttered. "It's her last month so I thought maybe you guys were...uh...you know..." Logan hesitated a little.

"We are." Victor gave a simple shrug. "But that ain't the only way to have fun in the world." he grinned.

"Yer impossible, Victor."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So what is it, Chuck? And it better be really important." Victor let out a frustrated growl. He was clearly offended by this midnight interruption in his quality time with his Mate.

"It is, Victor otherwise we would never intervene in your peaceful moments with your 'Mate'."

"Just be quick, Chuck." Creed snarled.

"Okay." Xavier sighed. "It's about a recent call related to you from Nichols Fury."

"Seems like Fury's accidentally or...deliberately deleted my name from contact list, maybe that's why I'm receivin' my damn calls from him on the mansion's landline." the newest member of their secret meeting, Bobby Drake chuckled at Creed's snarling words until professor and Victor, both raised their eyebrows at him.

"Somethin' funny, Ice cube?"

"N-No." he stammered.

"Cool and keep it that way." Now Logan had to chuckle on that one.

"Let us come back to the point, Victor, there was a serious reason behind this urgent call at the mansion."

"And what is it?"

Professor released a deep breath. "The reason is a number of important files."

"Files?" Victor's eyebrows drew close.

"Yes. The files SHIELD's discovered during their last raid on an underground research lab in Palermo, Italy." Hank interrupted. "You were right, Victor. SHIELD's forensic experts have finally found some very tenuous traces of an unique alloy made of Adamantium and...the ancient Japanese iron of _Muramasa Sword_ from the wounds on the dead bodies. shockingly enough, the pattern of penetration resembles _Logan's_ claws and possibly, the feral killer's claws have been coated with the alloy in a lab."

"Told ya." Victor said with 'Mister-Creed-Is-Always-Right' attitude.

"Well SHIELD still doesn't have an exact information about how they obtained the ancient katana from Mystique or where she is now but their quest for the makers of the alloy took them to Africa, the land where a giant mass of Adamantium crash-landed as a meteor years ago."

Logan's eyes furrowed. "Is that the place they-"

"Yes, Logan. The adamantium you have on your bones was achieved from Africa only. The mine workers who'd been digging in the search of the remaining adamantium for years, told the SHIELD agents that a group of Italian scientists paid them for it and once they found it, they took it back to their country. When the Fury's men reached there, they found out that the lab was using the alloy in their experiments on one of the ancient feral kinds, Lupines also known as Werewolves." Hank explained it in the simple and clear words.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hold on a sec," Logan's eyes turned into tea cups. "W-Werewolves are...ferals..? And...they're real...?!" Logan and Bobby looked totally flabbergasted by this newest piece of information.

"Of course they are, Logan." Hank stated firmly. "They're one of the oldest feral breeds. According to many forgotten legends, they are descendents of the great warrior and founder of the city of Rome, Romulus."

"Whoa, R-Romulus?!" Bobby exclaimed. "You mean one of twin demi-gods who were suckled by a she-wolf in childhood and then established the roman civilization?"

"Yes, Bobby. We're talking about that Romulus only. He's been presented as a mortal in the human history but he was a pure-blooded, class five, Lupine feral, just like Victor and Logan. his offsprings were the next step of feral evolution, with the ability of shifting themselves into wolves. His kind prospered for centuries under his reign until it was completely wiped out by an unknown force within just one night. Then humans took over Rome and erased all the historical evidences of Lupine origin on the ground forever and turned them into a bunch of ridiculously mythical creatures."

"But they aren't completely extinct, yet." Victor added. "I'd met some of them a long time ago. Due to mating with low class ferals till centuries, their remaining pedigree isn't as strong as it once was."

"Perhaps that's the reason why the lab was experimenting on them, to make their kind as powerful as their ancestors were in the past and before any other feral force could stand against them, they're killing the highest level of them all already."

Creed turned to professor. "But Chuck, how is it connected to me?"

Xavier raised his experienced eyes and prepared himself to answer the most difficult question of the night. "Victor, the lab had been emptied before SHIELD could capture the men who were running it and among the data of all the experiments and specimen from the files and computers of the lab, Agent Romanoff and her team has achieved a large number of paperwork that reveals that those scientists had been keeping an eye on your expectant Mate for the past two months."

This one hit Victor like a damn truck. Victor and Logan, both were left completely dumbfounded by this new bombshell from SHIELD.

"W-What?"

"Yes, Victor. From her birthplace to the hospital she was going to for her monthly check-ups, they had every piece of information related to Ms. Sharma and her daily life and if I am not wrong, maybe they are after your unborn child." Xavier sighed.

Logan unsuccessfully tried to wipe the stunned expression off his face. "B-But what the hell do they want from Creed's Cub?! Last time it was Magneto and now this fuckin' werewolf loving lab? Can't they see It's a feline, not a goddamn werewolf?!"

"I'm sorry Logan, but that's something we're still trying to find out."

"Just...tell me their names, Charles!" a heavy viciousness in that furious hiss. Victor was working very hard to keep the animal sane. "And I swear, nobody will ever find their fuckin' bones in any corner of this fuckin' world!" His claws suddenly prodded out to their full length as his roar shook the entire office.

"Please, calm down Victor, don't forget Akriti could hear us even from the ground floor." Victor calmed down a bit as the professor reminded him of his Mate's heightened senses that never slept.

"The mastermind of them, I still need to know that asshole's name." Victor hissed through locked jaw. "I've once let a crazy old man put my pack's lives in the danger but not again! My claws will show that fucker what happens to the fuckers who try to get their fuckin' hands on what belongs to Victor Sabertooth Creed!"

"You know his name already." Xavier could read a deep wrinkle of infuriated confusion on Victor's forehead. "It's Dr. Nathaniel Essex, also known as Mister Sinister."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bobby showed the feral brothers a couple of images of the same man but in two different avatars as Professor finished his sentence.

"Mister Sinister, a scientific genius, with expertise in the fields of biology, genetics, cloning, physics, and engineering. Besides this, a master Manipulator. Born as a human Nathaniel Essex in Victorian London. He became a biologist in 1848 and has been involved in many illegal and secret experimentations around the world since. He even sacrificed his own unborn child for his demented devotion to find the new heights of the mutation that led him to the painful deaths of his son and wife. It drove him insane and that was when he decided to accept the sinister side of him forever and transformed himself into _Mister Sinister_.

He put his own body through various tests to achieve the superhuman strength, regenerative healing factor, prolonged longevity and high level manipulation and now, he seems greatly interested in saving a dying feral breed." Hank described everything about the name Victor had demanded for.

The names and the pictures, everything was a complete shock for Creed. a tidal surge of some very old memories washed over his brain. On the other hand, they began twitch some sleeping memories in Logan's brain too. Both brothers looked at each other with pure shock and confusion.

"What happened, Logan?" Xavier tried to read Logan's face. "Why are you looking at Victor like this?"

Totally confused, Logan shook his head. "As y'all know my memories are an imitation of Victor's, I remember this name, Essex, from one of them."

"And I remember both of these names." Victor revealed. "But from two different times of my life."

"Oh I see," professor curiously interlaced his fingers on the table and leaned forward. "Well I would like to hear Logan's memories first."

"Victor and I were once captured by the men of a circus. The owner kept Victor for the show and sold me to another man who took me to a strange lab-like shithole with a big board of Essex Corp. Outside."

"With the help of two other captured siblings, Saul and Clara, I escaped the circus and reached the facility. There was a strange, gypsy looking woman who helped me save Jimmy from the damn needles of that Essex asshole." Victor completed the other half of the reminiscence.

"And what about the other identity of Nathaniel Essex, Victor? You said you remembered him from some other time of your life."

"I don't remember anything exactly. They're just fragments of some blurred images but I remember this name, Mister Sinister, from the time when I was held captive in an underground lab and my skeleton had been covered with that Adamantium shit." the revelation broadened the eyes of every man present in the office at the moment except Xavier.

 _Creed also had adamantiumed bones?_

"I know why you don't remember anything exactly." professor said with a brief smile. "Sinister had hired Psi-Borg to manipulate your mind everyday so you could be kept under control."

"Psi-Borg?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "The crazy bastard who was working for Magneto?"

"Yes." Xavier turned to Victor again. "He was hired by Sinister to manipulate your brain to submission. They wanted to transform you into a perfect soldier slave, just like Logan in Weapon X program but before they could succeed, our team attacked their laboratory-"

"And I got a chance to escape." Creed finished the sentence.

"I remember that mission." McCoy smiled. "Our brave leader Scott destroyed their lab completely, causing Sinister and Psi-Borg to have to slip away like cowards."

"But now he's back again as a manipulator himself." Victor hissed. "And this time, he has what Magneto wanted to create. A goddamn feral army."

"But the question is, who's funding his project?" Logan asked with a deep frown. "The man who owns the project, automatically owns everything Sinister has been making right?"

"Jimmy's question has a point." Victor agreed. "The man who's spendin' his damn bills on Sinister's fuckin' tests is the real owner of the army and whoever he is, I'm gonna find him and rip his fuckin' gut out!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Before you guys point your darned guns at me, claiming I'm messing up history here, let me tell you something first- Romulus is an actual character of Marvel and his storyline is inspired by the great Roman warrior and the found of Rome. So here I'm playing Marvels's Romulus okay? And one more thing, the guy with Logan like claws in my profile picture is Romulus.**

 **Feel free to ask any question about the story in your reviews peeps, I love to answer them :-}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Great Pair**

 **Hey there guys, here is your ninth chap filled with some melodramatically funny goodness :p Hope y'all like it.**

 **Vahditar- the last chapter was a real challenge because I had to explain about various characters and happenings without mashing them all up but I'm glad you liked it and yes, Victor always doesn't get what he wants lol**.

 **MsHarleyQueen- Like I explained in the last chapter, Mister Sinister was born as a human so he's achieved his manipulating ability later through various experiments on himself and he's gained it from Psi-Borg.**

 **Arianna- Liked my twist? ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her hand reached over to feel the warm skin of her Mate like any other morning but found nothing but cold sheet against her fingertips this time. She narrowed her closed eyes. _Where's he gone?_ She tried to recall the previous night. He said that he would come back to bed in fifteen minutes to... Her cheeks reddened at his words from last night. but then she fell into deep sleep and woke up quite late today and... _where did he go again?_

She scratched her tangled, curly hair and opened her groggy eyes with a silent yawn. Her heightened senses promptly got back to work and the first thing she noticed was the thick, white smoke of Victor's favorite Cohiba cigar in the air. Her brows drew close together. After spending more than past four months of her life with Victor Sabertooth Creed, she could say that she'd known a lot of things about the man. One of them was this cigar. Her Mate never smoked until his mind was occupied with some very deep shit and he needed to release the tension as the circles of smoke. The heavy scent of agitation was always dissolved in those puffs.

She slipped out of the bed and blushed at the sight of pile of her shredded clothes in her feet. She wrapped the sheet around her naked self. Her feet followed her ears that took her to their balcony where Creed was fighting the mayhem inside him with the last of his Cuban pipe. He heard her footsteps already and crushed the butt under his boot, even after Hank's assurance that Aks's factor had no threat from it.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Sleep well?" he asked with a smirk.

She snaked her hands under his arms and wrapped them around his broad chest from behind before resting her still sleepy head against his clothed back. Victor smiled briefly. There was only one woman in the world Creed allowed to get this touchy with him.

 _His Aks._

"Thought you were not gonna let me sleep last night." she brushed her lips against the fabric of his shirt with a small, blushing smile.

Victor smirked again and unlocked her arms to pull her against his chest. "You were sleepin' tight by the time I came back so didn't try to disturb ya." he whispered against her hair.

"What is it, Victor?" she finally asked, listening to his tense heartbeat.

"What?"

"You know I can smell it," she bit her half lower lip and pulled back to meet his questioning gaze. "What's bugging you?"

Victor sighed and shifted his sight to a bunch of kids playing in the ground.

"Ya know we were both not ready for it."

"What?"

"The Cub," he looked at her briefly and then back to the children. "We were both not ready for it."

"Yeah, but at first, right?" the frown deepened.

"Yeah. At first. Then I decided to keep it without even letting you know about its existence because it was my animal's...urge. It wanted to have a pack, his own pack and unlike our Pa, it wanted us to be a good father to it."

"Victor-"

"I am not finished, yet." the line had a soft growl.

"But I never left ya any choice in it, maybe because I was..." His voice turned slightly husky. "Because I-I thought you wouldn't want it, an animal from an animal..." Victor displayed his weakest side to his Mate in a low whisper. It brought tears to Aks's big, brown eyes. She knew how hard it would have been for Victor to look so fragile to his Mate when he was supposed to be her rough and tough protector.

She pulled his upper arm to make him face her. "Look at me Victor," he didn't move a bit. His gaze was still fixed down there. "Please Victor, just look at me once." she pleaded again, her eyes filled with salty drops, the last thing Creed wanted to see in them.

He finally turned to her and looked her into her eyes. Everything else simply reduced to nothing as their gazes connected to each other. Aks could see all his tension and frustration in those two piercing amber orbs.

Her Mate thinks she didn't want his child? She needs to fix it _now_.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her hand nervously reached to touch his cheek. She didn't know why, but Victor hated to be touched like that. She tried to once and received a hard fit from him but today she felt a strange need to try it again and surprisingly enough, Victor leaned into her soft touch this time. He closed his eyes and released a deep, relaxed breath and kissed her palm.

"Victor, I don't know why you're thinking all this shit at the brink of my goddamn labor but get this damn straight, I've WANTED this child since day one, since the moment Hank told me I was pregnant and I'm so glad I'm having YOUR child!" clear assurance in her words.

He took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers softly before placing it on his beating heart. He was going to ask her the most difficult questions that had been storming inside him for the past so many hours.

"But what if I couldn't become a good father? What if I couldn't protect you two when you needed me or..." this one was brought to his mind by Jimmy. "W-What if I even turned into the monster I once was and-"

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Please stop playing all that rapid fire shit on a pregnant lady, okay?" she crossed her arms over her chest to show Victor a glimpse of her Hellcat avatar that was quite common these days due to her mood swings.

"Let me answer one question at a time. So, as far as it goes about you being a good father in the future, hear this, you already ARE a damn good father! Want an example? I give you three. First, you could've hired a goddamn army of servants to look after me during the whole pregnancy but No, you do everything yourself because you don't trust anyone else to take care of me as well as you can. Second, you've given up everything you'd called your life for the past several decades just to be present beside me at every scan or test of mine and I just love the smile that unconsciously plays on your lips every time you see our Cub on those big screens and now last but not the least, I never told you but...I know you talk to our Cub every night when I'm asleep." this one caused Creed's eyes to widen in pure shock.

"I know you tell it your childhood memories with James or how you met its mother."

"How do you-"

"A couple weeks ago, when you were too busy talking to it to notice my awakened scent." a small smile rose from the corners of her mouth.

"But darlin'-"

"I am not finished yet." she threw Victor's words back at him with a snarl. Nobody else would survive Sabertooth's claws around his neck if he had cut him off like that but being Victor Creed's Mate came with some privileges.

"Now let me answer the second question of yours. What if you couldn't protect us when we needed you, huh? Well first of all, I don't think there's any brave asshole out there who will ever dare to put his hands on us in a goddamn cabin being monitored by 12 fucking CCTVs and the best security system in the world and even if he does, I know you'll always be there to kick the shit outta him. And now, the last damn one, you really think Sabertooth could ever hurt both of us? Now you answer me something Vic, isn't it Sabertooth's Cub also? Aren't we his family, his pack he always wanted to have? Then how can he ever hurt us?"

she took a step forward and bored her eyes into his. "I've already told you thousands of times that I DO NOT hate your animal and even if you ever turned into him again, I and our Cub'd always be there to pull the man out of the animal."

All the doubts had been cleared. The dark agitation about the future of his pack had been washed away. There was just a pure feeling of placidity and pride was left behind.

"C'mere." he pulled her against his chest with a wide smile this time and wrapped his muscled arm around this amazing woman tightly.

 ** _Sabertooth purrs softly._**

 ** _Yer one lucky asshole._**

"Keep standin' against me in that sheet like this and I may reconsider my decision of not cock-fuckin' you this month."

She playfully slapped his chest with a chuckle.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Havin' trouble, kid?" smirking, Victor asked Meera from the door as he saw the little spitfire rolling the end of her pencil between her teeth with a pile of books on the table.

"No, crisis." she growled without bothering to look up. "Algebra's kickin' my ass."

Victor smirked and immediately decided to help the little brat in distress. After all, solving math problems was one of his favorite timepasses.

"Show me." she was crammed into the corner with the line.

"What, really?" her eyes broadened with heavy surprise. _He's serious?_

"3x square 12 9x - 20 6x square - x huh?" Creed huffed. "Are ya kiddin' me, kid?! It's the easiest shit of your standard!" he just pulled the pencil out of her mouth and started writing on the notebook.

"Done." he gave his trademark side-smirk two minutes later.

"Whoa! how did you do it?!" her widened chocolate orbs stuck to the answer.

"Group like terms and simplify." the smirk was still present there.

"WHOAAA!" she had a disbelieving laugh. "Who could think the big bad Sabertooth was a Math genius?"

"And nobody else isn't allowed ta, either." he had a warning look on his face. "You and Aks, are the only persons in the world who know about it and ya keep it that way or my claws gotta punish ya." he drummed his taloned fingers on the table, pulling Meera's complete attention and making her swallow hard.

"They don't scare me." she lied nonchalantly, successfully hiding the tremble in her voice.

"Oh really?" Creed chuckled and leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch. "Then why am I smellin' this slighty bit of fear off ya?"

He suddenly sprang forward, only a few inches away from her face. She swallowed hard again."Ya hide it very well kid, kudos for that but it ain't gonna work on Victor Sabertooth Creed." he bared a shining glimpse of his white fangs.

She tried to suppress the shiver and keep her face blank but of course, your little simulation can't save you for long when the a big, homicidal Sabertooth is sitting next to you, helping you with your fucking algebra.

 _Doom on you algebra!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"OK, fine! They _do_ scare me sometimes." she finally gave up, throwing her hands in the air in surrender mode with a gigantic eye roll. "But but but, I know how to hide my fear because fearing from everything doesn't save your ass when you're on your own on the roads."

Her blunt reply caused Creed to flinch back momentarily. It has been his way to live for past so many decades of his life.

"Well it means that there's still only one brave girl in the world who's not afraid of me or my claws, my Mate." he smirked.

"Yeah, brave and crazy." she rolled her eyes with the mutter.

"Yer callin' my Mate crazy?" Victor gave an angry eyebrow raise.

"Yeah. Because no sane woman's ever gonna fall for that face." she replied matter-of-factly.

Instead of a scary snarl, Creed let out a chuckle this time. The girl is amusingly brave. "Yeah. True that. Every single person of this shithole wants her to get away from me but she just doesn't listen."

"But why do they want to?" Meera shrugged. "I mean, it's her choice right? Who are they to put a damn question mark on it?"

"You don't find our pair awkward, little one?" Victor asked with a simper.

"Oh hell yeah it is, but in a veryyy matching manner. I mean, you look ugly and scary, she looks beautiful and charming, you're bitter, she's sweet and she's the only chick around here who comes up to your shoulders without heels. It could be a perfect mismatch in their eyes but to me, she completes you. So all in all, you guys are a great pair to me." she nailed her words in one single breath, causing Creed to bark out a loud laugh.

"Glad to know there's one person in the mansion who likes us together."

"Oh look, I made the big bad Sabertooth laugh! Can it...help me to get all my sums solved?" she batted her lashes at him.

Creed momentarily chuckled again before coming back to his usual 'ever pissed' self.

"No."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Liked it? ;-}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Pull**

 **Another fluffy-wuffy chap with a little bit of wolfy action.**

 **Kosongbird- Awww thank you for such a wonderful review dear, I'm glad you liked the way Victor and Aks're towards each other :-}**

 **Vahditar- Yes Victor Creed has a soft daddy side too lol ;p**

 **BirdyCreed1995- I'm glad you liked it :-}**

 **Emily- I'm glad you liked Meera's character. I was a little nervous at first to make her look so bold before Creed but glad to know readers are loving her.**

 **SPECIAL NOTE: As we all know, the most awaited X-men movie of the decade, LOGAN is hitting the theaters today so all the Wolvie fans out there, don't forget to check it out. We all gonna miss you as the big bad Wolverine, Hugh! I wish you had a healing factor in real life too. *sobs* Love you Bub *sobs***

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"They look so great together." Ororo smiled, looking at Jean and Scott enjoying their wedding rehearsal.

"Yeah, right." Aks muttered with an unnoticeable twirl of eyes. After all, how could she call these 'Love Birds' a perfect couple when she'd smelled the future Mrs. Summers ride her future brother-in-law's cock just one damned week before her wedding?

"Sorry 'Ro, but I-I just don't get it. I mean, why is Jean going through all these...customs when she wants herself married within just one week?" Aks asked with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, maybe because every girl wants a perfect fairytale wedding for herself whether she's a mutant or human." the weather goddess replied with a genuine smile. "I know Jean always wanted this day to go just the way she'd planned for years but Scott's cheating...it turned things quite ugly between them but I'm glad they're back together and want to take their relationship to another level and as her best friend, I'll help my friend make her wedding day as memorable as I can. Do you know Jean even wanted it to take place in the most expensive hotel of New York but Scott said that he wanted them both to enter their married life in the mansion because that's the place he'd met her first time."

"Maybe you're right. Every girl has her own 'fantasies' for her wedding day." Aks gave an agreeing smile.

"By the way, what about you? What are your fantasies for your big day?"

"Umm, I don't know, I've just always seen those big fat Indian weddings so I've really not decided anything special for my 'church style' marriage yet and I don't wish to either because Victor Sabertooth Creed's ready to be my husband, it's a super special shit in itself." the expecting woman laughed.

"That's true." Ororo joined her. "So, have you guys decided the names yet?" she changed the topic, sitting beside her.

"Not yet, but we ain't gonna battle over it, Victor said I could choose the name for our first baby." she smirked briefly.

"Wow, do you guys settle all the issues the same way?" Munroe questioned in pleasant amazement.

"Means?"

"I mean, allowing each other to take decisions on subjects?"

"Yes, we totally do. Trust me, it saves alotta time and strength couples waste in debating."

Ororo chuckled softly. "Henry and I are definitely going to use it in our relationship because last time Logan and I-" she stopped abruptly, a surge of those old, bitter memories of her past with Logan washed over her mind.

"Umm, I know you don't like to talk about this but...I really wanna know, why did you break up with James?" there was a sharp curiosity in Aks's words.

The weather witch smirked and shook her head. "Because we didn't have that...chemistry. There were a lot of differences between my and Logan's way of handling a relationship. They increased in course of time and eventually we decided to separate our ways but as you can see, we're still good friends."

"You know," Aks pursed her lips. "Sometimes I really feel bad for James. I've always seen him as a loner since my day one in the mansion. I truly wish to see him settled with a nice woman but who knows what the great Wolverine wants in his kinda lady?" she shrugged.

"Well there's a particular lady Wolverine seems to be very interested in." Ororo gave a knowing smile.

"What? Really? Who is she?!" Aks asked with a surprised grin.

"You." the weather witch replied bluntly.

Aks almost flinched. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yes. You seem too busy with your 'Mate' to notice but, I've never seen Logan look at any other woman the way he looks at you and he unexpectedly becomes very caring and protective whenever it comes to you."

"Yeah, he does, but just because he's family." Aks almost growled at the older woman's audacity to think something like that about her relationship with her future brother-in-law."

"I don't think it's just a family thing." Ororo was still determined to drag the topic. "Rogue has been his only family for the past sixteen years but he never saw her as anything more than a kid but you, you're much younger than Rogue but still, you're a lot more than just a friend or his brother's fiancée to him. Sorry to say dear, but he almost looks...attracted to you."

Aks folded her arms over her chest with a stern look. "And I know the reason."

"What?"

"Hank told me, since I'm a temporary female feral during the whole pregnancy thing so my crazy hormones through my scent, they make other male ferals...quite uncomfortable around me. It's almost like a Pull, even Hank feels that too."

"Again, what?!" Ororo exclaimed in mild horror.

"Hey don't worry," Aks already raised her hands in surrender with a wide grin. "I already consider him a brother figure so you have no threat from me but yeah, as far as it goes about James, I don't care how he's taking this 'pull' until my pregnancy gets over because Victor Creed is my Mate and he's going to have to accept it one way or another."

Ororo sighed with a short smile. "Of course he will. By the way let's go, we have a rehearsal dinner to plan, too."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"W-Who da fuck a-arre you, mu'dak?!" the biggest arms dealer and mob boss of Russia, Vladislav Kuznetsov snarled through his clenched razor-sharp teeth, wriggling under the boot of his attacker, a mysterious figure who was covered in black from head to toe and invaded his hideout and gang with his little..pack of some extraordinary mutants who could transform themselves into large ferocious wolves. The bodies of his men had covered the ground. After the bloody Massacre the savage beasts had made on his land with their strange metal claws, they all stood in a circle around their commander who was sinisterly laughing at the struggling, scaly body of his enemy beneath him.

"That's something you'll never be able to know in this pathetic life of yours." the tall, masked man increased the pressure of the tip of his shoe against the temple of Vladislav, causing the skull to crack so easily like a peanut shell. His broken mouth spat out blood.

Vladislav and his men fought very bravely, tried to send as much damage to the army of beasts as they could with their guns and the three inch long talons of their Reptilian boss but they just didn't die, not even a scratch. Maybe these creatures had what he did. A class five healing factor.

But his factor worked only until their commander's strange nine inch long blades prodded out of his knuckles and wrists. He'd seen those kind of blades only once in his life before, it was a great Canadian cage-fighter named Logan.

"W-Why...?" that was all that could come out of his quivering. His yellow eyes with slit pupils bulging out.

The dark figure brought one of his hands up and three shining blades made of the great alloy of adamantium and the ancient Japanese iron snikted out of it again. His deep gaze inspected his unique weapon.

"Why?...because that's what my master wants." with the end of vicious snarl, he bent down on one knee with lightening speed and drove his sword-sharp blades straight through the heart of his another prey.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Next Day**

"Oh my holy moly, just look at this thing!" Jubilee caught her ridiculously bright, magenta bridesmaid dress between her forefingers and thumbs and slowly held it against her chest with a nose so wrinkled up as if it'd just smelled a big pile of dog shit.

"Well..." Aks rubbed the back of her neck with a thoughtful face. "If you forget the colour, it's not that ba-"

"It's not that bad?!" Jubilee's roar cut her off. "Are you kidding me Chica?! It's a goddamn nightmare from that shitty _Bridesmaids_ movie. Just look at this goddamn lace work at the hem, Gawd it could even get 'The Worst Bridesmaid Dress Of The Year' award!"

"Jubes's right." Rogue and Kitty agreed in unison. "We're not wearing that shit in the wedding."

"But girls, it's Jean's pick, we have to wear it." Ororo shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah. You shouldn't make the bride angry." Aks tried to make the bunch of whining girls understand.

"You can say that because you don't have to wear any of that shit due to your bump." Jubilee pouted.

"Oh c'mon guys, you're all-" her words caught in her throat as she saw her newest little friend, Meera sneak out of the mansion with a little box in her hand. She could smell a sharp tang of sadness dissolved in her sweet scent of Vanilla.

"Why are you looking outside?" Rogue asked.

"Umm, I see you guys later okay?" she hastily left the argument in the middle, ignoring the confused faces of her friends and spun for door.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"Ye aapke liye hai mommy-papa, shaadi ki saalgirah mubarak ho."-** This is for you mom and dad, happy wedding anniversary.; Meera looked up to the sky with a beautiful smile on her face. Tears were sitting in the corners of her eyes. She looked down and blew out the candle on the small cake she'd made herself for the special day. She cut a small piece out of it with a weak sob and took a tiny bite. The sweetness on her tongue brought back all the bitter memories she'd gotten in this little life. She couldn't take it anymore. The lids covered her eyes and let the big, salty drops trickle down her cheeks.

 **Akele akele hi celebrate karogi?"-** Gonna celebrate it alone?; an affectionate tone caused Meera to look over her shoulder quickly. Aks was standing against a tree, wearing a sisterly smile on her face she always talked to Meera with.

Meera hastily wiped her tears and hid the cake behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" she came back to her harsh attituded self.

"Smelled your sadness in the hall so came here to find out the reason but didn't know you were having a celebration here, can I...?" she gave a short nod and made space for her expectant friend on the bench. Meera cut out another piece.

"Mmmm, not bad! didn't know you were such a good baker." Aks grinned around her first mouthful of the chocolaty goodness.

"How did you know I made it?

"I can smell your hands all over it."

"Learned it from YouTube." she nonchalantly admitted. a peaceful silence filled the air between them after that.

"My mom and I," Meera broke awkward quietness. "We used to celebrate this day every year, just two of us. Even after eleven years of my father's death, there was no one else who could replace my dad in her life."

"Good to see you still want to continue her little 'tradition'." Aks smiled.

"I miss them very much." Meera finally said in a husky tone, unsuccessfully trying to trap those salty drops behind her eyelids.

Aks sighed. "I miss my parents too."

"Then call 'em. ISD call rates ain't that high now-a-days." Aks smirked at another witty reply from her little friend.

"Can't. because they live up there, with your parents." she smiled sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She looked straight to avoid Meera's apologetic eyes and let the same awkward silence filled the air again.

"Uhm, when did they...?" Meera tried to break the ice again.

"I was eight then." she replied softly.

"Whoa, that means you've lived a very long, lonely life, haven't you?"

"Not really." she looked back to Meera with a brief smile. "I had my granny until seventeen but since after her death, yeah I've been a lonely chick." she gave a short laugh.

"And all I have now is this goddamn school." Meera grumbled with a large roll of eyes.

"And we're good people. Away from all the hatred humans have against mutants, this place is a big, happy family and you're a part of it now. We're gonna maintain and protect you just like a family member." Aks gave an assuring smile.

"And save my soul from Algebra too?"

"What?"

"Your gigantic fiancée, he helped me with my math test yesterday. Can he do that next week again?" she batted her eyelashes at Aks, the same trick she'd tried on Creed and received a clean and clear No in return.

Aks had to laugh on this one. "Well every family has a badass in it and Uncle Creed is the one of this family so don't expect that kinda help from him repeatedly but yes, I'll try my best." she laughed again and Meera joined her this time.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okay now a few things to point out:-**

 **1\. Mu'dak means a$$hole in Russian.**

 **2.I want my Werewolves to look ancient and very close to their real form so whenever you guys imagine them, picture'em as large, hairy, growling wolves, quite similar to Hugh Jackman from 'Van Helsing'.**

 **3\. Just one more chapter full of the lemony goodness of 'The Bachelor Party' and then you're all going to know about the identity of the serial killer and his Master and their true motive behind all the killings.**

 **4\. Last but not the least- I'm gonna miss ya a lot, Hugh X''( WHY FOX WHY?! How can you do something like that to Logey?! *crying my eyes out* Gawd I need another bucket of ice-cream and then I'm going to see the last of my Wolverine. Bye guys, see y'all next Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Bachelor Party**

 **The last night of Freedom for Mr. Scott Summers lol.**

 **Guest- That's coming very soon my friend ;-}**

 **Crackerjack111- Yes. Remus is also going to show up in my fic but of course, with a shocking twist ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"There ya go." Logan handed his brother one of chilled bottles of beer.

"How much longer are we gonna have ta hang here?" Victor growled with the first gulp.

"Until the boys get tired of dry humpin' the broads." Logan snorted in his next swig, seeing their tight ass leader Scooter, Ice-pick and swamp rat enjoy the lapdances from those three almost naked strippers with fake tits and butts.

Victor's disgusted gaze was fixed on the man who'd arranged this shitty party and was enjoying most. "Can't believe yer lettin' your Southern Belle get fucked by that goddamn Cajun flirt everyday."

"Watch that fuckin' mouth of yers, sewer rat! It ain't your fuckin' bedroom where your Mate is gonna save your ass from my blades." Logan snarled up at the taller feral. "I ain't inta kids like you."

"Oh c'mon, Jimmy," Victor rolled his eyes in the next bite. "Stripes left the 'Kid' tag behind years ago. She had to choose that swamp rat 'cause you were busy droolin' over that self-centered redhead."

"Do you always have to sound so assholic?" Logan growled.

"The Truth is always bitter, Jimmy boy." Victor downed half of the bottle with a SMUG smirk and Logan had to let it go with an eye roll. A sudden call on Victor's phone cooled down the environment between both ferals.

"Creed." Victor addressed the other voice in his trademark harsh tone.

"What?" the breaking news caused his eyebrows to touch his hairline. It was enough for Logan to understand that the call was related to the feral murders.

Victor hung up with a stiff "Hmm".

"Who was it?"

"One of my sources. The notorious Russian Mob Boss Vladislav Kuznetsov is dead."

"What..?" it was as shocking for Logan as for Victor.

"The killer attacked him and his gang out of blank and maybe this time, he had his little army with him."

Logan ran a hand down his face to wipe the bitter expression of shocked agitation off his face. "Did you know him?"

"Not as a friend but still very well." a sharp husk escaped Victor's throat. "He was also a class five Reptilian feral. We'd been together in mercenary business for years until he decided to go back to Moscow to build his own empire."

"The asshole has ghosted a goddamn crime lord this time. Things are gonna turn real ugly now."

"As far as I believe, the sole purpose behind this one was to make a goddamn statement in the feral world that a new boss is comin' to rule its ass but I swear Jimmy," Creed hissed through a clenched jaw as his killer grip crushed the bottle. "I don't care who's behind all this, I'm gonna find the motherfucker and make sure I'm the last fuckin' thing he would ever see."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"È giunto il momento, mio figlio."** \- The time has come, my son.; The mysterious 'Master' patted his great feral-hunting slave on the shoulder as an admiration for his another accomplished mission. The young feral could smell great pride in his Master's words.

 **"Si otterrà la vostra vendetta sui fratelli Feral domani."** -Tomorrow you're going to get your revenge on the most powerful names on our list, the feral brothers.

 **"Sì, Maestro. Ho aspettato questo giorno per anni."** \- Yes, Master. Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting for years.; His jaw clenched as the faces of his 'preys' crossed his mind.

 **"Ma non dimenticare di portarmi il mio premo. Voglio che la donna viva e sitara."** \- But do not forget to fetch my prize to me in your rage. I want that woman alive and safe.

 **"Sì, Maestro. Io la porterò qui me stesso."-** Yes, Master. I will bring her here myself."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor almost tiptoed into his room on and closed the door. His Mate was in deep sleep and he had no intentions of destroy it in the middle of the night. Instead of slipping out of his clothes and plopping down onto their bed like every other night, his agitated frame dragged itself to his side of the bed and and sunk besides his Mate without making any noise. He rolled onto his side and let his eyes roam all over her back. He listened to her calm breathing. She sounded so serene and relaxed. That's how he wanted her besides him every night. He tried to suppress his anxious smell like he did everyday because he couldn't let her know anything about the violent storm of thoughts thrashing inside him.

 ** _Sabertooth gave an agreeing purr._**

 ** _Not good for the Cub._**

Her body flinched a little in her sleep. Must be a bad dream. Victor's fingers automatically reached over to stroke her naked arm. She relaxed under his touch instantly and a short smile touched her lips.

"How was the party?" she opened her eyes groggily and looked at her Mate over her shoulder with a short smile. She had no interest in going out with girls to enjoy the Bachelorette Party where she was going to do nothing but burn her eyes by watching a bunch of lean-muscled, naked, oily dudes in thongs with a nine month pregnant tummy so she decided to stay behind but didn't stop Victor to go out and enjoy the night with his 'friends'.

He lay on his back with his arms behind his head and sighed. "A shitty waste of time." he was back to his 'grumpy cat' self, the best way to hide the sharp stench of his deep anxiety.

Aks smirked and turned over to let her fingers play with his chest hair. "Looks like your pole scared all the strippers away." a mischievous ting in her words.

"Nah, fake boobs and asses never give me hard ons." he turned his face to her and flashed a lustful grin. "You know I like _real_ stuff."

 _Damn that manly voice._

"Oh yeah?" Aks seductively lowered her hand and brushed her fingers over his hardened manhood. "Then where did it come from?" a low, warning growl rumbled out of Victor's chest.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and nipped her fingers softly. "I'm hard all the time, darlin' and as my Mate, it's your responsibility ta take care of it but this time...with that pretty, little mouth of yers."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks smirked. She knew what he wanted. She sat up on the edge of her bed and waited for him. Victor jumped out of the bed and eagerly walked to her. He stood in front of her with a wicked smirk on his lips. He didn't need to tell her how he liked it.

 _She's a Pro already_.

Aks gave a seductive side-smile as her hands proceeded to undo the steel button of his jeans. She slowly leaned in and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, a maddening trick Victor loved so much. She could already smell an sharp increase in Victor's musky scent. Smirking, she pushed her fingers into the waistband of Victor's underwear and yanked it down along with his tight jeans. His rock-hard weapon sprang out. A big, shining drop of pre-cum on the head was showing its excitement. Her tongue slowly came out and took a long swipe.

"FUCK, baby! That feels good.." he hissed in pleasure as he tossed his head back.

"You like that..?" she asked as her soft warm fingers wrapped around his thick shaft and started stroking gently.

"Mmmm, fuck yes!" he groaned loudly as Aks's plump, pink lips enveloped about the tip and started swallowing his length inch by inch. After her first blowjob, Aks'd learned the art of going down on her man very well. Within mere seconds, Victor was deep down her little throat. _Gawd it was heaven_. It almost felt like moving inside her tight core.

"Yeah Snowcat, just like that..." Victor growled again and plunged his clawed hand into Aks's bun, untying it. Her long, raven hair covered her back like a cloudy night. Her soft moans vibrated around Victor's throbbing erection at every rhythmic push of his hips. To make it even better, her hands reached up and began caressing his chiseled chest and mid-section. It was enough to push Victor over the edge. He shot his release down her throat with a loud roar as Aks buried her nails into his ass to push him deeper into her throat. She shamelessly swallowed the precious load of her favorite organ on her Mate's body before releasing it with a plop.

"Feelin' better?" she asked, licking every last bit of his Mate's cum off her lips with a smug smirk.

"Fuck yeah!" Victor exclaimed with a satisfied grin before leaning down rapidly and claiming his Mate's mouth with his. He tasted himself on her tongue and growled in pleasure.

"Care to return the favor?" she murmured against his lips mischievously.

Victor inhaled her sweet wild roses deeply. The thought of killing the crazy motherfucker can wait. He has a horny Mate to satisfy right now.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Stay damn ready for the next chap peeps because it's gonna reveal the face of the Master of army of Werewolves and his motive behind all the killings. It's gonna blow your history away, that's a promise ;-}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Blast From The Past**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, life's really kicking my butt for past few weeks. So let's jump onto the precap, as I promised last time, I'm going to reveal the super evil Mastermind of my story in this one. It's a late night writing so sorry for the mistakes already again.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh my my..." Aks raked her appreciative eyes over her Mate's chiseled frame wrapped in an elegantly black suit and of course, with the brand new diamond studded watch chosen by her on his wrist for the big day of his two biggest enemies.

"You know, with a little whiteness in that cropped cut and a light five o'clock shadow instead of those chops," she paced to him with an admiring smile, letting her fingers reach up to fix his tie. "You're gonna look just like Ray Donovan."

"You gotta stop watchin' the damn show." he gently wrapped his arms around her rounded tummy with a growling smirk.

"Nope. Because I love every damn thing that reminds me of you." she grinned brightly and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Pregnancy got ya quite feisty, eh?" he captured her lips in a tender but passionate kiss.

"Mmmm...maybe." she murmured against her lips before suddenly breaking the kiss as she reminded herself of the previous self-argument she'd making with herself over the damned dress she had chosen for the wedding day since morning.

She quickly turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "But what about my dress? Just look at this shit!" she adjusted the stretching fabric of light sea-green dress on the hips. "It looked good when I bought it but now it's feeling so...clingy." she smoothed down the silky cloth over her perfect 'eager to deliver' bulge with a pout.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin'?" Victor his nose into her hair and took in the sweet, fruity smell. "You look just fine and I'd set your entire goddamn wardrobe on fire if you tried to change into something else." a low growl laced his sentence.

Aks giggled softly. "Do you really like it?"

Victor kissed her temple." Do I need to repeat myself?" the lustful grumble was enough to tell that she looked just amazing.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So how long is it gonna take, Natasha?" Fury growled impatiently on the phone.

"Don't sweat it Nick, we'll be there in a hour." she tried to calm Fury from the other line.

"I have to sweat it agent, ferals are being slaughtered like damn cattle with each passing day and some of 'em are damn important figures in the society. We have to find out their goddamn culprit at any cost."

"And we will. This woman is the first and biggest mistake the murderer has made. She's a closed book with all the secrets we need to know within it."

"That's why," Fury left the chair and walked to the open window of his office. "I want her on the SHIELD's grounds before those pups could smell out we have their weak bone."

"Have you informed...Logan and Creed yet?" sharp hesitancy in Romanoff's words.

Fury sighed. "Not, yet. Once she's here, I'll call 'em." Fury scratched his forehead and kept his contemplated focus on the view outside the window. "Hope it won't turn out to be another blast from the past for 'em both."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh my goodness gracious! Why the hell is every feral looking so dashing today?" Aks exclaimed with a wide grin as a well suited and booted Logan joined the feral couple in the beautifully decorated Lawn. Ororo had really arranged everything so well in such a short period of time.

"Thanks darlin', you're also lookin' wonderful." Logan hugged the beautiful feline in green with a small smile, tightening Victor's jaw in the process.

"Now sit your wonderful asses down, you two." Aks and Logan, both smirked at the low growl and occupied their seats.

"By the way, where's your damn box of tissue papers, Jimmy? I know it's not gonna be easy for ya." Victor smirked evilly, keeping his eyes fixed at the lazer guy in an expensive white tuxedo, eagerly waiting for his bride's arrival.

"VICTOR?!" Aks slapped his arm.

"Trust me scumbag, my claws got a perfect answer for yer stupid questions but it's a very big day for Jeanie and Scooter so just keep that fuckin' mouth shut." Logan snarled through the clenched set of his jaw.

"Yeah Vic, at least not today." Aks growled with folded arms.

"Oh c'mon baby, just messin' with the runt'." Victor wrapped a possessive arm around his Mate with an amused smile, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"So, when is the-" the clank of an unexpected message on his phone cut off whatever Creed was going to say. Fury had urgently called him and Jimmy to SHIELD headquarters. _What the hell?_ What is so fucking urgent? The earth under the attack of aliens or Hulk on the wild run? The one eyed asshole really had a damned timing.

"What's wrong?" Logan and Aks smelled a fresh waft of anxiety coming from Creed.

"Uh-Jimmy, we gotta go." Logan gave a short nod as he got the hint.

"W-What? Hold on a sec, wait! Where're you guys going?!" a flabbergasted Aks grabbed the arms of both brothers as they tried to leave their chairs.

"It's crucial, darlin', Fury needs us at his headquarters."

"But Vic-"

"Don't worry Aks, we'll be back as soon as possible." Logan tried to assure her.

"Yeah, it won't take long." Victor drank in Aks's next question with a quick kiss before rushing to the gate with his brother. He gave Bobby a nodding hint to take care of everything until they came back.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So what is it, Nick and it better be really important." Logan growled at the director of SHIELD as the ferals stepped on his ground.

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, it's not like ya were really gonna enjoy the damn wedding." the bigger feral had another teasing smirk.

"Just shut up, you-"

"Oh c'mon you two," Fury rolled his only remaining eye at both brothers as he led them into their underground base.

"Joking apart one eye, what's the real reason behind the gut-wrenchin' message?" Creed was back to work.

"The reason is... _her_." the next second, the feral brothers found themselves standing before a gurney a debilitated, middle-aged woman was lying on. The oxygen mask to support her breaking breaths and blood supplies attached to both of her bandaged wrists revealed her severe state.

Strangely enough, her scent smelled somewhat familiar to both siblings.

"Who's she, Nick?" Logan narrowed his gaze at her while Victor was punching his brain to recall where he'd caught that smell before.

"We found her in a raid."

"A raid for what?" Creed quirked an eyebrow.

"For searching out the new playground of Sinister." Nick sighed. "A noser informed us about the new secret base of Sinister in the Northern Italy yesterday but by the time we reached there, once again the whole place'd been emptied out but this time they left her, a prisoner of theirs maybe, behind."

Victor took a deep sniff that suddenly made him recall everything about this mysterious woman.

"She's a feral and...maybe I know her."

"What?! where?!" Fury and Logan, both exclaimed in unison.

"I'll tell you but when you tell _me_ how she's the reason behind us calling here."

"Well, she was already bleeding to death when we found her. The reason behind her heavy bleeding was that someone'd carved _your_ names on the skin of both of her hands.

"What?!" both ferals looked at each other in great shock.

"Yes. You can see the bandages yourselves."

"But...w-we don't know her, she smells familiar but I really can't tell where I've seen her before. How can she-" Logan's sentence was cut off by a sudden gasp from the bedridden woman. She took a deep inhale and barely opened her tired eyes. The vision was completely blurred therefore she instinctively followed her nose to sense the environment around her. It took her to a couple of very familiar scents. All three men watched in great awe as the old feral woman laboriously sat up and got off the bed before advancing toward both other ferals. Her feet unconsciously halted when her aged eyes now gave her a little bit clear image of the two young ferals before her.

Her quivering fingers reached over to touch Logan's cheek. "J-James?" Logan flinched back in heavy shock.

The gammer gave a faded smile at his reaction and then turned her shaking frame to the bigger feral. "A-And you're V-Victor right?"

Creed let out a brief smirk. "Never expected to meet you like this again."

"Neither did I." she gave a wrinkled smirk in return. "You are both all grown up now."

"You can speak English?" Nick asked sharply.

"What?" Fury shrugged at the feral brothers' cocked eyebrows. "She had been continuously mumbling in old Italian in her unconsciousness since we brought here here."

"Sure I can." she drove her gaze to the Colonel. "Besides English and my mother tongue Italian, Fourteen other languages of the world."

"Victor, how the hell does the lady know us?" Logan diverted his stunned gaze to his brother.

"Because she's the gypsy woman who helped us escape Sinister's lab in childhood."

"What?!" Another great shock of the day.

"Yes my child, why do you not remember anything? Your brother and I saved your from going under the knife of that insane monster named Nathaniel Essex."

"But I never got one thing woman, what were _you_ doin' in that lab?" Victor asked with a sharp glare.

The old woman sighed shakily. "I was there to prevent my brother from making his horrible dream come true."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. My brother. 'The Master' Essex served for. The founder of ancient Rome, The great Romulus."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **HAHAHA did you expect that ;p?**

 **I know, I know, I promised to reveal Romulus's evil aim behind the killings too but like I said up there, life is a little bit rough on me these days so I'm gonna reveal it in the next update, I promise again lol ;-}**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: It's a** **Trap!**

 **Hey guys here is your thirteenth chapter which was by far the toughest one because it's going to give a long arse narration of our super villain's history and his motive behind all the murders but before you guys go down there, I want to make myself clear about one thing. One of my reviewers who seemed a little offended by my last update wrote that I was twisting the facts from History.**

 **Well, let me tell y'all something again. The story of Romulus and Remus I'm using for my fic is NOT the historical legend of the great founder of Rome. The story I've taken is from MARVEL. I'm just making some little changes in it to make it more interesting. It's just for entertaining purposes and I'm not trying to harm anyone's knowledge or beliefs here.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What the fuck?!" the trio shouted in unison.

"Yes. I'm Remus, Romulus's twin sibling."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Logan shook his head in great shock. "How's that fuckin' possible, woman?! The Legend of Romulus and Remus is thousands of years old, you two should NOT be alive, how can you two be fuckin' ALIVE?! A-And...Romulus didn't even have a sister in the fuckin' history, he had a BROTHER named Remus!"

"That is in the human history, my child." Remus tried to make him believe her words. "In reality, Romulus has a twin sister and we have been on the earth for centuries. Our real names are Romus and Remus and we were left on the bank of Tiber river as infants by our anonymous human mother of ours where a she-wolf named Lupa found us and took us with her to protect us from the savage beasts of the wild. We replaced her deceased whelps in her life from the moment we were suckled by her."

"So, her milk was the source of your mutation?" Fury asked.

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Away from the human life, we were raised in the wild by Lupa and other members of her pack. In the comparison of me, Romus was more short-tempered and aggressive about everything and Lupa was the only one who could control his fits of feral rage. But his animalistic entity completely took over his body on the day when a bunch of humans entered our wood and set it on fire to clear the ground for a new village. Our pack and all other animals of the jungle fought them with all their might but by the time Romus and I reached there to save them, they were all brutally killed by those pitiless mortals. It immediately sent us both into the most ferocious rage which caused our mutations to erupt for the very first time but on one hand where my newly received mutation overwhelmed my body and mind way too much and sent me into unconsciousness, it encouraged Romus to kill every single one of those humans with his newly found claws and leave their bodies to burn to ashes."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What did you guys do after that?" Logan asked curiously.

"We survived the fire and found ourselves near a small cottage of a shepherd and his Mate. They offered us food and shelter in spite of witnessing our horrifying, animalistic claws and fangs. We were completely unaware of the human way of living but they both taught us a lot and soon we learnt their language. We began a serene life with them like a family but Romus could never blend in. Maybe because he never wished to. his loathing for humans was increasing with each passing day. He called them low-living insects who just deserved to be crushed under the shoe of his superior race but he needed an army for it. His rising hate forced him to leave the shepherd's cottage and I had to go after him. with one of his recently found abilities, the telepathy, he created an army of his human slaves and started attacking and robbing the nearby villages. After wiping out a massive area, we decided to found our own city on it. Our slaves built a grand burg on the ground. Romus named it Rome after him and his public entitled their king the great Romulus, the founder of Rome."

"So you're trying to say that the first wolf feral founded the ancient Rome?" Fury huffed in slight disbelief.

"It is not wolf, it is Lupine." Remus turned to him. "Romulus named our unique breed Lupine after our deceased mother, Lupa. He wanted his kind to be known with this very name all around the world but that was not possible until he had his own whelps. His kingdom of slaves had no women in it. Therefore he decided to seized them from the neighbor tribe of Sebines. After defeating all the sebine warriors, Romulus kept their women as prize and ordered his legion to massacre the entire remaining population of the tribe. This was it. It was the breaking point of my patience with Romulus's continuously increasing bloodlust. I threatened to leave him forever if he didn't let the innocent people go but he did not hear me and did as he wished. It was the end of our companionship as siblings and rulers of Rome. I decided to go away from his kingdom and his human hating mentality forever."

Both, Victor and Logan looked at each other. The story of both ancient ferals reminded them of their own.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Then how did you two get back together?" Creed finally broke his silence.

"It is a story in itself. Within next few years, Romulus took over a vast land of Southern Italy. His Rome was one of the most prosperous grounds of the earth. Romulus had everything now. A never aging youth, a thriving Kingdom and the next step in the evolution of his breed, his ninety-eight sons who had a unique ability to transform themselves into large, ferocious wolves. His kind was flourishing under his reign but that was until his sons touched their youth and started dreaming to reign the land after their father.

But in comparison with their father, Romulus's offsprings were just mindless, aggressive beasts in the men's hides. Romulus never believed in the policy that said that the first son was the true heir to a throne. He wanted them to prove themselves capable enough to run everything he'd earned with his hard work but their continously increasing disputes proved them only unprepared for it in his eyes. Therefore, he decided to wait and remain on the throne until he found his one worthy heir of them all in his own way. His never ending reign was highly unfair and unacceptable in the eyes of his sons and a group of human traitors living under Romulus's foot as his ministry started poisoning their minds against their own father. Finally, all the brothers united over a horrific conclusion.

They decided to move their father out of their way before fighting one another for the crown.

They secretly bought a very lethal poison from a foreign merchant. It was a combination of the poisons of seven most dangerous snakes in the world and was able to kill any human within mere seconds. They put it into Romulus's supper and went into their rooms to wait for the sunrise but fortunately, one of Romulus's well-wisher had already informed him about their betrayal. It filled him with unimaginable hate and rage against his own blood. His next generation definitely had a higher level of healing factor but they also had a rare weakness only Romulus had knowledge of. It was their fatal allergy to Silver. Romulus had accidently known it when one of them had touched a silver sword his palms and fingers were scorched by in the childhood. He pulled his new Silver sword out of the sheath and headed towards his castle." she halted the narration with a deep sigh.

"What did he do to his sons?" Victor asked but perhaps, he knew the answer already.

"He brutally murdered his own offsprings in their deep slumbers and not just his sons, his fury caused him to kill each and every single person present in the castle at the moment before setting the whole fortress on fire. And like this, he finished his own pedigree with his own paws."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So that was the actual reason behind the extinction of the entire Lupine race within just one single night, huh." Logan said softly.

"Well, that's what everybody believed when they saw the castle burning but fortunately, it was not true. Away from Romulus's darned kingdom standing on the graves of innocent humans, I was living a peaceful life in the wild until I had a broken, guilt-ridden visitor one day.

I was not surprised to see Romulus. I knew he would find me whenever he needed me and he desperately did need me to take care of someone for him. It was Romulus's one month old whelp, Horace. He could not bring himself to kill that innocent seed of his. He decided to leave him in my care so he could go, aby for his sins. I agreed to raise his son but also took a promise from him that he would come back whenever we needed him. He promised me and headed where the life took him."

"You had to bring him back, why?" Fury demanded sternly.

She let out a deep breath. "Due to a new feral enemy."

"A new feral enemy?"

"A few days after Romulus's visit, I found another newborn girl who was also abandoned by her parents due to her pointed canines she was perhaps born with. Now I had two responsibilities to look after. I named her Agata. Her slow growth and weak immune system revealed that her healing factor was nowhere near me and Horace but she was still welcome in our little pack.

In course of time Horace and Agata became friends and then chose each other as their Mates with the start of their youth. I was glad for the young couple. Soon Agata became pregnant and gave birth to third generation of the Lupine breed.

With the passing time, the couple created their own tribe and Horace was chosen its leader. We were all living in peace until the day an enormous army of another feral kind, the horrifying blood sucking creatures named Vampires assaulted our wood."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Holy fucking Hell! VAMPIRES ARE FERALS TOO?!" Logan howled out his shock.

"Yes. Their ruthless tyrant named Vlad Dracula had heard about our kind and wanted to wipe us out of his seized land forever. Our men fought a great battle but because of our now weakened healing factors and those darned nightwalkers' strange ability to turn humans into their breed through biting, our army was badly defeated and Horace was brutally killed in the battlefield by the Vampire king himself who used Horace's hidden secret, his lethal allergy to Silver to slay him. The clouds of grief shadowed over our tribe. We'd lost both, our leader and our home. We needed to win our land back and for that we needed the best of our kind. That's why, in stead of choosing one of Horace's sons as his heir, we decided to bring the great Romulus back."

"Where did you find him?"

"We both always had a psychic bond between us. I needed to concentrate only and his location was in my mind. He had been living an aged hermit's life for past so many centuries, away from the human kind, away from his own. He was not surprised to see me. He knew we would meet again. I told him about Horace's death and our desperate need for our greatest king. He did not wish to walk on the path of bloodshed and massacre again but I pleaded with him to do it for his late son and his dying kind. He finally agreed and returned to save his breed from extinction. He fought Dracula with the help of our remaining legion and after the bloodiest war in the history, Romulus finally finished his terror by ripping his dead heart out with his claws.

Now, he had taken his revenge but instead of going back where he'd come from, he decided to stay and find his next heir. According to him Horace's whelps were not worthy to reign his tribe due to their very weakened healing factors. He needed someone like him. Class five, strong and clever and after getting betrayed by his own blood in the past, this time he didn't care for the breed. He just wanted the best, no matter what kind he belonged to. And eventually after centuries' search, he found all those abilities in you two."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Us?" Victor and Logan asked in unison.

She nodded again. "You were both pure class fives with identical feral traits. You were both exactly what he needed in his heir. But opposite of Victor, James was calmer and tamable. That was why his men bought James from the circus and took him to Nathaniel Essex, a corrupt wiseman of science who was misusing his knowledge under my brother's hand but I could not let that happen. I could not let Romulus destroy another innocent life to rise his dying breed. I freed Logan from the cage and helped him escape with his brother, Victor, who came to save him. But I had to pay for my deed later. Romulus took it as my betrayal and imprisoned me for eternity. His men kept me under the influence of high level sedatives all the time. Wherever they went they took me along."

"If they took you everywhere with 'em, then why the hell did they leave ya behind this time?"

"Because it's a trap." Victor snarled loudly. "It's a goddamn trap! Remus said Romulus wanted one of us as his heir but he couldn't ever get either under his foot so he waited, to see if he could find someone else to lead his kind and he did." he spun to Logan. "It's my Cub. It's a goddamn class six feral, the perfect heir for Romulus. After killin' all other class fives of the world, there would be only two of the strongest ferals on the earth, him and his heir, that's the fuckin' reason behind all the killings."

"Oh my Lord!" Remus's eyes widened in great horror.

Logan plunged a hand into his hair. "And he carved our names on her hands because he knew that SHIELD would call us here immediately and Aks would be completely alone there."

Victor's jaw tightened at once. "Fury, get your men ready, the mansion is under attack."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Hope it explains everything...**

 **And liked my 'Vampiry' touch;-}? I just love all the movies based on the great animosity between Vampires and Werewolves :p**

 **Now time for an action packed Chapter, just a little wait peeps...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Invasion- I**

 **Ding ding ding peeps, here comes the first part of your action packed drama peeps! All those who have read THE MAN WITHIN ANIMAL know my action filled chapters are like Hollywood action movies. There're gonna be various back to back twists and turns and like always, the chap is going to end with a goddamn cliffhanger. So ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves ;p**

 **orangeporqupine- I just love cliffhangers lol ;-}**

 **BirdyCreed1995- Glad you liked it :-}**

 **Kosongbird- Gonna get crazier ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh c'mon Victor, just pick up the damn phone." Aks let out a frustrated growl after hearing the sixteenth 'Out Of Reach' message from Creed's phone. The ceremony was just about to get started and both brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Don't take so much stress, it's not good for the little buddy." Bobby reached the pregnant lady to calm her down a bit.

"I have to, Bobby, the bride'll be here any minute and Victor-"

"I know why and where they had to go but don't worry, they'll be here any time soon." Bobby gave an assuring smile. "By the way professor wants you to join us all over there, after all you're also a part of this family."

Aks looked over her shoulder at her friends standing beside the officiant. Jubilee waved her hand to her with a bright grin.

Aks gave a pursed smile. "Hmmm okay."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What the hell is wrong with the damn network?!" Victor snarled at his phone.

"Sir looks like they're somehow intercepting all the radio and electromagnetic waves and energies going into the mansion." One of Fury's nerdy operators read the information from his computer.

"They've broken the mansion's contact with the outer world." Natasha said in a serious tone.

Victor's eyes turned soullessly pitch black. "I swear Jimmy, if they even lay a goddamn finger on our Mate, they won't fuckin' live to regret it!" the furious snarl of Sabertooth echoed in the entire Hellicarrier.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A wide smile touched Aks's lips as she saw her littlest friend Meera scatter rose petals along the bridal path as one of beautiful flower girls with a 'What-The-Hell-Am-I-Doing?' expression on her face.

 _The little grumpy angel in white._ Aks chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Here comes the bride." Jubilee's low mutter pulled Aks out of her thoughts as the gorgeous bride stepped on the petal covered path, wrapped in a beautiful white V neck long embroidered gown.

"She looks amazing."

"Yeah right. She looks amazing and we look fashion deprived." Jubilee once again scrunched up her nose at her bridesmaid dress chosen by Jean, making Aks chuckle softly.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"U-Uh..sir?" another operator looked at Fury nervously, earning the attention of the feral brothers along. "An unknown aircraft has just landed at a short distance from the school."

All three man looked to one another. "Shit!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Shouldn't we climb those walls, commander?" a mysterious female figure covered in a black skin-tight outfit from head to toe asked the commander in chief of their troop.

The tall masked figure picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it over the giant wall. Before the pebble could even touch Xavier's ground, it was shattered by an invisible dome-like laser defense system protecting the mansion from the any kind of potential attack from the sky.

"Do you really think Xavier is that stupid? The old telepath's secured his house with one of the best security systems in the world. One damn jump over the wall and you'd end up like that pebble. We have to enter the mansion like every other person does." he looked up to the lofty back walls of the biggest target on their list, the X-Mansion.

"And for that we need to make the main entrance open by one of them and gave'em a taste of their own medicine."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh damn you Vic, where the hell-" Aks's growl caught in her throat as a strong waft of a mixture of some very strange smells struck at her sensitive nose. She lifted her nose in the air and took a deep sniff. Some very powerful... _feral_ scents tingled her nostrils.

 _What the hell?!_

"You are okay, dear?" professor looked up at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh-No actually, professor. I-I am not sure but...I think I've just smelled a group of unknown ferals around here."

"Me too." Hank also joined them.

Her sentence brought the deep wrinkles of agitation to professor's forehead. "But as far as I know, there is no feral guest invited to the wedding, am I right, Bobby?"

"Yes, professor. There's no feral on the list."

Charles took Aks's doubts seriously and tried to detect any kind of suspicious activity around the mansion.

"Strange." Xavier opened his eyes but the frown of his eyebrows deepened more. "I cannot get a read on the minds outside the mansion."

Hank signaled Bobby to go check on everything. "I just go and see if everything is okay." Bobby hastily headed toward the gate.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The automatic gate slid open with a click as Bobby pressed his thumb on the thumbprint scanner lock. His eyes scanned the area before stepping out. The environment outside the mansion was way too quite today. The gate slid shut as he stepped out. He quickly looked on his left, nothing there but just as he turned his face to his right, suddenly a vicious kick hit his neck out of nowhere and made him see the stars in the day.

"Good job, Caterina." the group of masked figures emerged out of the wood.

"Suit up boys, we have a wedding to attend."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Do you groom, Scott Christopher Summers take bride, Jean Elaine Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?" the officiant asked the million dollar question to the over excited groom.

"I do." Scott happily replied.

"Now, do you bride, Jean Elaine Grey take groom, Scott Christopher Summers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

Jean gave a wide smile before answering. "I-"

"What's hurry, sweetheart?" an mysterious voice halted her declaration out of nowhere. Everyone looked around to find the owner of the voice but couldn't.

But Aks's senses gave her a clear information about a group of feral presences.

"Looking for me?" suddenly a tall masked man wrapped in black appeared on the bridal path out of nowhere.

 _"Who are you?"_ Xavier immediately tried to read the mind of this uninvited guest.

"Let it be professor, your little mind tricks don't work on me." a nasty smirk in his voice.

"Who are you?" Xavier mouthed the question this time.

"I am..who's going to destroy this whole place in next five minutes if I don't get what I want." the entire X-Team's jaws tightened at the vicious line.

"Looks like that pissed y'all off. Okay, let me give a better introduction." with the damn sentence, the cabalistic voice took off his mask and revealed an Asian face with a jet black Mohawk.

"I am Daken Akihiro Howlett, the son of the great Wolverine."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

All the eyes present in the wedding widened with loud gasps at the shocking revelation. Aks shook her head in pure disbelief. _James has a son?_

"What the hell do you want from us?" Scott asked sternly.

"That woman." His finger pointed straight at Victor Creed's pregnant Mate.

"M-Me?!" Aks flinched back. Horror took over her face. The goddamned history was repeating itself.

Xavier immediately put two and two together about the whole situation. The mysterious, young man was here for Victor's Mate and there was going to be a war over her in new few moments. That's why he mentally contacted Kitty and ordered her to stand behind Aks.

"Why her?" Ororo's eyes narrowed at his demand.

"Because my Master needs her and the life inside her. Send her with me and the wedding goes as it should or-"

"Or what, boy?" Pietro's gigantic steel frame came forward and nodded at Scott and Hank. "You have no idea who you're messing with, kid."

Daken had a cryptic smirk on his lips. "Do you really think I've come here alone?"

Before anyone could understand the hidden meaning behind his words, a large pack of enormous, savage wolves appeared in the air out of nowhere and lunged at them all. With the beginning of bloody stampede, Daken surged forward to get his hands on Aks but before he could do so, Kitty suddenly grabbed her hand and phased them both away, as professor told her to do.

"Urghhh!" Daken snarled at the biggest failure of his life. He turned around and signaled a bunch of his soldiers to follow him. They all came back to their human forms. "C'mon let's go."

On the other hand, after a strong fall, it took the X-Team a few seconds to come back to its senses. A wounded professor calmed down the beast upon him through telepathy and Scott fried his snarling foe with his lazers. Ororo's lightnings started scorching the wolves to ashes and Remy pulled the injured Rogue and Jubilee aside before creating a very powerful kinetic energy blast with his staff that tossed away all the brutes surrounding him like a damned coin. Hank broke the metal claw studded paws of the snarling Lupine upon him and kicked him off. The vicious attack awoke the Phoenix force in Jean to protect her. Just as her eyes turned viciously black, The Phoenix lifted up all the Werewolves around her in the air and dropped them down to the ground with a loud thud.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"W-Where the hell are we, kitty?" Aks asked panicking.

"It's our secret underground hideout. Professor'd gotten it built after a horrible attack on the school years ago. I'm gonna bring all kids down here, just take care of them and yourself okay?"

"Okay." Aks gave a shaky nod. Kitty hastily touched the wall on her left and phased out to save all the children. Thanks to professor's decision to give a day off to all of'em because of the wedding, now she could collect them all from their rooms.

"Don't worry baby," Aks stroked her clothed tummy to calm down her Cub's raised heartbeats. "Daddy'll be here soon."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What the hell?!" Logan almost shouted as he saw Bobby's unconscious body lying on the ground. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream hit at their ears from the other side of the closed gate.

"They're inside." Victor hissed through his clenched jaw.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Calm down guys, everything's just fine." Aks tried to cajole all the panic-striken children. Their innocent eyes were filled with great horror at the moment.

"I'm scared, I just wanna go to mommy." a little girl sobbed.

"Don't worry baby girl," Aks pulled the girl in her lap and wiped her tears. "You're gonna see your mommy as soon as we get outta here."

"Aks's right, guys." Meera tried the suppress the shiver overwhelming her tone and agreed with her friend. "Our teachers are just having a little-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of someone's footsteps that halted outside their door.

"Was that..." Meera looked at Aks, fear crept into her eyes again.

Aks took a deep inhale and gasped. "He's standing outside."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The ears of Lupine beasts stood up as a deafening roar from behind touched them. Leaving their wounded 'preys' on the ground, they all quickly spun around and found a enraged Sabertooth storming at them at all fours with Logan and Natasha Romanoff's team behind him. They all snarled and ran at Victor together. Both brothers prodded out their claws and started slashing every damn throat that came in their way but thanks to their heightened healing factors and Muramasa Iron coated claws, Werewolves were able to resist all the bullets and strikes from the feral brothers and their little army. Attack after attack but the damned savages just don't seem to die.

"Back to back!" the brothers stuck to each other's backs while their enemies surrounded them in a circle.

"What the hell, bub?! Our claws ain't leavin' no slash on 'em, not even a fuckin' scratch!" Logan growled.

"Gotta aim at their hearts, it's gonna keep them down for a while." Sabertooth snarled as he landed another open clawed paw on one of the wolves.

"That works?" another slash.

"Works on most of 'em." Sabertooth said with a predatory smirk.

"Okay, let's try it." with the end of the line, Logan's one hand reached to block one of the wolf's metal claws, metals screeching and shooting sparks against each other but not for long as Logan's free hand advanced and drove its blades through the heart of the animal. It howled in pain and collapsed to the ground whimpering.

"Hell, it does work!" Logan grinned.

"Told ya, runt." Sabertooth grinned back.

"Shoot at their hearts, Red!" Romanoff nodded at the newest piece of information given by Logan and started firing at the hearts of their enemies.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"The feral brothers have reached the mansion sir." one of Sinister's operators informed him from his computer connected to the hidden cameras they'd attached to the collars of Werewolves.

Sinister looked to the screen with a clenched jaw. "They're back sooner than we thought and Daken has not come back with the woman yet." His red pupil-less eyes turned for the door of their craft. "Now I have to take the matter in my own hands but before that, tell one of them to go inside and disable Xavier's security system."

"We'll come with you, sir." a group of armed men shot up to accompany Sinister.

"No you will not. You will all stay here until I call you out because it is MY unfinished business with the great Leader of X-Men and I can face them all on my own." a sinister simper played on Sinister's lips.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Stay here in the case of the feral brothers come down here to stop us." Daken commanded his men to stay behind and take care of Victor Creed and his father before proceeding to find Sabertooth's Mate. He just needed to trace Aks's scent in the air and he found the underground tunnel that led him to the hideout.

"Where are you, aunt Aksy?" Daken sneered as he took his first step towards his destination.

"Or...I should call you my uncle's little human bitch?" he laughed wickedly and took another inhale. Her scent was becoming clearer and clearer with each step and suddenly a strong gust of mixed smells of fear and bewilderment struck at his nose.

"Gotcha." he smirked to himself as he reached the door his Master's prize was hidden behind.

On the other side of the door, Aks put a finger on her lips to signal the children to keep pindrop silent as she smelled Daken's scent in the air. All the kids nodded and did as she said. Everything went completely silent for a minute. Even Daken's voice wasn't coming through the door anymore until holy shit! suddenly a gunfire ruined the code plate and among hundreds of screams, the door slid open to let the uninvited guest in.

"Hello kids."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okaayyy now a few things to point out:-**

 **1\. The bites of my Werewolves don't turn people into Werewolves. That's vampire's thing, dudes :p**

 **2\. The invisible attack from Daken and his pack on X-men was a manipulation of Mister Sinister.**

 **3\. All those who've read Sinister's role in comics, know Sinister's always kept a big ugly grudge against Scott and Jean and I'm gonna keep it that way in the upcoming chapters.**

 **4\. Sorry, another cliffhanger :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Invasion- II**

 **Hey there guys, here is your Fifteenth chapter and the second part of THE INVASION. BEWARE peeps, this chapter is going to be a tragic one that was quite necessary for the further progress of the fic. LOGAN's become my inspiration for this one. After all, it's a Sabretooth fiction, it can't be all fluff.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You okay, people?" The feral brothers and Natasha pulled all the injured X-men back to their feet after sending the whole swarm of Werewolves to the ground for a while.

"We're fine." Scott wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"We're really grateful to SHIELD for their urgent help." Xavier said with a pained smile.

"No need to say thanks Charles, it's our duty." agent Romanoff smiled back.

Hank turned to Victor. "But you gotta hurry Creed, their Leader has gone after Aks."

"H-He wants your baby." Jean said with a whimper, holding her wounded tummy.

"I know." Sabertooth hissed as the deep amber irises turned soullessly black again and the claws expanded to their murderous length. "Sabertooth will rip the asshole fuckin' apart if he even touched our Mate and Cub."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"D-Don't even try to come any closer!" Aks pointed a warning finger at the smirking enemy, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tremble of her voice. All the screaming and crying children trying to hide behind Aks.

"Or what? Your unborn superbaby gonna jump out and kick my ass?" Daken had a nasty laugh. He took another step ahead.

"I said stay back!" Aks snarled louder this time.

"You know I won't, lady." smirking, he shook his head. "My Master wants what's growing in your womb at any fuckin' cost so you better come with me all quiet and nice or..." he suddenly surged forward and seized a little boy strayed from the crowd and wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"NO!" Aks and the kid, both shouted together.

"Or I kill each and every single one of those little fuckin' futures of Xavier one by one right here, the decision is all yours." he tightened his grasp around the fragile neck, making the child gasp loudly. The child struggled hard to break free and Daken just laughed at his poor attempts. The kid growled and used his mutation and buried the iron thorns coming out of his palms into Daken's thigh. He yelped in pain. He lifted the boy up in the air, leaving his dangling up there.

"You little piece of shit, I'm gonna rip your damn throat out!"

"N-No, please! I'll come with you b-but let him go first, please.." Aks begged him to spare the child's life folding her hands. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now you're talking some sense." Daken smirked wickedly and put the boy back down. "Take My hand." he extended his hand.

Aks helplessly wiped her tears and took a forced step ahead. She advanced her trembling hand to hold his but before it could happen, Meera, who was hidden among the little crowd of children during the whole nasty intimidation of the man who attacked their school, slowly came behind Daken and took a silent step toward him so she could reach close enough to touch his back and shock him with her 11,000 volt shock waves. It wouldn't kill him but surely paralyse him for a while. Aks's eyes broadened in horror as she realized what the other girl was trying to do.

 _No Meera don't do that!_

But fucking hell! Before Meera could follow her plan, Daken smelled the danger behind him. He spun with lightning speed and impaled the little girl with his claws.

"NO! ! ! !"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The entire X-Team, Natasha and her remaining men were now back to their feet to send their whimpering enemies back to extinction.

"Ready for the second round, Mr. Summers?" agent Romanoff pulled back the slide of her pistol with a smirk.

Scott snapped his neck. "Hell yes but before that-" he quickly turned to Kitty. "Take the professor to the medlab and perform first aid on him until we come back." Kitty nodded and promptly did as he said.

Just as the professor was sent to a safe place, his men started clearing his ground. The groaning wolves on the ground had no chance against the combined force of the X-Men and SHIELD and within the next few minutes, their entire pack was wiped out.

"Finally, it's over." Scott said with a proud half-smile. "C'mon people, let's go in and finish the rest."

But unfortunately, there was another bigger catastrophe coming for Xavier's men. Just as they all turned around to go back in, an invisible air attack clouded the mansion, the rockets started raining from the sky to target the X-Men out of nowhere. One of them targeted Jean. Her left leg was badly scorched in the blast. Scoot immediately advanced to pick her up in his arms and told the team to scatter around and take shelter from the invasion.

"What happened to the protective shield? Why isn't it stopping the attack?!" Hank snarled out his question to their leader from behind a tree.

"Because...you people are not the only ones who can make things vanish." a mysterious voice laced with thick English accent was followed by a wicked laugh.

"Who da hell is dat?!" Remy asked through his narrowed glare toward the sky.

"I am the greatest invention of the Science." the hostile craft suddenly came back to visibility in the air just as the damn words came out from the mouth of the tall man proudly standing on the roof of it in a dark blue armored outfit with a large, popped collar falling back onto his eclectic, streamer cape. He widened his arms with a wicked smirk.

"I. Am. Mister. Sinister."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I can smell those goddamn sniffers outside the tunnel, they are waitin' for us." Sabertooth growled as he smelled the growling pack in the air.

Logan pointed his chin toward a narrow way. "You go, take 'em down and I go and open the secret back entrance for the kids and Aks." both brothers nodded at each other.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks felt as if someone'd knocked the damn air out of her lungs. An innocent little girl she called her friend was killed by a crazy son of a bitch right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything to save her. Her eyes flooded with tears as she saw Meera's whimpering body fall down onto the ground.

"Meera!" Aks ran and took her bloody body in her arms. "O-Open your eyes baby, y-you're gonna be just fine, j-just open your eyes darling.." Tears were flowing out of her eyes and falling on Meera's cheeks. The little girl opened her teary eyes with a painful moan and gave a weak smile.

"I-I-I..t-t-tried.." Meera groaned with a breaking gasp and gripped Aks's hand tightly, Aks folded her fingers around her small grip and took it to her lips. She kissed it sobbing. After a breaking series of loud gasps, Meera finally let go of Aks's hand with her final breath.

"M-Meera?...Meera?..wake up darling.." Aks patted her cheek to make her open her eyes but no use. The little good-hearted angel had left this world and was never coming back.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Sinister?" Scott's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the owner of the mysterious voice.

The pour of rockets stopped. "Ah glad to know you still remember me, Summers." a wicked smirk followed the sentence.

"You're kissing that Mohawk jerk's ass this time?" Scott had a taunting smirk. His eyes burning with anger behind his ruby shades.

"Watch that mouth, you low living vermin!" Sinister spat. "He and I just work for the same Master just like you worship that old man. And my Master wants the human female you're all hiding behind those walls."

"Y-You're never gonna get her until we're alive." Jean came out of hiding and held her lover's hand.

Sinister's red eyes flared up to shoot a concussive blast. "THEN GET READY TO DIE!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks just kept sitting there like a statue with her little friend's soulless body in her lap whose death had jostled her to the core. All other children stood around them and mourned the death of a great friend.

Daken wiped his claws on the sides of his thigh with an eye roll. "Stupid sentimental bullshit."

He advanced and leaned in to grab Aks's forearm."C'mon, tear time is over." he laboriously stood her heavy frame up. "Let's go before your goddamn boyfriend comes down here." he tried to pull her with him but couldn't as her feet got stuck to the floor like glue. Daken's jaw tightened this time. He spun his glare to the defiant woman whose glare was fixed down there on the lifeless body of Meera, her chest heaving with rage.

Daken smirked. "Oh now you're playing angry huh," he took his face close to hers and challenged her. "Whatcha you gonna do, bitch?"

Holy mother of God, all of a sudden, Aks lifted up her eyes that'd turned pitch black just like his Mate Sabertooth's and bored into his. She roared before burying her newborn bloody three inch claws into his chest and shoved him high flying against the wall next to the entrance."

"Now, you die!" Aks hissed and bared her vicious canines at a baffled Daken.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The furious battle between the X-Men and Sinister was still on. Avoid getting hurt by the rain of rockets, Cyclops's optic blasts were counterattacking Sinister's concussive blasts being fired from his hands, eyes and the scarlet diamond in the middle of his forehead and even with a slashed stomach and injured leg, Jean was continuously trying to manipulate the speed and direction of the hostile craft. On the other hand, Storm called out the enormous, devastating tornadoes to destroy the ship. Beast gave a shoulder jump to Remy who leapt into air and smashed the firing wings of the Jet with a big kinetic energy blast of his staff before landing on the ground in style. Sinister stumbled down to the ground as his heavily damaged craft was jostled by the tornadoes and found himself surrounded by the X-men.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

It took Daken a long stunned minute to get back to his feet. Shock clearly written on his face. He touched the back of his head, his fingers smeared with blood. He let out a weak groan and licked it off.

"You're going to pay for it, bitch!" he hissed in pure wrath before snikting out his claws and ran at her to drive them through Aks's heart but before his claws could even touch her, a clawed hand went right through his stomach. Daken's eyes bulged out with a shocked gasp.

"Nobody can kill what's mine, boy!" Sabertooth snarled and pulled his hand back. Daken collapsed to the floor with a groan. Sabertooth hastily surged forward and wrapped his arms around his Mate. His eyes widened as they met hers. He saw his own reflection in those pitch-dark pools. Her fangs and claws told the entire story. Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

"He killed Meera." her shaking finger pointed down to the bloody, lifeless body of the innocent girl on the floor.

His clawed forefinger reached up to wipe her tears before turning his murderous glare to the son of a bitch who was responsible for all this.

"Now you dead, asshole!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"The playtime is over, Essex." Cyclops declared their win over Sinister.

"Not so soon, Summers!" Sinister barked and and fired a blast at Cyclops but he successfully avoided it and in return blasted both of Sinister's hands.

"Oh damn you all, pathetic insects!" Sinister snarled in pain. Both of his bloody hands writhing like a fish without water on the ground. As long as his healing factor regenerated his hands, he tried to shoot blasts at the team through the scarlet diamond on his forehead but Jean stepped forward and created a wall like protective shield between her team and Sinister. She took another step forward and transformed the protective wall into a circle and prisoned Sinister within it. He played his final trick and tried to hypnotize the entire X-Team but unfortunately, Jean's little 'cell' failed his telepathic manipulation too.

"What happened, Sinister? No more mind tricks left to play?" Beast sneered at Sinister's helpless frame.

Sinister laughed hysterically. "There's one thing about me y'all should never forget about the great Mister Sinister." Suddenly the laugh died and a cryptic smirk took over his lips.

"I am the king of Manipulation." just as the damned sentence left Sinister's mouth, another hostile craft suddenly appeared in the sky and another pack of Werewolves leapt at the team out of it but before they could even touch the Xavier's soldiers, a freezing blast from behind froze all of them in the air, the frozen statues shattered into thousands of pieces just as they hit the ground.

"And there's one thing about the X-Men you should never forget," Bobby snapped his neck. "Our teamwork always wins." Sinister roared in frustration this time, another failure of the day.

"Time to surrender, Sinister." Natasha and her remaining men proceeded to capture one of the most wanted mutant criminals of the world.

"Not so easy, fools!" with another mysterious smirk, Sinister looked up and the pilot of the ship activated a couple of electrically powered 'arm-like' metal tentacles attached to the lower surface to the craft. One of them wrapped around Sinister's waist and pulled him back up and oh shit, the other pulled up the most wounded member of the X-Team, Jean into the craft.

"SCOTT!"

"JEAN!" Scott roared and tried to destroy the plane with his lasers but it disappeared again and fled from the sky of mansion.

"NO! ! ! !" Scott fell on his knees and roared looking up to the empty sky with flooded eyes, still trying to look for his Jean among those thick, white clouds.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You are sure about that, old man?" as he got back up to his feet and snapped his neck, the bloody hole on his stomach vanished within a damned second. The claws coated with the unique blend of Adamantium and Muramasa Iron were out with a crooked half-smile. "You little claws have no chance against these."

"You're not the only one who has them, boy." the secret back entrance slid open and Logan stepped in with his shining blades already out. Logan looked at Aks's new transformation and then down at Meera's brutally murdered body. His eyes were filled with pure hatred for the man standing on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the great Wolverine." Daken had a vicious simper.

"That's gonna be your last fuckin' smile, asshole." both brothers stood together. "Because you certainly don't have a chance against us."

"Let's put that statement to a test." with the end of his hissing sentence, Daken ran at both brothers but they surged forward to block him. Logan held his claws against his and Sabertooth gave three large slashes on his chest. Daken snarled in pain and stepped back, the splits healed within a second. He surged and drop kicked Sabertooth before burying his blades into his shoulder. Sabertooth hissed in pain.

"VICTOR!" Aks surged towards her Mate but suddenly her head started spinning due to another overwhelming shock of the day. The kids behind her promptly advanced and held her collapsing frame.

"NO!" Sabertooth snarled as he saw his Mate pass out.

Logan grabbed the back of Daken's collar and pulled him back to his feet but he pushed Logan away. 'blades vs blades' battle started between these two men. Logan blocked his every attack against his own blades, the metals shooting sparks at the furious friction. A nasty kick hit Logan's neck to break his defense. Logan stumbled back a little, Daken took advantage of it and drove his claws through his stomach. Logan roared in pain. Sabertooth quickly forced himself back to his feet and buried his claws into Daken's back, making him bark in pain too.

Logan kicked Daken away to pull the claws out of his stomach. One leap in the air and Logan buried all his claws into Daken's shoulders and pinned him to the floor.

"Go Victor, get Aks and all the kids outta here."

"No! I'm gonna kill that asshole first who tried to harm my Mate!" Sabertooth snarled.

"Try to understand Creed, Meera's traumatic death has caused YOUR mutation to emerge in Aks's human body. She needs medical help, ya have to get her outta here."

Sabertooth looked back to his Mate and growled in frustration but finally nodded and sprang to his feet to do as Logan said. He picked up his Mate in his arms and got out of the room with all the children.

"Now you get ready to die, shithead." Logan raised his claws in the air to aim at Daken's heart.

Daken laughed weakly, blood coloring his teeth. "For the first time in history, a father is going to kill his son and feel proud of it later."

"Save yer lies boy, I ain't gonna melt on 'em." Logan smirked.

Daken smirked back. "Your peeps didn't tell you about me out there? Hmmm well, you don't remember anything doesn't mean it's not true. Can't you even smell it, _dad_?"

"Stop calling me that, you crazy son of a-" Just as Logan raised his claws through the air again, a little man appeared in the room out of the zero and teleported Daken away with him within a blink, leaving a stunned Logan behind.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Next week- Logan finds out about the history of his so called son, Daken.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Nasty Past**

 **This one is going to reveal Daken's origin and how Romulus made him his servant.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"How's she, Blue?" Victor asked Hank agitatedly as he came out of the room. His anxious gaze still fixed on Aks's unconscious frame through the window of medlab.

Hank scratched his forehead with a deep sigh. "Well the condition is not very good Victor, the baby-"

"What happened to the Cub?!" sudden panic rumbled in his throat.

"The baby's fine but..." Hank tried to ease his words. "Meera's death has shaken Aks to her core. Her mind is still under the trauma of her tragic event and this depression could be a huge threat to the baby's life so therefore, its healing factor has sent it into a temporary dormancy."

"A-A temporary what?!" Creed asked baffledly.

"It's a rare condition in feral pregnancies. Whenever a feral mother has to go through a depressive or traumatic state, the embryo's healing factor sends it into an unreactive sleep until its mother gets out of her mental condition."

"Is it safe for both of 'em?" Victor asked, desperately trying to suppress the ache of his chest.

"Yeah but just for now. It's the final month of Aks's pregnancy, Victor. In fact we'd be bringing her here for the delivery in a day or two if that attack..." Hank sighed and put a hand on Victor's shoulder. "The baby needs to wake up soon and for that we all have to get her out of this trauma as soon as we can or the baby-"

"NOTHING will happen to our Cub, di ya understand?!" Victor let out a controlled snarl. "I will not let anything happen to either of them."

"That's what I wanted to-"

"She's come around!" a ray of relief flicked in Victor's eyes as his nose caught Aks's awakened scent. He hastily looked through the window. Aks was squirming on the bed in her half-concious state. Both ferals hurried into the room with a couple of relieved smiles.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What's the matter, Chuck? Why the hell is there no lead on Jean yet?!" a howling Logan stormed into Xavier's office. His claws's eagerness of ripping those goddamned barbarians to fucking shreds was marginalized by the priority to find Jean at the moment.

"I'm trying my best, Logan but.." Xavier scratched his bandaged forehead. "Our enemies've stood up some very powerful defensive walls around Jean's mind. I'm sure there's a high level telepath involved in all this."

"And I know who it is." Logan answered with a clenched jaw.

"You do?" heavy surprise written on Xavier's face.

"Yes. It's-"

"A blast from the past." a familiar voice from behind.

"Nichols? You here at this time?" Xavier's narrowed eyes first glanced at the director of SHIELD and then at the other unexpected guest standing behind him, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America.

"Back to work, Cap?" Logan smirked.

"Yes you can say that." Rogers smirked back.

Professor leaned forward and interlaced his fingers on the table. "I believe that the reason behind this sudden visit is related to the attackers. We truly need SHIELD's help to find Jean at the moment."

"We certainly would give you that, professor." Fury gave an assuring smile. "And yes, the reason behind our visit is definitely about the brutal attack on the mansion. The information Mr. Rogers has come back with from our little mission we'd sent him on has revealed that the Head of the intruders is actually related to-"

"I know it's gonna be about the asshole who killed an innocent girl today so save your damn breath already, Nick, I don't believe any of his nonsense." Logan snarled and hastily pushed past Steve for the door but-

"You don't wanna face it does not mean it's not true." Steve said sternly.

Logan's feet halted at the taunt. He spun around. "What the fuck does that mean, Rogers?"

Steve turned around to face him. "I know you can smell it Logan, you can smell that he's your own blood."

"Steve is right, Logan. Daken already told us about his relationship with you." Professor tried to make him understand.

"He said and you guys believed him?!" Logan snapped. "Couldn't he be lying? Because if he's really my son, then where has he been all these goddamn years?"

Fury stepped forward. "We've come with all the answers, Logan. Rogers's found out a very disturbing history behind Daken's birth and we really want you to know it before you go berserk on your own seed as you meet him next time."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest with a locked jaw. "Ya have only Fifteen minutes."

Rogers let out a deep breath before finally opening his mouth to reveal Daken's nasty past. "Two week ago Furry's sources revealed Daken's Master's links to a very familiar face of the SHIELD, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes or as we all know him, the Winter Soldier."

"Bucky? How the hell is that kid involved in this Romulus shit, bub?" Logan asked with a puzzled look.

"That was the reason behind my visit to Wakanda two week ago. We got Bucky out of his cryogenic sleep and tried to read his sleeping memories. They exposed that Akihiro, also known as Daken is the son of Logan and his Japanese wife Itsu. In 1946, Itsu, while in the last stages of her pregnancy, was murdered by the Winter Soldier when Logan wasn't at home. After Itsu's death, Romulus came there and took the baby with him, cutting him from his mother's womb and leaving her body behind. The baby survived the horrible incident due to his mutant healing factor which he inherited from his father but for the past seven decades, Romulus's been poisoning his mind against you. He thinks you're responsible for the death of his mother and now he's back to take his revenge on you."

"I-Itsu..?" Logan's bewildered eyes roamed around as the name of his forgotten..Mate touched his ears a-and she was murdered by a fucking enemy of his? and Gawd, then their baby...

Logan stormed forward and gripped the empty chair in front of him. His killer grasp squashing the old metal. He raised his reddened eyes, wrathful tears blurring his vision. "Where is Barnes? I am gonna kill that motherfucker!"

Steve sighed and slowly shook his head. "Do you really want to punish a man for something he'd done under someone's spell?"

"Don't ya dare fuckin' try to save that asshole, Rogers!" Logan roared.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not trying to save anybody. The truth is that Romulus had hypnotized Barnes to do it and the purpose behind the brutal murder was to possibly gain a worthy heir to his throne," he pointed his index at Logan. "As your son, Daken."

Logan's eyes broadened again. The dark chapter of his nasty childhood was biting him in the ass again.

"But if he's already gotten his heir as Daken, why does he now want Victor's baby?" Fury asked.

"Perhaps because Logan's son does not have everything he wants in his successor." Professor concluded.

"But how's that possible? Daken is my next generation, why doesn't he have a higher class?"

"Maybe because he was brought to this world before his actual birth. It is possible that it weakened his feral traits and now Romulus, the man you three are talking about, is looking for a new successor."

"I don't care what that fuckin' pet of Romulus fuckin' lacks!" Logan snarled with an unbreakable determination in his eyes. "He's killed a child and tons of Fury's soldiers and tried to hurt the people I call my friend, he's going to fuckin' pay for it!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks's eyes were still closed but her body was laboriously struggling to wake up. Her pupils dancing behind those closed lids. Clearly, she was fighting all the tragic memories of earlier today. The brutal murder of her little friend was being replayed in front of her eyes again and again. She whimpered softly, her new claws continuously waving and scratching at someone in the air as if she was trying to stop that monster in her dream.

"..L-Leave her, l-let go of her hand!"

Victor promptly reached her. "Aks? Aks? Open your eyes darlin'," Creed tried to grab Aks's attacking hands, getting both of his cheeks clawed in the process. Her eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. She quickly sat up. Her baffled eyes looked around her, searching for the innocent face of that little girl but couldn't find her, suddenly reality knocked at her mind.

 _Meera was dead._

Tears spilled out of her eyes again. "V-Victor..he k-killed-"

"Shhh...I know darlin'," he quickly pulled her in a warm hug and began stroking her hair.

Her words dissolved in a weak sob. "I-I tried to..but he.."

"Don't cry baby, not good for the Cub.." he kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"Victor's right Aks, you need to calm down." Hank's soft voice pulled their attention. She pulled off and flinched as she saw four clotted streaks of blood on Victor's left cheek.

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, i-i hurt you, didn't I? With these damn things!" she looked at her claws disgustfully.

He held her face in his palms and bored his eyes into hers. "You don't need to hate'em, darlin', they're a part of your body now."

"But why the hell didn't I get them when I needed them most?!" tears flooded out of her eyes again. "I could've saved her Victor, with these I could've saved her but..it all happened just because of me."

His grip around her cheeks tightened. "Don't you dare try to blame yourself for anything you didn't knew a fuck about, you get that? If there's anyone responsible for the whole mess it's that asshole and his fuckin' army!"

"Oh c'mon Creed, you know she is right." a hissing snarl from behind caused the feral couple's necks to turn around. The wounded leader of the X-Men was standing against the door frame with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. A sharp stench of alcohol and dry tears rolling off him.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, Scott boy?" Victor glared over his shoulder at a emotionally broken Scott.

Seeing the wrothful look Scott had for the feral couple in his eyes, Hank hurried over and put a hand over Scott's chest. "You need to come with me Scott, I'll explain everything to you."

"There's nothing left to explain, McCoy!" Scott hissed. "No more Lies!"

Only Scott's words were enough to tightened Victor's jaw. As Aks saw his claws lengthen, she grabbed his hand and shook her head with a silent plea in his eyes. Creed nodded rolling his eyes and pulled back his claws. He got up and turned around to knock some sense back into the tightass's head.

Scott huffed at his stern look and downed half of the bottle in a large gulp. "You wanna know what I was trying to say? I said SHE IS FUCKING RIGHT!" he threw the bottle to the floor with the damned line. The sharp shatter of the bottle caused Aks to wince.

"She's fucking responsible for everything!" he pointed a wrathful finger at Victor's Mate. His accusation cleared he'd known the secret Creed and his own friends'd been hiding from him for such a long time and now he was going to pour all of his anger onto the woman his lover was taken away from him because of.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I know I know, too much of angst in this chap but don't worry, it all ends in the next update. Please be with me peeps...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Last Goodbye**

 **The last goodbye to a fabulous character...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Now it was over the fucking limit. Victor shot ahead and slammed the leader of X-men against the wall behind him. "Watch yer fuckin' mouth, Summers! It ain't yer fuckin' X-Bunch that's gonna tolerate every fuckin' nonsense ya say!"

Hank surged forward and tried to separate both men. "Leave him Victor, let go of him!"

"Nonsense?!" instead of blasting Creed with his wrathful lasers, Scott gave a hopeless laugh. "Do you still wanna keep it a fuckin' secret from her, Creed? After whatever happened today? Even after seeing a little girl's death because of her-"

"I said keep that fuckin' mouth shut or I-"

"S-Secret?" Aks's trembling question pulled the attention of both of snarling men. "What secret are you talking about, Scott?"

Scott disengaged his collar from Creed's grips and landed on the ground. "I'm talking about the goddamn secret he, Logan and professor'd keeping from all of us since you both came back to the mansion." he pushed past Creed and Hank. "The attack, it was planned. Those assholes'd been planning it for months and day one, from day one your goddamn mate knew they were after you but when he couldn't keep your ass hidden in that small fucking cabin of yours, he brought you here to-"

"Just shut the fuck up, one eye!" Sabertooth roared out with a blinking change of eyes and grabbed Scott's throat before lifting him in the air like a damned paper. His claws piercing the skin around his windpipe.

"Oh you two please stop creating a darned scene before the pregnant woman!" Hank snarled at them both.

"D-Don't force me to take off my shades and fry your feral ass, Sabertooth!" one of Scott's hands reached up to make his threat come true as spitting rage jumped out of his mouth.

Sabertooth smirked. "Oh try me, Scott boy-"

"I-Is it t-true, Victor?" a stunned tremble in Aks's voice. "T-That you knew about this already but still brought me here, is it true?" she could smell the truth in Scott's words but still wanted to hear it from her Mate's mouth.

With a deep sigh, Sabertooth was pushed back in. Victor put the drunk Leader of X-men down. He turned to his Mate. A strange hesitancy crept into his eyes. "Darlin'..I can explain-"

"Victor," she held out a hand and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the wounding answer. "Yes..or no?"

Victor closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Yes."

Aks shook her head in pure disbelief. Tears blurred her sight again. It was true. She was actually the one who was fucking responsible for Meera's death!

Her feet mindlessly stepped backwards and fell on the broken pieces of the glass. A painful hiss jumped out of her mouth.

"Aks-"

"DON'T!" she held out a warning finger with a roar. "Don't try to follow me, Victor!" she wiped her tears and stormed out of the room, leaving her bloody footprints behind. Creed plunged both of his hands into his hair and roared in great frustration.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Punishing yourself is not going to bring my prize to me." the continuous attack of the Roman scourge whiplashes finally stopped when an old, veteran voice opened the door of Daken's pitch dark chamber. Two glowing golden eyes stepped in and switched on the light.

Daken squeezed his eyes shut as the bright light of the room fell on him and revealed a horrific sight of his bloody naked back to his Master. The wounds of the skin'd been healed by his factor but the wounds of his pathetic failure could not be healed by anything.

His Master- The Great Romulus, a colossal, muscled but _old_ feral man with purely white hair tied in a long pony tail showing the experience of Millennia, except for his bangs which were still black. His broad, furry chest and heavy chiseled arms seemed to keep an unimaginable strength. His white coarse sideburns were expanded to his pointed canines that were even bigger and scarier than Sabertooth's. His entire torso was covered in a metal Roman armor from his ancient reign with a set of black metal gauntlets his clawed fingers are coming out of and a spiked iron knee guard on his right knee.

He was a living idol of God of War.

He slowly walked over to the ashamed young man and traced a clawed finger from the end of his spine to his neck, collecting a drying streak of blood on the pad of his finger. He slowly brought it to his mouth and licked the clotted gore off it.

"You are a warrior, my son, I like to see you covered in the blood of our enemies, not your own."

Daken turned around with a heavy heart and fell at his Master's feet, his eyes unable to meet the man he failed today. "I am ashamed, Master. I disappointed you today. I should have buried my claws into the goddamn chests of them both as they entered the room, it was my biggest mistak-"

"That must not be repeated." Romulus commanded sternly. "Next time I expect to see you back with the mother of the saviour of my race or there will be no teleporter there to save you from your father's claws again."

Daken nodded with unbreakable determination. "Yes, Master."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Aks, listen to me-"

"Stop following me, Victor, just go away!" she ignored her Mate's pleas and kept stomping towards the gate of the mansion.

"For fucks sake darlin', just-"

"I said go away!" Aks snapped.

Now Sabertooth's jaw tensed. _The frail is being too damn stubborn!_ He surged forward and grabbed her upper arm.

He pulled her against his chest. "Let go of my hand, Victor!" she roared and struggled to wrench out of his grip.

"Why should I, woman?!" Victor roared back. "Where the fuck do you wanna go?!"

"Away from this fucking place where a girl died because of me!" her tears streamed out of her eyes again. Creed softened at once as he saw those goddamned streams spill out of her eyes again and loosened his grip a little.

"Why Vic," she shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me everything before?"

Victor sighed. "I wanted to but...couldn't because of our Cub."

"That's why you brought me here and put all those innocent children's lives on the fucking stake, right?!" she snarled again.

"I DID NOT want to bring you back here!" Victor snarled back. "I was all ready to face those fuckers on my own in our cabin but it was wheels and Jimmy who forced me to keep ya here."

"But you could've at least told me about it!" she roared.

"What could you have done even if I told you?!, you could've stopped it?!" he roared back.

"Yes I could've!" she jerked out of his grip. "I would never come back here and risk all those lives because of me!" she took an infuriated step ahead and bored her eyes into her Mate's. "Do you know what I'd told her last time when I met her? I said we were all her family and going to protect her for every danger out there but we couldn't Victor, we couldn't. You know why? Because she died trying to save _me_!"

She dug an angry finger into her chest. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for that Victor, I never will." she burst into tears with her last sentence.

Creed's angry facade melted down as his Mate's blubbering body threatened to collapse to the floor. He hurried and wrapped his arms around her. She made a weak attempt to push him away but his hands tightened around her. She finally let herself sink into her Mate's arms and buried her sobs into his chest.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"If you're also here to grab my collar and slam me against the fucking wall, go ahead." Logan's angry steps flinched back for a second when he saw Scott's drunken frame sitting on the floor. A couple of Jack Daniel's lying besides him. Logan stifled down his anger with a sharp exhale. He knew what emotional state Scott was going through right now. His meltdown on Aks was a nasty result of it.

He sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how ya feel about all this, Scott, but you also gotta admit, you blamed the wrong person fer whatever happened. She didn't know a damn thing about it and Creed didn't even want to drag us into it. It was me and professor who insisted him-"

"But you could've told me about it!" Scott snarled out his anger and pain.

Logan sighed. "We didn't because of your wedding and-"

"My wedding..." Scott let out a pained laugh. The agonizing moment of his lover's abduction replayed before his eyes again. Soon the laugh died and he let himself get lost in good, old memories of his time with Jean.

"Jean was the first friend I got on my first day in this school. The only person who never called me a dangerous freak. We grew up together and among all the ups and downs of our lives, our relationship only grew stronger. In course of time she developed into a cold-hearted and self-centered bitch toward all of you but with me, she was always my good, old Jeannie. I love her for that, I always have and I know she also loves me. We never doubted each other's affections until you jumped into our lives!" he threw a murderous glare to Logan. "Your reckless attitude, 'bad boy' image and that obsessive interest in MY woman, they all always made thing go from bad to worse between us."

"So worse that ya jumped inta a teenager's panties behind her back?" Logan smirked sarcastically.

"That was also because of your shameless flirting with Jean everyday!" Scott snarled again. "The way you you crossed your fucking limit with her everyday and the way she enjoyed every damn dirty bit of your attentions, It all drove me insane! It drove me crazy when I thought you and Jean-"

"Jean and I never _crossed_ our fuckin' limits until she saw ya grab that little ass!" Logan snarled back, widening Scott's eyes in pure shock.

His hand hastily reached his shades. "You son of a-"

Logan halted him. "I know it's the crappiest time to tell ya that but yes, we did it. Twice. And we ain't ashamed of it 'cause they were just a couple 'revenge fucks'!" Yes, that was what it was. She came ta me only when you cheated on her. She was hurt, and eager for a goddamn retribution. And she was hurt because she really loves ya, bub. I hate ta admit but she even cried out yer name in our...encounters. Do you know how I felt at that time? I felt like...a fuckin' dildo, man! A way ta satisfy her vengeful lust.

But a day before her wedding, she came to me and said she wanted ta finish off whatever we had in past forever because from now on you're both going ta get over all the misunderstandings of the past and move on as a happily married couple."

Logan patted him on the shoulder and prepared himself to say something good about Summers which was almost impossible until this day. "Find her Scott, bring her back because you're the only one who's beaten that Sinister's ass in the past and I'm sure ya can do it again."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Are you sure, Victor? Is that what you and Aks have decided?"

"I am, Chuck. I cannot live with my Mate in a damn place where everyone is blaming her for her own friend's death. We just wanna leave." Creed replied determinedly.

"Look, I know you're infuriated over Scott's unforgivable behavior and I'm extremely sorry about that-"

"It's not just about Scott. Today it was him but what about tomorrow? I can't stand all those damn mouth trash-talkin' about my Mate everyday!" he hissed.

"But where will you take her in such a delicate state?"

"I'm thinkin' about one of my hideouts."

"You're sure you'll be able to keep her safe there?"

"What the hell do ya mean by that, Wheels?!" Victor let out a controlled snarl. "You think I cannot save my Mate from all those assholes on my own?!"

"You know that's not what I was trying to say, Victor." Xavier tried to make him understand. "I just want your baby to be born in a safe and peaceful environment. That's why, I would like to suggest my friend's house in Muir Island, Scotland.

"Your friend?"

"Yes. Moira Mactaggert. She knows about the whole situation already and would be a great help in taking care of Aks there."

"And what about the security?"

"Do not worry about that. Years ago I'd made her residence 'Telepathy-Proof' for some personal reasons. Only Cerebro can track it down on the map. And it would be great if you take Logan with you and Aks because two is always better than one. I can arrange a secret flight by Blackbird tomorrow night."

Victor gave a thanking nod.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ya sure, darlin'?" Victor asked his Mate one last time if she was really strong enough to step ahead and turn the knob of the cremation chamber.

Ask let out a shaky breath. "Yes. I am." there was soft determination in Aks's teary eyes. She took a couple of trembling steps forward. Her slightly shaking hand reached the metal lump. For one second, she felt like she couldn't do it. Her inner strength lessened to zero in that tiny moment. She hastily looked over her shoulder. Professor, Logan and all her friends were present there, to bid their farewells to the noble soul but Aks's eyes just caught her Mate's. He advanced and held her shaking shoulders and gave an encouraging nod. She nodded back and drove her eyes back to knob.

She looked at the lifeless frame of her friend one final time. **"Bhagwaan tumhari aatma ko shaanti de bacche."-** Rest in peace, sweetheart."

she gave her last goodbye to the little angel and turned the knob.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Really, that was the toughest chapter I've written so far. Sorry for all that angst guys, next chapter is definitely going to bring some good moments.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Do I Need To Say It?**

 **Heya guys here's your Eighteenth chap with some good moments as I promised last time, hope y'all like it ;-}**

 **And something I haven't done for a very long time,**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh welcome to my home sweet home, sweetheart!" Moira heartily hugged Aks. "Hope the journey went comfortable for you."

she welcomed the young woman to her big, well decorated mansion. Aks stepped in with a forced smile. The old lady could read deep sadness of her eyes.

"And welcome...Mr. Creed." there was a plastered smirk on Moira's lips when she greeted the giant feral who was one of the 'Most Wanteds' on CIA list once. Creed just grunted in response and pushed past the gammer with two large luggage bags.

"How are ya, darlin'? Still lookin' hot, what's the secret?" Logan greeted the old friend in his good old, flirtatious way.

"Oh yeah right," smirking, Moira shook her head with an eye roll. "If it's about still looking hot then I've got to say, you're still that good old stud I saw last time." Moira grinned and hugged the feral friend.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"How do you plan to use that woman in our search, Nathaniel?" Romulus asked his most trusted servant, Nathaniel Essex, looking at Jean's unconscious frame behind a glass door.

"I beg your pardon, Master but I never said I was going to use _her_ in our quest for your prize."

"What do you mean by that?" Romulus's thick, white eyebrows drew close in suspicion. "And what is the purpose behind keeping her here then if you are not going to need her in our mission?"

A mysteriously sinister smile crept onto his paled lips. "You are going to find it out very soon, my Master."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Twelve Days Later**

"Uh-Victor, you've seen, Aks?" Moira asked Creed who was busy splitting some firewood in her vast lawn.

"In the bathroom." he replied nonchalantly, not bothering to stop his Axe.

"Um..okay." the old woman muttered and spun around to go back in but a thought halted his feet.

She sighed and turned back to him. "You need to get her out of this, Victor."

"What the hell do ya think I'm tryin' ta do everyday?" Victor growled. His eyes still fixed on his target. "Every time I try to divert her mind to other stuff by talkin' ta her, she just listens to me like a goddamn statue and then gets it all out of her other ear. Ya told me to take her out, I did but what happened? Nothing! Only her body was sitting there with me, not her goddamn mind!" the last log's splinters went flying in the air. "She doesn't talk, she doesn't laugh, she doesn't... I-I never thought I was ever gonna miss her chirping mouth so damn much." he finally revealed the stinging ache of his chest to someone.

Moira sighed. "No matter how much she ignores your efforts but you have to keep trying, Victor because Logan and I, we just can help her feel better about her health but you, Logan told me what you are to her, her _Mate_. The man she trusts, the man she loves. You're the only one who can get this pain out of her chest."

"But how?" he shrugged with a slightly helpless growl. "I know she would never say it from her mouth but, I'm sure she believes that I'm also responsible for whatever happened in the mansion and frankly, she's not wrong."

Moira crossed her arms over her front. "Self-blame always worsens thing in this kind of situations, if you ask me. Instead of beating yourself in self-blaming, you need to make her feel that you understand her pain but she also needs to understand that people's absences in your life shouldn't put a full stop on it. Today or tomorrow, she'll have to move on for you and her child."

Creed mused over the old woman's words for a long moment and then nodded. "Maybe yer right."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Plannin' ta freeze yer ass in the giant tub today?" Victor's sharp growl broke Aks's aimless cogitation. He was inside, taking off his clothes. His hungry eyes raking over his Mate's glistening body.

"Sorry, I was just...thinkin' something." she gave a short pursed smile, trying to get out.

"Don't get out, just scoot forward." he ordered carelessly, he was all naked in the next second. Aks just sighed and did as he said.

He leaned back against the tub rim and pulled her against his chest. The dying lukewarmness of the water was still soothing. "Gotta say, baldy's girlfriend has spent quite a cash for their fun time in tub." unlike any other time when Aks would just burst into laughing on his joke, she just smirked this time.

Creed sighed deeply and held her hands. He interlaced his fingers with hers. "I ever told ya about Brigette?" his rough voice interrupted the peaceful silence again.

"Brigette?" her questioning gaze spun to her Mate.

"Brigette Morgan aka... _Birdy_. She was my...therapist years ago.

"No. You didn't. But professor did." she faced away from him and replied calmly.

"He did?" a heavy surprise on his words. "What did he tell you?"

"That she was your therapist who got killed by a guy named Graydon." Creed gave a mental phew to himself. He didn't want his Mate to know anything about his relationship with that goddamned human mistake of his.

"Well, that's half of her story. In reality, unlike my mother and Holly, I never gave Birdy that much importance in my life. Maybe that's why I never bothered to tell you or anyone else about her. I'd met her years ago in a hotel. She was there with one of her...customers."

There was momentarily silence between them. "Her customers?

"Yeah, she was a call girl. And I was there to finish off a target. After the hit, Sabertooth was in one of his worst times of the day when everyone around him was just a fuckin' prey ta him. She by mistake, ran inta him and he was just one damn second away from ripping her throat out but then...she did something to save herself. Her hands grabbed my head and did something, something like...a _glow_ , that immediately calmed down my brain and soothed all my pain, rage and restlessness within a few minutes.

She escaped my claws just as my grip around her throat loosened. But I knew I needed to find her. Only she could stop my animal's bloodlust from going on killing spree every time he surfaced. I tracked her down and offered her a job. In day she was standing next ta me after every killing to control the beast and at night she warmed my bed like she did fer any other customer of hers." Aks's eyes snapped back to Victor's as he revealed this part of his memories with the dead woman. A sudden surge of shocked jealousy dissolved in her calm scent.

"Everything was goin' good until the day an asshole named Graydon and his men burst into my house and attacked me when I was under the influence of Birdy's glow. They beat me up easily because I wasn't in the state ta fight back. Birdy didn't know the extensions of my healing factor, that's why when Graydon tried to drive his knife through my heart ta finish me...she came between us and took the aim at herself.

Aks's heart sank into her stomach. "S-She die-"

"Yes. She died tryin' ta save me. Another innocent death's guilt was on my head. Whatever she did ta save me was nothing but giant foolishness in Sabertooth's eyes but I knew it was a _Sacrifice_. A sacrifice for the man she loved."

Aks's exhaled slowly and bit her lip. "Do you also..."

Victor smiled at her question and shook his head. "No. Sabertooth doesn't know how ta love someone. She was nothing more than just a way ta control his blood lust and physical lust fer him. I really never got what she saw in this animal that made her fall fer it and waste her life on it."

Aks let out a deep sigh. "Why are you telling me all this today?"

"Because Meera's death reminded me of hers. They both sacrificed their lives so we could both have a chance ta survive." he pulled a drenched lock behind her ear before turning her chin to him.

"Yer wastin' that chance, darlin'. Ya need ta move on, fer yourself, your Cub and all the people aroun' ya who care about ya and.. _love_ ya." her body shivered at the throaty whisper.

She bored her eyes into his. Their wet lips scant inches away from each other. "You said Sabertooth didn't know how to love but do you, _Victor Creed_ love me?" her lips quivered whispering that question.

 _ **Sabertooth growls** **with an eye roll.**_

 ** _Say those three fuckin' words and I'm gonna puke all over yer fuckin' bowels!_**

Maintaining the gaze, Victor advanced and brushed his lips over hers with the tenderness he'd never showed to anyone else before. _It's gonna be real hard._

"I-l..I lo..." he put all his strength in his mouth to make that fucking line come out but-

"Oh just fuck it darlin', do I need ta say it?"

This was it. Aks just melted on this unique and beautiful declaration of her Mate's love for her. She smiled widely and hastily closed the distance between their lips with a knee-weakening kiss. Wild roses filled the square. Victor plunged his hand into her soaked hair, untying the loose bun and deepened the kiss with hungry passion. Their tongues stroking each other in a very sensual way while their fangs grazed each other's lips eagerly. With a soft moan, Aks trailed her hand down and caressed Victor's hardened manhood under the water that caused Creed to suddenly flinch and break the kiss.

"N-No! It's wrong!" he shook his head, panting. _Can't believe I'm sayin' it!_

"No, it's not." Aks tried to make him understand. Her soaking wet, naked body being an unignorable distraction.

His eyes went straight to her swollen tummy. "I-I'll hurt ya and the Cub.." Creed expressed his uncertainty.

"No, you won't. Don't you remember what Hank said in the last ultrasound?" Aks assured him with a shivering smile before taking his hand to her lips.

She kissed his palm. "Victor...I need you." a familiar need in her darkened eyes.

He'd seen the same hunger in those brown pupils on the night he'd gotten her out of the lake. She once again needed to feel alive and _normal,_ something only he could give her.

He couldn't control it anymore. He surged forward and crashed his lips against hers. There was no hesitation anymore. He hungrily nipped at her bottom lip, drawing a soft whimper out of her mouth again. Her hand once again traveled down and wrapped its fingers around the subject of her affection. She stroked the swollen head gently, making Victor hiss in pleasure.

"Ride me, Snowcat." Victor whispered against her mouth. Without a word, she eagerly brought his stiffened member to her quivering entrance. With a very gentle push, Victor finally entered home. They both moaned in unison.

With a small roll of her hips, Aks started riding her man's length slowly and gently, spilling the water out of the tub with each roll. Her eyes rolled close in undeniable pleasure. She bit her half lower lip and threw her head back as Victor's hands covered her grips around the tub rim and caught her earlobe between his teeth. After releasing the sensitive flesh, his lips found the place on her neck he'd given her his mark once. Something crept into his mind.

"Bite me."

Her movements halted.

"What?" his words abruptly pulled her out of her pleasure-enveloped mind.

"I said bite me, because who knows if I'm gonna have a chance ta carry yer mark after the pregnancy or not?" he gave a side-smirk.

Aks took a moment to comprehend his words before smiling back and resuming their passionate lovemaking. She leaned back and took her lips close to the exposed skin of his neck where he wanted her seal. She licked at the wet skin before burying her razor-sharp canines deep into the flesh, drawing a small river of blood. Victor let out a loud hiss before lifting his hips and raising the intensity of his pushes.

The splashes of sloshing water joining their moans of pleasure. One of his hands wrapped around her round bulge and the other reached up to fondle her over sensitive breasts. Aks gasped loudly against the bloody wound and rolled her hips faster on his manhood. One of her hands grabbed the back of his neck and the other hand's shiney, black claws raking over the skin of his hand around her stomach. Bloody scratches driving his animal insane but not losing a single bit of control, Victor gave the final push and sent them both over the edge to experience an euphoric orgasm with their respective roars of release.

"You're okay?" they both asked each other, panting breathlessly as they descended from the mutual afterglow, making each other laugh. Victor bumped his forehead against hers and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"That was amazing, baby."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So wat you tek, handsum?" a sexy redhead in a super short leather skirt pulled Logan's attention in her thick Scottish accent.

The heavy pheromones being released during the passionate coupling between Victor and his Mate was driving Logan's animal insane. Wolverine wanted nothing but burst into the bathroom, beat up the other Alpha and...ravish the female in heat. Logan knew thinking something like that about his own brother's PREGNANT Mate was wrong at all the possible levels but Wolverine wasn't ready to listen. He was just listening to his instincts that were telling him to surge forward and state his fucking claim on the Beta feline. Before his animal could storm ahead and make his disgusting intentions come true, Logan hurried out of the house, hopped onto his bike and tried to go as far as he could from the feral couple. Even he had no idea when his feet stepped into this seedy bar.

"What's your best, darlin'?" Logan answered her flirtations to get his mind off his primal instincts. He could not have _her_ didn't mean that he was not going to have anybody.

"Our best, eh?" the petite babe seductively leaned forward to give him a fabulous view of her enhanced boobs. "We hav the best of whol' Scotland. Johny Walker, Black Douglas, Ballentines, wat's yor pick?" she winked.

Logan gave a side smirk and took his lips close to her ear. "Anything that comes with that ass." His hand reached behind her to rest on her cute little butt her micro mini horribly failed to cover.

The girl pulled off with a smirk. "Five minuts." the girl seductively spun around to get this handsome foreigner his drink, jiggling that cute ass with every step in those thigh-high leather boots.

Logan smirked and got himself ready, to enjoy a temporary distraction from all the wanton thoughts his animal spirit'd caused in him about the woman who was his brother's beautiful claim, _Aks_.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks couldn't do anything but moan against this amazing sensation every time. Victor's lips pressed against hers, kissing, nipping and keeping them joined like pulling off would break the spell. A deep hiss jumped out of his chest when her hand reached up to caress the area where she'd given him her mark a few minutes ago.

"Still hurting?" Aks pulled off with sudden worry.

"Nah, just gettin' me ready fer the second round." Aks chuckled and gave his chest a light slap before pushing him away. Grinning, he rolled over and laid on his back and pulled her against his chest. She sighed softly, listening to him calm heartbeat.

"Thank you." she whispered against the furry surface.

"Fer what?" Victor asked nonchalantly.

"For all this." her index claw drawing lazy circles around his navel.

"Well I'm always up fer a good fuck." another slap to the chest with a chuckle.

"You know what I'm talkin' about." she rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. He bent his neck forward and finally stared into those soulful pools. A light flicker of happiness and satisfaction in them, something he'd been missing for weeks.

His thumb brushed her cheek with a smile, a slight glimpse of his fangs on the corners. "Whenever you feel fallen apart in your life, I'm always gonna be there to put you back together." His sentence overwhelmed her completely. She'd never seen this side of her Mate before.

"Promise?" she lifted her hand. She knew it was a silly thing to do but still...

In stead of making fun of her childish demand, Victor intertwined his fingers with hers and brought their connection to his lips. He placed a warm kiss on it. "Promise."

Aks smiled widely, tears glistening in her eyes. She reached up to feel his lips on hers again.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Please review if you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Let's Dance**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back with another fluffy update with a little plot. Hope y'all like it.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A small smile touched Logan's lips at the pleasant view of a new morning. Aks was in the open kitchen of Moira, making a glass of lemonade for herself. Unlike the past ten days, there was soft happiness dissolved in her scent today. He still could see a slight bit of the sadness left by the painful trauma of Meera's death in her eyes though but she was trying to move on and that was a big thing.

He stood against the door frame with crossed legs and arms. She was too busy humming to notice his presence as _Your Love_ by Annaca Espach on Moira's ages old CD player made the environment 'nastily romantic' in his eyes.

"Did I ever tell ya that was the same shitty song Marie and I'd practiced on for her prom night?" His smirking question pulled her attention.

She spun around quickly. "Oh-hey, morning, didn't hear ya coming. You were out last night?" she greeted Logan with one of her brightest smiles.

"Uh-yeah, needed to...catch some fresh air." he muttered out.

"Needed some fresh air or..." she raised a playful eyebrow.

"Both." he winked mischievously.

"Ugh, thanks for the mental image." she wrinkled up her nose. "By the way you were saying something about the song."

"I just said that was the song Marie'd forced me to be her partner on, I don't know where the hell she even got that shit out of." he grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, It's such a beautiful song from the movie _The Holiday_! not so popular one but still a great one." she turned up the volume a little bit.

"Perfect for a couple dance." she said with a smile and turned around for preparing her drink.

He had no idea why, but something really surprising—even to himself—crept into his mind. He silently walked over and stood behind her.

"Let's dance." his throaty whisper caused her to suddenly flinch back and spin to face him. "Whoa, James!"

"Shhh..." he silenced her with a finger on her lips and grinned widely before grabbing her hand and slowly pulled her a little closer. His other hand slowly wrapped around her broad waist with the start of the interlude.

"Oh c'mon James, just look at me! I'm..." smiling, she tapped her swollen tummy.

"I know, just trust me." he assured her and started moving her with him gracefully.

"So, what's gotten into you today?"Aks asked waggishly.

Logan shrugged. "Nothin'. Just tryin' ta recall my moves from that night, could use 'em in yer wedding." he smirked.

"But if the last time I remember, you said you hated dancing and your try with Marie was going to be your first and last attempt, hm?" she cocked another playful brow, taking her hand up to hold his shoulder.

"Well I decided to give it another chance with a new teacher." he twirled her in a slow, graceful circle.

"Nah, you're a pro already, Mr. Liar." she laughed softly.

Her laugh melted something very hard inside and he couldn't help but return the laugh. He didn't know what it was about this beautiful woman that attracted him so much but it was getting stronger and stronger with everyday. Last night he was on the damned verge of crossing all his limits to have her. Thinking about a _taken_ woman like that, and not just any woman, his own brother's Mate!

He knew how wrong it was, but couldn't help but desiring for it.

"Uh-oh, Moira's coming!" Aks's voice pulled him out of his little distraction. they hastily pulled away from each other as Moira entered the living room.

"Good Morning, people." Moira greeted the ferals. "There you are Logan, you're back on right time! Let's have breakfast together.

"Lemme call Victor."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Is that what you went out for this morning?" Aks smiled widely as she walked into her room and found Victor nailing a big poster of a cute plump baby to the wall before their bed.

"Nah. That was for some other reason but found it in a local market on my way back home." He smirked and wrapped his arms around his Mate and Cub from behind.

"It's beautiful." she smiled and leaned back into his chest. "But I want one of your pictures on the wall, too because in India we believe the person whose face a pregnant woman watches every morning as she wakes up, leaves his or her impression on the baby."

"Yeah, right." he snorted. "Ya want our Cub ta come out with overgrown muttonchops."

"No!" she laughed softly. "I just want it ta be just like its father in the future. Brave, smart and a little bit growly."

"Growly, huh?" Creed gave a mock frown and pinched her right nipple through the cloth.

"Owww Vic, please let go!" she laughed with a soft yelp, her claws biting into his hold, unsuccessfully trying to force him to release the over-sensitive button.

He caught her earlobe between his teeth. "I will when you tell me why yer smellin' like the runt." he growled as he took a deep inhale.

She decided to enjoy his little jealousy. "Because he wanted me to dance with him on a song."

"The fuck?! That feral Jackson made ya dance with him in THIS condition? I'm gonna kill that runt!" His snarl made her chuckle.

She turned her neck to him and kissed him, their lips playing with each other for a delicious moment. "Do whatever you want with him later but let's have some breakfast first."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Is everythin' okay, Doc?" Creed asked Dr. Charlotte Lawler worriedly. Hank had sent the young woman to perform an ultrasound on Aks at home on Victor's demand. He could hear his Cub's slow heartbeats return to their healthy pace after last night but needed to be sure about it.

"Oh everything is just fine, Mr. Creed and don't worry, the baby is out of its dormancy now." the couple smiled widely at the fantastic news.

"And Aks, No more depression okay? Just stay healthy and happy." Aks gave a smiling nod.

"By the way, as McCoy said last time, Aks was at the brink of her delivery before the attack. Now that she's out of her trauma, can ya guess the delivery time now?" Victor asked, looking at his Cub's blurry image on the small screen. Seeing it come back to life, the feeling was disgustingly heart-touching.

"Well the baby's started responding to the environment around it but it's still gonna take it a little time to come back to its full consciousness but you please don't worry, our hospital's 24x7 open. All you need to do is make a call." she gave the worried daddy an assuring smile.

"So, Time to go." she closed her big metal case.

"Lemme take it back to the van." Logan stepped ahead to grab the machine. Charlotte followed him out of the room.

"You're okay?" Victor helped his Mate sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Moira smiled widely. "So glad to hear that the baby is fine now. Everything is finally coming back to track for you both and the school."

"School?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell, Xavier's tracked down Jean's location. Scott and his team is leaving to bring her back today. I really hope the poor boy finds his girl."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

With another guard down, Scott and his team reached a split way.

"You guys know what to do. Bobby and I go this way, Remy, you and Marie take the other way."

"I'll come with you, Scott." Marie hastily rejected their Leader's plan and stood with him, causing Remy to roll his eyes.

"Uh-okay, Remy and Bobby, let's split up." the team nodded at each other.

The left way Scott and Marie chose turned right on the corner where four guards were standing in front of a closed metal door.

"Professor'd mentioned about the same door. C'mon, let go."

Within the next five minutes, Scott's infuriated blasts and Marie's drain force sent all the guards down to the floor. Scott promptly walked over and blasted the code tab on the wall. The door slid open. Scott stormed in and ran his eyes around. There were no signs of Sinister or his team. It was disturbingly strange.

But all his suspicious thoughts dissolved in the air as his roaming eyes fell on the gurney his Jean's unconscious frame was lying on.

"Jean." he hurried over to his lover. "Open your eyes baby, look I'm here, please wake up!" Bobby and Remy also reached the spot.

Marie's eyes fell on the injection marks on Jean's arm. "She's been heavily drugged, Scott. We need to take her to Hank as soon as possible."

"You're right, let's get her outta here."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Another fluffy and smutty update next week, just a little wait ;-}**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday Darlin'!**

 **Okay so this one is just a thought and have been written for fun because I've never read a birthday party scene in Victor Creed's fanfictions before so here it is. It's all fluff and smut with a little bit of plot in the end and yes, if anyone has a problem with *ahem ahem*- the** ** _other_** **kind of penetration, please scroll right down to the second segment of the chap.**

 **Turkish Delight- That's exactly what he's doing. Two Alphas after one Beta lol.**

 **Guest- Well that's something you're going to find out very soon ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Wake up, darlin'." he slowly stroked her cheek and tucked a messy lock behind her ear.

"Victor?" Aks groggily opened her eyes and found her Mate hovering over her with a mischievous smirk. Aks knew that look. A flicker of smug satisfaction in his eyes.

She momentarily stole her eyes from his and glanced at the clock on the stand. It was Eleven fucking Forty-five.

"What are you-"

His clawed forefinger hushed her. "Just wrap it around ya and follow me, gotta show ya somethin'." he threw a woolen shawl at her.

She sat up with a soft yawn and wrapped the wool around herself before following him out of the house. Sleep still lingering in her dozy eyes.

"Where are we going, Vic?"

Victor smirked. "Just follow me, ya'll find out." His feet advanced towards the small wood around the mansion. Even in the pitch dark silence of the night, the feral couple's heightened senses were clearing the path for them.

Finally, Creed's feet halted in front of a tree near a small river. Following his feet, Aks bumped her sleepy head against Victor's back. _Doom on those goddamn Adamantiumed bones!_

"Ouch!" she groaned rubbing her forehead. "Why the hell have you brought me he-"

The rest of her sentence caught in her throat as she saw a beautiful chocolate cake with a glowing candle on the bank of river.

Creed wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

 **"Janamdin** **Mubaarak, jaan."-** Happy Birthday, darlin'.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She covered her mouth in pleasant shock. "How did you-"

"Yer bimbo friend Sheena called. She said yer number had been going out of reach for the past so many weeks so she had to call me to tell you to come online today but nobody in the blue hell can't wish my woman happy birthday before me." a possessive growl into her ear.

She spun her neck to him. "You did all this for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, for my red ass girlfriend Deadpool."

She giggled." Missing that potty mouth?"

"I miss him only when my claws itch ta rip somethin' ta fuckin' shreds." His grumble made her chuckle.

"By the way why are we wastin' our time that blabber mouthed Gollum? Let's just start yer goddamn birthday bash."

"But before that," she smiled and hastily caught his lips with hers in a hot passionate kiss. "Thank you." she whispered against his mouth.

Smirking, she pulled off. "Anything fer that smile. Now c'mon, let's cut the damn thing."

He pulled her over to the stool. Aks happily blew out the candle but as she leaned down to cut the heavenly-smelling brown goodness-

"Um-Vic, you never told me, when does your birthday come?" The smile on Victor's lips vanished in a second.

"Don't remember it." he replied gruffly.

"But you remember the year, right?" she was unconsciously dragging an offending topic.

"Why the hell do ya wanna know?"

Aks didn't flinch from the growl. "Because I wanna celebrate it, duh."

His tightened jaw finally snarled it out. "Honestly, I don't remember the damn date because I was just a monster in the eyes of my parents after my mutation emerged and no one celebrates a monsters's birthday! And I remember the damn year because I used ta count my years in that dark fuckin' cellar my Pa kept me in." His harsh answer caused her to flinch this time. She was at total loss of words.

"Uhm...I-l am sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay, it's just...forget it, don't ruin the moment darlin', just cut your cake." he said with a faded smile.

The knife slowly advanced towards the cake but halted again.

She bit her half lower lip and looked up at him. "Let's cut it together."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What the hell-"

"Yeah." she smiled nervously. "Let's choose a new birthday for you."

He gave another roll of eyes. "Are you kiddin', darlin'? It's yer goddamn birthday, why are ya-"

"Please, Vic?" she batted her eyelashes at him, stroking her swollen motherhood. Shit, he hated that forcing but adorable trick of hers.

"Urghhh, fine!" he growled and caught her wrist. "Let's cut that shit and get it over with!" she grinned.

The knife cut a small piece out of the delicious circle of chocolate. "Happy birthday, Mr. Creed." she pushed the piece again her Mate's resisting mouth.

He smirked and suddenly crashed his lips onto hers, smearing the chocolaty goodness of his mouth overs hers. "Happy birthday to you too, darlin'."

She laughed and ran her tongue over her lips, collecting every bit of yummy taste. "So where is my gift?"

"Couldn't select anything." he shrugged. "So I leave it to ya, ask fer whatever the hell ya want."

"Whatever I want, huh? You sure about that?" she gave a playful raise of eyebrows.

He gave one of his good old devilicious grins after a very long time and pulled her into his arms. "Hell yeah."

She blushed hard. "Okay, but I need some time to choose my kinda gift."

"Cool. By the way," his index claw lifted up her chin with a smirk. "It's my birthday too, right? Where is my gift?"

"The same goes for you. Ask for whatever you want."

A fanged grin stretched the corners of his lips. "Unlike ya, I don't need time ta pick my gift because I already know what I want." he bumped his forehead against hers with a lustful gaze.

The waft of his rising arousal revealed his wish. Ask gave a blushing smirk before unwrapping his arms. She walked back to the tree behind them. Her hands slowly reached up to pull the shawl off. The maroon spaghetti strap silk nightgown covering his gift waiting to be unwrapped.

She licked her lips and whispered. "Take it."

That was all he needed to hear.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

He surged forward and tackled his 'prey' against the tree. His mouth came down on her in a bruising but passionate kiss. Their tongues started wrestling. Aks let out a loud hiss as he bit down her bottom lip and drew the fresh, warm blood. One of her hands plunged into his hair and the other reached behind to stroke the back of his neck. Her thumb caressing his mark hardened him even more. Their heavily aroused scents filling the chilling breeze. He ripped the offending piece of fabric off her delicious body and grinned widely when he found her totally naked beneath it. Victor's left hand wrapped around her waist and the other reached up to grope at her heavy, wheat skinned tits. A silent gasp jumped out of her.

His mouth descended on her neck, kissing and licking at every part of the sensitive flesh. Her eyes rolled closed with a soft moan as he captured a stiffened nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Her body was on fire. Her clawed fingers roamed through his hair, sending shivering chills down to his spine while her moans silently begging him to give the same attention to her other breast. He switched to the other nub and rolled the abandoned, wet flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

After showering both of her orbs with equal attention he now trailed hot, wet kisses, licks and nips down to her rounded belly. He kissed her swollen bellybutton and licked around it. For a minute he snaked his arms around it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against it, listening to his Cub's raised heartbeats. An intense line of concern emerged on his face.

Ask looked down at him and smiled. "It's fine." she assured.

He smiled back and finally reached between her legs, the most beautiful place in the world to him. Her legs parted unconsciously. He took his nose close to her bushy sex and took a deep inhale of her intoxicating juices.

"Ahhh..." Aks threw her head back with a whimper as his tongue licked her entire slit in one long swipe.

"Mmm...ya like that, Snowcat?" Victor purred against her core, hungrily lapping at the gushing flow of her cum and flicking her swollen clit with his nose. Aks's response were her claws, that were furiously clawing at the trunk behind her at each gut-wrenching assault of his tongue. Between her wild moans, she lifted her hips, shamelessly pushing herself even more into his welcoming mouth. Victor smirked and suddenly bit at her engorged button of pleasure, instantly sending her into a powerful orgasm.

"Ah! Shit, Vic...I'm gonna..."

She came with a cracked roar and Victor drank in her essence with a gusto until she was completely clean. He stood back up. Her cum still smeared all over his mouth. Aks's darkened eyes gloated at his lips and pulled him in another hot kiss. Her taste on his tongue pulled another moan out of her.

"Turn around." he growled his command against her lips. She did as he said. Slightly bending over, she placed her palms against the trunk and gave him his favorite position.

 ** _Sabertooth grins widely._**

 ** _The frail knows how we like it."_**

He hurried out of his clothes. His spit on his palm and rubbed it over his gorgeous length. He nipped at her shoulder before taking the tip of his rock-hard cock close to her but instead of her pussy due to his lingering uncertainty about the Cub's safety in direct penetration, he rested it against her other opening.

After all, an anal sex with a mate who has a class five healing factor can't be threatening, right?

He rubbed the swollen head against the puckered orifice, letting his Mate know which hole he wanted today.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I'm gonna fuck ya hard today, Snowcat." he whispered into her ear, making her even wetter with each word. "And I want ya ta talk as dirty as ya can and scream as loud as ya can because nobody's gonna hear ya out here." Aks's eyes rolled close at the intimate friction. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Good." that was the last thing he said before grabbing her hips and slamming into her in one swift motion. They both cried out in unison. Her tightness was a heaven for Creed. The punctures his claws left on her plump cheeks had healed instantly and now he was ready to kick off the game of pleasure. His hips rocked slowly at first, setting a maddeningly slow pace. Within the next one minute Aks wanted it fast and hard but he had no intentions to give it to her so easily.

"Ya want somethin', baby?" he taunted with another pump in.

"Y-Yes, and you know what it is." she growled out her frustration.

He laughed wickedly. "'Course I do. but wanna hear it from that pretty, fuckable mouth of yours." another lustful growl.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk. "F-Fuck me." a very low whisper came out.

"What did ya say, Snowcat? Couldn't hear ya, has the pregnancy made ya a shy, little mousey?" he gave a taunting laugh, sending another slow stroke in.

This one hit Aks bad. She knew what Victor wanted. He wanted her to be his blunt, careless, dirty-mouthed Aks today who cursed and screamed her lungs out during their every fuck in that small cabin of theirs in India.

And since it was his goddamn birthday gift, _he gets what he wants_.

"Fuck me hard, Victor." she snapped her lustfully reddened gaze to him and snarled. "Plunge that big, fuckin' cock into my ass and fuck me as hard as you can."

 ** _Sabertooth laughs out loud._**

 ** _The swearing bitch is back! Fuck her good!_**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

He wrapped her long, black hair around his fingers and started fucking her like an animal that he was. She gasped at every thrust and her wanton screams sending him into fucking frenzy.

"Oh yes! Just like that! Fuck me deep baby.."

Victor's free hand snaked up and grabbed her jerking tits. His clawed fingers massaged the sensitive flesh violently, making her cry out in pain mixed with pleasure.

He licked her naked, sweaty back. "Ya like that baby? Ya like gettin' fucked like a bitch, hm?" he growled and attacked her neck with his mouth. Lustiness swimming in those amber pools.

"Y-Yes! I like it very much.." she panted heavily, her hands reached up to caress his groping hand that was subconsciously supporting her front against itself. She turned her face to him and smiled. Even during all the harsh fucking, she could feel him taking care of their Cub.

And Victor could feel her reaching her limits. He knew her switches. His hand left her hair and trailed down to flick her swollen pearl hidden behind those velvety folds with his index claw. This was it. She shattered with a dead-awakening roar that fueled his feral climax. With a beastly roar of his own, he filled her bore with his pearly white seeds.

He pulled out of her. They looked at each other and laughed loudly as they got a chance to catch their respective breaths after their mind blasting coupling.

"Once again, happy birthday, Mr. Creed."

"Happy birthday to you too, darlin'."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What do you see, professor?" Scott anxiously asked Xavier who was struggling to get a read on an unconscious Jean.

Professor's pupils flickered behind the closed lids for a long moment. He finally opened his tired eyes. "I'm sorry, Scott, but it seems like they've erased the evidences of her entire period in that lab."

"Is it going to affect her old memories?" Ororo asked worriedly, looking at her friend's drugged frame.

"Apparently not." Xavier assured the weather witch. "All other reminiscences of hers have not been disturbed."

"But there's a thing I need to tell you, professor." Hank scratched his head with a tensed look on his face. "As a feral I recognize people from their unique scents that no matter what happens, never change. But Jean...her actual smell is missing from this body and-"

"What the hell do you mean by _this body_ , Hank?" Scott snarled at his friend. "She IS Jean because she has all her memories of us together."

"But Scott, all I'm trying to say is-"

"I don't care what you are trying to say, okay!" Scott threw an infuriated finger at the blue man. "I've already lost her once because of the savage brains of all you ferals and I'm not gonna-"

"Enough!" professor tried to put a stop on the heated conversation. "Hank is just telling us about his instinctive experience after meeting his friend in such a lamentable state and Scott is also right, Hank. This young lady here has all the memories and powers of Jean and I seriously do not think that there's anyone in the world who can duplicate a powerful mind like Jean."

Hank sighed. "Maybe you're right, professor and now we need to let Jean have some rest. Her weakened body needs it more than anything." Xavier nodded and everyone followed him out of the medlab.

The pindrop silence filled the empty lab after the X-Team's departure. There was only Jean's slow respiration that could be heard in the quietness. Suddenly her breathing quickened inside the transparent Oxygen mask. The heart monitor started showing the rapid rise and fall of her raised heartbeats. Her chest heaved violently and her reddened eyes finally snapped open.

"Scott!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Hope y'all enjoy it :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: He doesn't deserve her!**

 **Heya guys, here's another update where things are gonna get real messy between our beloved feral brothers, you know I'm evil ;-}**

 **Orangeporqupine- Thanks from Aks lol**

 **Dark Phoenix- Glad you liked it ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Scott!" Jean shot out of her drug induced coma screaming, her chest heaving violently and her mouth desperately gasping for air. She ran her bewildered eyes around while her hands touched the surface beneath her. Her fingers could feel soft mattress under them instead of that hard steel experiment table of Sinister and the white square resembled Hank's medlab, not that goddamned personal hell of Sinister she had been thrown into. But _how's that possible?_ Was it some another goddamned manipulation of Sinister?

"Scott!" she screamed her lover's name again, her mind still struggling to trust her vision.

One of Hank's new nurses, Christine hurried in. "Oh god you're finally awake, I just call Dr. McCoy."

"Jean!" Scott stormed in right after Christine's exit as he heard his lover's scream for him. A wide relieved smile touched his lips.

"Scott.." she quickly tried to get off the bed and jump into her fiancé's arms but her weakened feet staggered as they touched the floor. Scott surged forward and caught her in his arms before she stumbled down to the floor.

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed loudly. "S-Scott I-"

"Shhh..calm down baby, I'm here now." he stroked her hair.

Hank hurried into the lab as he saw Christine's message on his phone. "Oh thank goodness you've finally come round!" he surged forward to examine Jean but she shakily tightened her her arms around Scott even more with a loud sniffle. Both men dumbfoundedly looked to each other. It wasn't the first time when Jean'd survived a dangerous mission but they had never seen this strong and fearless woman act so weak and vulnerable before.

Scott rubbed her back gently. "Calm down baby, it's just Hank, he's just trying to do a small check up on y-"

"N-No! t-tell him to go away, tell him to go away!" she stammered against Scott's clothed chest. The fear of those monsters in white coats was still present in her eyes

Hank sighed and turned to Scott. "You'd better stay with her for a while, I'll be back later." Scott nodded and tightened his arms around his lover.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A week later**

Aks's feet halted themselves before the closed door of Logan's room as she heard him growl on the phone.

"-Don't lie to me Marie, I can hear it in your voice, how long have you been crying?"

Aks's eyes narrowed. _What happened to Marie?_

"-It's because of that swamp rat, isn't it? Just tell me once darlin' and I'm gonna come back there and knock some goddamn sense back into that flirtin' Cajun!" Aks rolled her eyes. _Why the hell are these two brothers always ready to rumble?_

"Ya sure, darlin'? Always remember, just one call and I'll be there for you." he cut the call with a low growl.

Aks's hand hesitantly reached up to knock at the door but before she could do so, he opened it himself. "Come in."

Slightly embarrassed, Aks followed him in. He sat on the edge of his bed, running his angry eyes all over the floor. She had no idea how to start the conversation. Biting her lip, she rubbed her hands together nervously. "So-"

"It was Marie." he smelled the upcoming question already. "She tried to hide it a lot but I know she was crying and it was because of that goddamn Cajun." another stiff growl hidden behind his words.

"How are you so sure? How can you-"

"Because I always knew he wasn't the right guy for her!" he almost snarled at her. She winced a bit at the harshness dissolved in his sentence. "That swamp asshole doesn't deserve such a nice thing like Marie."

Aks sighed and walked to him. She sat besides her friend. "You're saying that because we all know how much you care about Marie. If you think she needs you there, then I think you should go back to her."

"That's what I said but she said no." he shot up and ran a hand through his hair. "Marie's already seen a lot because of her skin in such a small age. But even after going through the worst times of her life, she has love and concern for every single person she knows and cares about. She's even cared about a lonely son of a bitch like me since she met me in that bar and that's what makes her so special to me. I really want to know what is givin' her bad times so I can kick its ass hard."

Aks got up with a short smirk. She put a hand on his shoulder and made him face her. "I'll talk to her and try to find out what's bugging her."

Logan mentally shuddered at the intimate touch. "Thanks." that was the only word he could let out at the moment. Aks gave a welcoming smile but the touch was gone as quickly as it came and he could smell the damned reason.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" Victor growled through his strait glower at the unignorable proximity between his Mate and his runt brother.

"We were just talking about Marie and Remy. By the way," she walked over to her Mate and straightened the collar of his leather jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Yer goin' somewhere?" Logan raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah, 's an urgent shit from Fury. I'm leavin' Aks in your care, think ya can manage that?"

The lower feral nodded.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her muffled screams and panted gasps jerked Logan awake. His eyes widened as he hurried into her room. She was fighting a nightmare again.

"L-Let her go..k-keep your hands away from her!"

They'd started with the death of Meera and the poor girl struggled with them everyday until a week ago. Maybe Victor's absence'd brought those dreams back.

He hastily approached her struggling frame. He thought about waking her up but he was sure that would keep her awake for the rest of the night because of her goddamn 'I-Cannot-Sleep-Once-I-Am-Awake' habit so his hand hesitantly reached over to stroke her sweaty forehead. Her face momentarily flinched but soon relaxed under his touch. His hand now trailed down to wipe the warm drops of sweat off her left cheek. She exhaled softly and pressed her cheek into his palm after murmuring some very low, unrecognizable words. He tried to slip his hand out from under cheek but those flinching pupils behind her closed lids halted him. Look like he'd have to stay on the snoring cat's bed for a while.

He lazily occupied 'Victor's side' and leaned his head against the headboard. He once against looked down at her. She was calm now and whatever she was dreaming about was probably gone. A messy lock was blocking his view. His fingers unconsciously advanced to tuck it behind her ear. Now, as his fingers tried to retreat, she murmured something again. Her scent was now sweetened by a pleasant dream. Logan never tried to name it but it was very similar to wild roses and it was always high like it was right now whenever she and Victor... No, he didn't need to go there.

On the other hand, her continuous mumbling was giving him a strong itch to find out what she was dreaming about now. Only the thought of going so close to the woman he was so 'ferally' attracted to was enough to raise his heartbeats. Like a moth to a flame, Logan's ear subconsciously went close to her trembling lips.

"Oh Victor..."

He suddenly pulled away. He now knew very well what was going on behind those closed eyes and for a very fucked up reason, he didn't like it. His animal spirit snarled at the mental image.

 _*He doesn't fucking deserve her!*_

Wolverine couldn't even imagine them both together now. The girl deserved something better than this damned pregnancy thing Victor'd put her in. He was even sure that...she would choose _him_ if he came into her life before Creed. Sitting beside her and not being able to pull her slumbering body into his arms was getting harder and harder with each passing second. Before his damned critter could make a fucking mistake he would regret for later, he somehow pulled his hand out and hurried out of the room angrily.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okay so I need to clear something here before upcoming updates. Whatever Logan's feeling for Aks is just purely feral attraction of Wolverine towards a beta female of his kind. It's not love and I am NOT going to present it like love either because Aks is VICTOR SABERTOOTH CREED's Mate and it's their story, not Logan and Aks's.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:** **The Violation**

 **Okay guys finally we've reached the darned chapter where we're going to witness a nasty fight between the feral brothers over Aks. Sorry, It had to be done this way.**

 **Indian Chhori- Glad you like Victor/Aks pairing :-}**

 **Orangeporqupine- You predicted it already ;-}**

 **Dragonbane2017- I know I'm making Logan look like a pervert here who's into his brother's Mate but it's just feral attraction Logan denies but Wolverine doesn't :p**

 **Guest- Yep, they are. Sorry, It was necessary** **;p**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Uh-James, do you know-" the rest of Aks's sentence caught in her throat as she nonchalantly walked into Logan's room and found him standing in front of a mirror in his eye-widening towel glory. Her eyes immediately went down and started running all over the floor awkwardly.

All she caught in that small glance was enough to tell her Logan had a wonderful physique. She'd never seen it in person before but she'd seen Logan's fangirl following in the school. He didn't have an impressive height but everything else was in a proper and heartbeat-raising amount, impressive enough for any woman in the world but of course, she wasn't on the list because she already had another handsome man in her life.

She cleared her throat, tucking a stubborn lock behind her ear. "U-Uhm sorry, I was just...do you know where Moira is?" her eyes still running here and there to avoid the sexy view before her.

Logan looked at her in the mirror and replied gruffly, not bothering to cover his upper half with a shirt. "She's gone to meet a sick friend of hers who called this morning, she won't be back before a couple days." That was all he said before picking up the lotion. He was still pissed about whatever happened last night.

"Uh-okay then," she nervously turned around to get out but-

"Has yer 'Mate' even forbidden ya ta look at any other man with no shirt on?" he growled, rubbing a thick drop of moisturizer on his chest.

The nasty sarcasm oozing off his words caused Aks's eyes to narrow. She turned around with tightened jaw. "What kinda question is that, James?"

"Oh c'mon Aks," Logan threw the bottle onto the bed with a bitter smirk and spun to his brother's Mate. He slowly walked up to her. Now she couldn't ignore that naked chest even if she wanted. "Don't try ta be so naive darlin', we both know how possessive that filthy bastard really is."

Aks's mouth almost dropped open at Logan's nasty choice of words for his own brother. He'd never said anything like that about Victor since they decided to forget their previous animosity toward each other, at least not in front of her. She wanted to give a sharp counterattack herself but momentarily suppressed his rising anger. She needed to know first what the hell was wrong with the Runt today.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What man isn't over his woman? Besides, his possessiveness over his Mate is our personal matter, you better not-"

"What do ya even see in him?" Logan cut off her line again with a totally irrelevant question, suddenly closing the distance between their bodies in a swift step. Aks winced at both, this new intimacy between both of them and his question filled with anger and unreasonable jealousy and his eyes, she could see strange radiance take over his irises, as if his animal spirit, the Wolverine was trying to take over the body of his human name.

"W-What do you mean by-"

"You know what I mean by that." he growled in her face. "Victor and you are like two opposite banks of a fuckin' river who can and should never meet! He's a self-centred, crazy, ruthless beast who put ya through so much trouble, got ya pregnant because he couldn't keep it in his fuckin' pants around ya, took everything you called your life till last year away from ya but you still droolin' over him? How the hell can you even fall for such a goddamn monster? How can you-"

"How dare you, Logan?!" it was the very first time that Aks'd called him by the damned name and it stung Logan like a red-hot knife laid against the skin.

"How the hell can you even think something like that about your own brother? What's gotten into you today, huh? Maybe you're forgetting but YOU have been his only family before me for the past one fucking century! He even gave you what you'd been searching for for the past so many years, your goddamned memories and you're talking all this trash about him behind his back?!" she shook her head with a purely wrathful look. "You know what, I don't think I need to stand here anymore and explain my Mate's character to an ungrateful person like you so I'm just leav-"

"This conversation isn't over yet!" Logan caught her upper arm and pulled her against his bare chest.

"Let go of my arm, Logan!" Aks snarled, trying hard to wrench out of his solid grip.

"No! Ya gotta answer my questions first!"

"I'm not gonna answer any of your nonsense! Just let me go, Logan!" she snarled again.

Amid the heated exchange of words and struggles of maintaining the grip and breaking free, Logan suddenly realized the proximity between his body and the infuriated Beta feline's. Her furious snarls and growls were both angering and exciting him at the same time. It was very first time her scent was so close to him, filling his nostrils and it drove him crazy.

Just following Wolverine's instincts and not caring about the upcoming consequences, he stared into those angry pools that'd started darkening like Creed's for a long moment and abruptly shut her swearing mouth by absentmindedly crashing his lips against hers.

It took Aks just one fucking second to realize what the fuck the other feral had just done. It was shocking, offending and disgusting at the same time. She pushed him away rapidly and gave Logan a solid smack across the face.

Her chest heaved violently as her trembling fingers reached up to touch her violated lips. "How dare you-"

Once again her infuriated sentence was cut off, but by her Mate, Victor this time. He could hear the last of the heated conversation between his Mate and Jimmy from the door. The anger rising in their scents narrowed his eyes. He followed his nose and burst into Jimmy's room. His suspicious gaze raked his eyes over both other ferals. The duo looked and smelled safe but...why was his Mate's scent was on his brother's naked body and why was his Mate's mouth smelling like...

 ** _Sabertooth snarled._**

 ** _The Runt_** **_has_** ** _touched our Mate!_**

He put two and two together in a fucking second and the realization darkened his eyes.

"You son of a bitch!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Jean couldn't stop the wince from taking over her face even if it was a slight click of the door of their room she'd entered after a whole damn week.

"It's just me." Scott walked in with an assuring smile.

She felt embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I was just..." tears formed in her eyes again.

"Hey.." Scott surged forward and gathered her crying frame in his arms. His fingers reached up to wipe at her tears. "It's alright, baby. You've been through the worst abduction of your life and that messes around with everyone's head."

"B-But Scott, I-"

"Shhh...you don't need to explain anything to me." he pulled off. His palms cupped her cheeks as he bored his eyes into hers. "All you need to remember is, I'm never EVER gonna let that happen to you again."

She stared into his ruby shades for a long moment with a contemplated look on her face as if she was trying to see through them and find out their real colour. Their lips were maintaining a very tempting distance she eagerly wanted to break. They didn't know who advanced first but within the next second his lips were on hers.

Scott was the first to realize the mistake and tried to pull off but couldn't as she cupped his cheek and pulled him closer.

"Scott, I need you." she whispered against his mouth.

He knew how wrong and hasty this decision was at the moment but who was he to say no?

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

""You son of a bitch!"

Before any of the trio could understand what the fuck was going on, Sabertooth pounced at Logan, spearing them both into the glass table and buried the dangerous length of his claws into Logan's chest.

"How dare ya fucking touch our Mate, Runt?!"

Logan yelped in agony and buried his left hand's blades into Creed's shoulder and pushed him away with the other. Logan shot back up and wiped the streak of blood off the corner of his mouth.

"You don't deserve her, Creed!"

The vicious snarl infuriated Victor immensely. He jumped back to his feet and ran at Logan. Both ferals collided against with their respective roars. Aks plunged her clawed fingers into her hair. Her heartbeats at a dangerous peak.

"Please stop fighting, you two!" she roared.

"You stay out of this, frail!" Sabertooth gave a warning snarl and started giving Logan's chest slash after bloody slash. Their bodies still tangled with each other, neither of the ferals ready to spare the other.

The whole fucking chaos raised the baby's heartbeats and Aks sensed it immediately. Following her motherly instincts, her animal spirit took over her body to teach both males a goddamned lesson.

She stormed forward and grabbed the upper arms of both snarling ferals before yanking them apart with the stunning force both males never knew this meek feline had.

 **"Band karo ye sab tum dono, abhi ke abhi!"-** Stop it, both of you!; she snarled at both males. Her mother tongue always jumped out when she was angry like hell.

She glared at the man who was behind the whole mess in the first place. "No matter what the fuck you think about our relationship Logan, but I just love VICTOR! I always have and I always fucking will!"

Her roaring declaration caused Logan to blink in complete shock. He knew that she believed in the whole 'feral bond' shit but _she loves him?_

"And you Victor," she shifted her furious glare to Sabertooth. "Do I need to repeat the fucking line to you everyday? Is our feral bond that weak? It DOESN'T matter if it's Logan or anybody else, I'm just yours and always going to be, that'll never change!" Creed could smell the pure truth dissolved in each and every single word coming out of her mouth but how could Sabertooth forget what the other male had tried to do with his 'unclaimed' Mate.

"Come with me!" Sabertooth grabbed Aks's wrist, ignoring all her little protests and dragged her out of the house with him.

On the other hand, Logan gripped his head and kicked the leg of sofa with a frustrated snarl. _What the fuck have I done today?_

He deliberately awoke the beast in his brother for his selfish purposes and now Sabertooth'd taken Aks with him to unleash all his fury on her. What he would do to the innocent girl in alone out there was too horrifying to imagine.

He shook his head. "I gotta stop him." he whispered to himself and spun for the door but to his biggest surprise, a totally unexpected guest was standing at their door.

"Marie?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Ugh I hate to see them both fight / but don't worry, I'll find way to bring them back together ;-}**

 **And yes, a super pissed off Sabertooth and a little less pissed off Aks, together, in the wood :O! Last time it was the most brutal f*k of Aks's life, what do you think will happen this time ;-}?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Ours, Not His!**

 **I have nothing to say about this chapter, you guys just better read it and yes, if anyone has a problem with Sabertooth's dominating nature, please avoid this one.**

 **Orangeporqupine- Hope it satisfies your appetite ;-}**

 **Alexa Bliss- Here's your update asap :p**

 **Ronna- Well that's something you'll find out very soon ;-}**

 **KyloRen'sgirl213** **\- A big flying kiss to favorite all my stories, you're awesome, girl:D!**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Marie?" Logan's eyebrows drew close. "W-What are you doin-"

Marie cut off his question by jumping into his arms. A sharp smell of salty water filled the air.

"A-Ah'm sorry Logan, Ah I just couldn't live there anymore, A-Ah just-"

"Shhh..." Logan pulled off and cupped her face gently, her thumbs brushed off her flowing out tears. "Just calm down, darlin' and come with me."

He pulled her with him to his bed and sat her down. "Now, tell me what that swamp asshole did this time."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"-Trust me Vic, I really didn't know he was going to do something like that," Aks was still trying to prove her innocence to her infuriated Mate who was dragging her into the deep wood behind the mansion.

"One second he was talking all that trash about you and then suddenly...I really have no idea how long he'd been playing this goddamn 'Twilight Triangle' about me, him and you in his mind and-" Aks's sentence got stuck in her throat as Victor's feet finally halted. She ran her eyes around. The tree, the river and its beautiful bank, It was the same place where they had both celebrated their birthdays a week ago.

Sabertooth's predatorily pitch-dark glare was still fixed at her. In the bright light of the dawn he could see every part of her beautifully glowing body, the body that was 'polluted' by that fucking runt.

He advanced toward her. Aks took a scared step behind. "Y-You know me Vic, I just love you, I've never _ever_ looked at any other man the way I look at you." her words leaving no effect on the angry Alpha. He kept proceeding at her until her back met the rough and bumpy surface of the trunk of the tree behind her. He prisoned her trembling frame within the circle of his arms. She smelled completely afraid.

 _ **Afraid is good**_.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. "D-Don't you trust me, Victor? You know I'll never be dishonest with you, I'm pregnant with your fuckin Cub, dammit!" tears spilled out of her eyes again. Her loyalty swimming in this brown pools.

"You have to believe me, Vic-"

"Victor...is GONE!" Sabertooth roared in her face. Her eyes squeezed shut in pure horror. "I am Sabertooth and you are our Mate, not his!" he grabbed her upper arms, his claws painfully biting into the soft skin. She whimpered softly. "That runt dared ta touch ya because he knows...that you are UNCLAIMED!"

She knew he was talking about Victor's mark on her neck that was erased by her healing factor a couple of months ago. She unsuccessfully tried to prevent the pained expression to take over her face. "But Vic-"

"SABERTOOTH!" he roared again, puncturing the skin and drawing the streaks of fresh blood. She cried out loudly. "The human made a mistake and now I'm goin' ta fix it, frail." Sabertooth bared his canines at her before suddenly crashing his mouth against hers in a fiery lip lock.

His tongue burst into her mouth, demanding she respond. He bit down her bottom lip and rubbed his lips against hers violently, covering their lips in her fresh, warm blood. Aks screamed and tried to break the kiss but he wasn't ready to let her go.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ours, not his!" He snarled against her lips before pulling off, her lips shuddering in pained fear. He now grabbed at her left sleeve and ripped it off, scratching the skin beneath it in the process. Aks screamed again. The four bloody trails left behind healed as quickly as they came. He did the same to other sleeve. Next, his hand seized the neckline of her loose frock and ripped the offending piece of fabric along with her bra. Aks gasped in shock mixed with horror. Her hands hastily shot up to cover her dignity. Sabertooth grunted at her futile try before gripping the waistband of her panties and stripped it off her body, too.

The furious mingle of shame and anger took over her body. She unsuccessfully tried to cover her breasts with one hand and hide her womanhood with the other but Sabertooth caught her descending hand and held both of them above her head in a solid grip. He took his lips close to her ear.

"Ours, not his." he repeated the goddamned mantra in her ear before rubbing his furry cheek against her soft one roughly and licking the skin from the lower jaw to her cheek. He did the same thing to the other cheek. His mouth now travelled down to the valley of her naked breasts. He rubbed his face on her tits and licked every inch of her over-sensitive bossom before trailing his lips down to her round motherhood. He took a deep inhale of his seed growing inside that womb and rubbed his face against it gently.

"Ours, not his." he purred against the engorged navel and licked around it. Now, he finally reached his prize. He took a deep sniff. Much to his surprise, the heady scent was a mingle of anger, embarrassment and arousal that instantly turned his rage into a sexual urge. Aks threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting tears stream down her cheeks as his tongue swept along her entire slit.

"Ours, not his." he almost whispered the damn line against her slick folds.

He suddenly shot back up and grabbed a handful of hair, making her eyes snap open. She caught his wrist with a soft yelp.

He stared into her eyes momentarily. "Say you're ours frail, say it!" he tightened his grip.

Instead of feeling wrathfully disgusted by whatever the animal inside her Mate's body just did to her, Aks was strangely aroused by the whole thing. Her human spirit could not understand it but her animal spirit could clearly see that her Mate had actually marked her with his scent and taste and instinctively, those intimate touches had created an intense hunger inside her to feel her Mate in her so she could be marked from inside too.

She let out a shaky breath and bored her eyes into his. Her pupils'd started darkening again. She took her other trembling hand close to Sabertooth's cheek. Sabertooth gave a warning snarl. She flinched momentarily, but she had to do it. She once again went to touch him. Sabertooth momentarily winced back but finally and hesitatingly, leaned into her palm and licked it softly.

"I-I am yours...Victor," his eyebrows narrowed with a growl. "And Sabertooth."

His eyes rolled close in a strange satisfaction as he heard it. The beast was calmed by the beauty. Now, it was the time to let the man out but...

 _Let me out!_

 _ **No! I want to take her tonight.**_

 _What the fuck?! No, you'll kill her, ya asshole!_

 _ **Why the fuck would I do that to the mother of our Cub?**_

 _Because you hate her_!

 _ **Yeah I did, but that was until she became a feral, a female feral YOU let roam around fucking unclaimed and ya saw the fucking consequences of that today. The bitch needs to be marked again and she'll be marked with a hard fuck.**_

 _I did not mark her because she is not in the goddamn condition to have a big, fucking bleeding wound on her neck right now so you better keep yer fucking hands off her!_

 _ **Sabertooth grinned evilly.**_

 _ **Stop me if you can!**_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

He reopened his eyes. Aks's relieved sigh instantly turned into a worried one because unlike every other time, she couldn't find any traces of her Victor's presence in that still pitch-black glare of the giant feral before her. Her heart started pounding again. _Sabertooth wasn't going anywhere so soon this time._

He spun her around rapidly and kicked her legs apart. His grip on the nape of her neck forcefully bent her over slightly. Aks could smell his heady arousal and knew how he wanted her today. _He wants her submissive, she gives him submissive_.

That was all she could think right now to keep herself and her Cub safe.

A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt the broad head of his rock-hard length against her soaking entrance. He wrapped his free hand around her broad waist to support her as he entered slowly and carefully, causing her to moan again.

For the very first time in the past two fucking centuries of his life, Sabertooth was taking a frail with so much care and patience. His slow but deep strokes were creating a strange sensation filled with fear, agitation and euphoria inside her. When he saw her hold onto the tree before her for the support, he released her neck and let his claws trail bloody scratches all over her back, causing Aks to cry out again and again. He smirked at the sight of rapidly healing scratches and leaned forward to lick off the drying blood.

"You are ours frail, there's no motherfucker out there who can change that!" Aks's mind was too delirious to think why, but even his rough handling was being enjoyed by her wanton body. The Beta inside her knew her Mate would never hurt her or their Cub.

The sudden raise in her moans and breathless gasps silently declared her upcoming climax to Sabertooth. He grinned sinisterly before grabbing all of her hair in a fistful and gave it a sharp tug, making her yelp. He definitely had a plan to make it a mind blasting one. He cocked her head to side, stretching the bare skin on the joint of her neck and shoulder. His rough tongue licked at the sweaty surface.

"I'm gonna mark MY Mate." he grunted against the naked skin. The way he emphasized 'My', it was a clear message, a silent command that she let her animal spirit out to be marked by him.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on awaking her 'other soul'. When she opened her eyes, they'd also turned soullessly pitch black, just like his.

She turned her face to him and gave a fanged smirk. "Make me yours." her voice as gravelly as his.

He gave a cannined grin in return and suddenly plunged his fangs deep down into the flesh of her neck. She cried out loudly in agony but the quickened pace of his strokes sent her body into a soul-shuddering orgasm. She bucked against him madly. The clenching muscles of her shuddering pussy pushed Sabertooth over the fucking limit and they both came together with their respective roars.

"Ours, not his!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"Preparare i tuoi artigli per un altro massacro?"-** Preparing your claws for another massacre?; Daken abruptly halted sharpening his claws against one another as Caterina's smirking sentence fell into his ear.

 **"Tutti dovremmo essere preparati. La guerra sta arrivando."-** We all should be, the war is coming.; He resumed the friction among blades without even looking at her over his shoulder. She smirked again and walked in. She sauntered over to her leader and wrapped her arms around neck from behind.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked in her thick italian tone, rubbing her soft cheek against his stubbled one before licking it.

Daken let out a small smirk of his own before suddenly grabbing her hair in a fistful from behind, making her yelp softly. "Because, _she_ 's going to dig out the feral bitch very damn soon." he turned his predatory eyes to hers and brushed his lips against hers gently. "And once we found her, there's just going to be...Blood." he whispered against her mouth before abruptly catching her lips with his and bit down her lower lip to enjoy her fresh, warm blood on his tongue.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks sighed softly and rested her head on Victor's arm encircling her. Finally, after surviving Sabertooth's fit of the feral rage, Victor was now back and Aks was resting in his arms under the same tree.

"Sabertooth's bitten you in your feral presence." His anxious tone broke the peaceful silence. "Do you know what that means?"

She spun her face to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm gonna turn into a goddamn WereCat on every full moon from now on?" Her witty reply made him chuckle. He was rubbing off on her way too much.

He stroked her hair. "No. That means we're ferally soulmates from now on. Our senses, brains and hearts are now connected to each other."

Her eyebrows drew close. She spun her face to him. "What does that mean?"

"It means," he touched the aching seal on her neck, causing a small hiss on her lips. "No matter how far we are from each other, you just need to touch it and I'll be able to see you in my mind through the feral telepathy."

"The feral telepathy?"

"Yeah. It's a rare trait only class five feral Mates can have."

"Have you even seen-"

"No. I've just heard about it, it's an almost 'extinct' shit now."

Aks let out a small smile. "It means we're rare of the rarest."

The left corner of his lips rose in a half smirk. "Abso'fuckin'lutely."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **OK guys, time to reveal it, the start of the end of HIS SACRIFICE starts next week. I don't know how many weeks it's going to take but I will finish one of my best stories with a BANG! That's a promise, peeps ;p**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Phoenix Force**

 **Ok guys so the beginning of the end of HIS SACRIFICE starts today. Things are gonna get really serious, scary and interesting now so get ready for a mind blowing roller-coster ride, peeps ;-}**

 **orangeporqupine- I'm glad you like my story so much :-}**

 **BirdyCreed1995- Your wish is my command :-}**

 **Helena- Well I'm glad you asked this question because I've never explained it before but for me Victor Creed and Sabertooth are two different characters or I should say, souls. Victor Creed is the human spirit of the body and Sabertooth is the animal spirit. That's why I use bold metallics for Sabertooth and simple metallics for Creed for their mental tug of war ;-}**

 **Now more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The feral couple's eyes widened as they both returned to the mansion and found Logan sitting in the hall but with an unexpected guest this time. The air was filled the sharp smell of dry tears which belonged to this familiar face.

"Marie?" a surprised smile touched Aks's lips. She advanced to greet her friend but Victor's arm tightened around her shoulder. He couldn't leave his Mate with that feral runt who seemed a little relieved to see Aks safe. Whatever he did today had caused him to lose the place Victor had in his heart for his little brother. He didn't even want to be in the same place with him but he'd have to. He could not simply drag Aks out with him and run back to their cabin in such a delicate state, especially when an army of some fuckin' crazy dogs were sniffing around for her. But just because Aks pleaded with him not to beat his little brother's ass, did not mean he'd let that other male be anywhere around his woman.

Aks turned his face to him and looked up to him to make a silent request through his eyes. With a tensed jaw and murderous glare at that runty asshole, he released her upper arm.

"Just Fifteen minutes." he growled low and once again glared at Logan before stomping back to their room.

"I'm also goin' back ta my room." Logan said with an awkward smile and quickly left both women alone to talk to each other.

"How are you, Aksy?" Marie smiled sadly and hugged her feral friend.

"I'm absolutely fine but what happened to you, girl? H-have you been crying? And..." she looked around. "Where's Remy?"

The damn salty water filled her reddened pools again. "Remy is actually the reason, why ah had ta come here without tellin' anybody." Marie said, choking back her sobs.

"What? Remy?!" Aks's eyebrows drew close. She hastily wiped at the trails of salted drops running down Marie's cheeks and held her shoulders. "What's wrong, Mars? What happened between you two?"

Marie sniffled and slowly shook her head. "It all started three weeks ago. Remy an' ah were out fer a dinner. There was an urgent call on his phone. He suddenly started behavin' so awkward as he came back after attendin' it. He abruptly cancelled the dinner and urged ta go back ta the school. He'd become so distracted after that night. Ah just needed ta know about the damn caller so one day when he was in bathroom, ah snooped through his phone and..." tears welled up in her eyes again. She spun around to hide them from her friend.

"And what, Marie?" Aks grabbed her shoulders again and forced her to turn around. "Who was it?"

"It was some Bella Donna Boudreaux, his wife." she spat out the damn name with a growl.

"What the?!" Aks's eyes broadened in pure disbelief. "He's fucking married?!"

"Yes. They've been married fer last five fuckin' years. Their marriage is now in court for divorce but that's not the point. The point is, he didn't tell meh a damn thing about his marriage and now ah'm feelin' like a stupid slut who jumped a guy without knowing a shit about his past life." the choked back sobs spilled out of her mouth.

Aks hastily wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm hug. "Don't talk all this nonsense about yourself, you hear me? That lying jerk is not worth either your tears or your time. You deserve a much better guy than him and I'm sure you'll find him soon."

Marie shook her head. "But Aks-"

"No buts. Just forget him and move on, that's what should be your last decision."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _"Wake up, woman."_

 _"Go, activate the Cerebro."_

 _"Wake up..."_

Jean's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night as a ghostly message echoed in her ears. She was wrapped in her lover's arms whose soft snores confirmed that he was deeply asleep. _Her 'Master' needs her._ She carefully slipped out of the circle of his arms and got off the bed. Her feet silently walked to the door. She looked at her sleeping fiancé one last time over her shoulder. A sudden spike of pain rose in her chest, thinking about the moment when he would find out about her 'betrayal'.

"I'm sorry, Scott." she whispered out her guilt and hastily sneaked out of the room.

The entire school was wellaway. Jean knew very well that professor's sleep was the deepest at this time and she decided to take advantage of it. Some kids who were still awake couldn't notice Jean's awake presence that was quietly walking down the stairs that led her to their high-tech basement.

She entered a narrow corridor that took her to a round metal, vault door with a giant X built on it. The automated doors parted open as the eye scanner recognized her pupils. Her eyes glinted with excitement as she entered the vast, spherical room and walked over a narrow bridge to the massive device that could detect any human or mutant of the world through telepathy.

She picked up the glass helmet that was connected to the machine through several transparent wires and wore it carefully. She let out a sharp breath and closed her eyes, to connect her mind to the machine. A flash of light glared through her brain as it entered the machine. The device magnified her telepathy and projected the results, thousands of red images of mutants all around the world onto the skull-like internal walls of the room. These talking images were powerful and overwhelming, but she was able to prevent all those voices from straining her mind. Once they were under her control, she started searching for her target. The most powerful female feral of the world, Ms. Akriti Sharma aka _Aks_.

She knew Xavier'd sent the feral couple into one of his most secure hidings where no telepath of the world could reach but she'd found an another way to get them. _Marie._ The poor pet of Logan'd run back to him after the little break up with her boyfriend. She just followed her trail and achieved the feral bitch's location.

"Jean?" she hastily spun around and found Xavier in his wheelchair on the threshold with narrowed eyes.

"What are you-" before the professor could even complete her sentence, with an instant change of her brown eyes into the pitch dark ones, she suddenly lifted up his wheelchair in the air and slammed him against the wall on his left side. She walked out of the chamber and hovered over Xavier's whimpering frame on the floor. Professor hurriedly used his telepathy to control Jean's mind but shockingly enough, her mental walls stronger than ever.

 **Phoenix** , Jean's omega-level alternate personality smirked down at the aged man evilly. "Get ready to die, old man." with the end of the damn sentence, her pitch black glare started disintegrating the metal walls of the corridor. Professor once again tried to stop her but even his own body began pulverizing.

"J-Jean...s-s-stop..." Xavier held up his trembling hand to stop her but no use, she wasn't Jean anymore.

"Jean!" Her concentration was abruptly broken by a familiar voice from behind. It was her baffled lover, Scott. All the destruction halted at once as Scott and his team reached the spot on an urgent mental call of professor. She couldn't hurt the man she loved. She had no other choice but retreat.

"Urghhh!" with a vicious snarl, she lifted herself up in the air and before the X-Team could understand what the hell just happened, she floated over all of them to the window at the end of corridor and jumped out of it by shattering its glass.

"Jean! Where the hell is she going?!" Scott tried to go after her but professor caught his wrist.

"L-Let her go, Scott, s-she's not our Jean..."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A sharp snap of Victor pulled Aks out of her deep contemplation.

"What the hell is yer mind busy at?!" Victor growled.

She smirked and hid her face against his bare shoulder. "Sorry, I was just thinking about whatever happened in the morning and between Marie and Remy."

His arm tightened around her. "Don't waste your time and energy thinkin' about what the fuck ever happened in the mornin' because it's sure as hell not gonna fuckin' happen ever again. I'll kill that runt if he even finger touched ya in my absence. And as far as it's about the stripes and swamp rat, I never trusted that guy around any frail of the school."

Aks sighed and nodded against his shoulder. "By the way, were you asking something?"

"Yeah, where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" he asked out of nowhere, running his clawed fingers through Aks's damp hair.

Smirking, Aks's gave him a confused raise of eyebrows. "We ain't even married yet Victor, and yer talking about honeymoon?"

He looked down at her, a damn serious look in his eyes. "I ain't even gonna wait a week after the delivery, I want ya to be officially mine in the eyes of every asshole out there as soon as possible." the growl was purely jealous determination.

Aks smirked again and rested her head on his shoulder and replied softly. "Our cabin."

Victor smirked back. "Usually frails suggest Switzerland or Paris."

Aks smiled. "After whatever we've been through in past one month, now I just want to go back our peaceful home."

Victor smiled back and brushed her cheek with his thumb before pulling her lips against his. "As you say, future Mrs. Creed."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Hope y'all like it :-}**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Abduction**

 **As y'all can read the title...**

 **Orangeporqupine- Me too ;-}**

 **Akshara- You're very close to the truth;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks's eyes snapped open by Victor's suppressed growls scolding someone on the phone and like always, the argument was about her. She let out a soft sigh and looked at her Mate over her shoulder whose shirtless frame was standing cross-legged with one hand against the opened door of their room.

"-No you listen to me Nick, I don't care how ya convince that asshole, but I'm NOT coming!" Aks's sleepy eyes narrowed at this sudden call of Fury at 6 goddamned 30 in the morning.

 _"But Creed, you're the face of our side in this meeting."_

"-I don't give a fuck how it goes without me. We need his help but that ain't gonna make me fuckin' beg for it from him. Take the firecracker with ya guys." the confusion deepened even more. Who's this mysterious 'helper' Victor was talking about and why is Jubilee involved in all this?

 _"I understand, Victor but you have to-"_

"-Ya know what happened last night, right? Now ya tell me how I can leave my Mate alone in such an unsafe state. That's why," he turned around and smiled at his just awoken Mate. "Ya go there and tell him why I couldn't come, if he still says no, tell him ta go fuck himself!" he tossed the phone aside and walked back to their bed.

"Broke your sleep?" he pushed a messy lock behind her ear and kissed the soft, naked skin of her neck.

"Yep." Aks smirked. "So who's the guy you and Nick were talking about?"

Victor sighed in her curls. "Just another shit-faced mob boss of the dark world."

"You're hiding something again, Vic." Aks said dryly. She could now read Creed's eyes as well as he could hers.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A stiff look took over his face. He pulled back and buried his eyes into hers. "Yes, I am, but just because ya can't handle the nasty truth behind this whole fuckin' meeting in this condition." His hand reached over to cup her cheek. "But don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere. Especially, whatever happened in the mansion last night."

"What happened there last night?" another confusion crept onto her face.

Victor sighed. "The weather frail called a couple hours ago. The bitch they brought home believe that she was Jean, snooped through Cerebro to find our location by chasin' stripes's ass last night. When wheels tried to stop her, she attacked him."

"What?!" deep shock took over Aks's face. "She wasn't Jean?! A-And...how the hell did she know Marie would come here?"

"Where the hell else would the heart-broken stripes go?" he grunted. "Jimmy is the only goddamn shoulder to cry on for the entire goddamn Wolverine Fanclub."

"Is professor okay now?"

Creed nodded. "Scott and others saved at the right time."

"So what do we do now, Vic?" Aks asked agitated. "Daken and his people now know where we are. What if they-"

"Nothing like that is going ta happen, ya hear me?" his clawed fingers slipped behind her head and pulled her face closer. His hardened eyes caught her timid ones. "I'm not gonna let anything happen ta you or our Cub, got it?" he didn't ease the pressure until she nodded shakily.

He loosened his fingers and massaged her scalp. "Ya wanna know the truth, right? The truth is, I never trusted wheels's 'sit back and wait for the attack' techniques. Their first Invasion gave a goddamn huge estimation of what they could do or what else they could do in future. If they have an army, we would have to make an army of our own too."

"Our army?" she scrunched her eyebrows.

A mysterious side-smirk touched the left corner of his lips. "Like they say, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend._ Those goddamn sniffers have a very old grudge with another feral kind which has been living in the dark lairs for ages because of them. Your annoying friend, Jubilee was also one of them till a decade ago."

Aks covered her mouth in sheer shock mixed with horror. "Y-You mean..V-Vamp-"

"Yes." he replied shortly. "SHIELD keeps a strict watch at their hideouts and activities. Nick believes that they could be a big help in ghostin' those pups if we could convince them to get involved in this war. Their king Neculai Dracula, the grandson of Vlad Dracula is comin' ta Scotland for this talk today and-"

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled his hand out of her hair and brought it to her mouth. She kissed his palm. "I think you should go."

Victor shook his head. "But darlin'-"

"I'll be safe, Victor." an assuring smile on her lips. "I'm not alone here, I have Marie and Lo-"

"I DO NOT trust that runt to protect ya in my absence anymore!" he snarled out his anger and insecurity as the nasty replay of yesterday morning flashed before his eyes.

Once again, her hesitant hand reached up to touch his cheek and just like last time, he allowed her to hesitantly. "But you trust me, don't you? Like I've said earlier, whether it's Logan or anybody else, I'm just yours."

With a deep sigh, Creed finally leaned into her palm and nodded. "Okay. I'll be gone just for a few hours. Ya stay inside and if anything unusual happens, just one call and I'll be here."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks's jaw tightened as she walked into the hall and bumped into Logan coming from the opposite direction.

"What the hell, Logan?!" she growled rubbing her forehead.

The use of his common name from her mouth stung Logan like a bee again but he quickly suppressed the pain that just rose in his chest. "S-Sorry, I was just-"

"You know what, just forget it and tell me where Marie is." she cut him off dryly.

"Marie.." Logan rubbed his neck, trying to find a way to tell her. "She's just gone out. She said she needed some time alone."

"And you let her?!" Aks shook her head in disbelief. "Even after knowing what could possibly be waiting for her out there?"

Now it was Logan's jaw's turn to tighten. "Hey yer not the only one who's worried about her, Aks. I tried to stop her but she didn't-"

"Well let me try then," she spun for the door.

"Whoa, hold on a damn second, where you goin'?" Logan hurriedly tried to stop her by catching her wrist but-

"Don't!" she yanked her hand back as if his touch was poison. "Don't try to touch me, Logan."

The pain Logan had been trying to stifle for the past ten minutes finally crossed his face. "Really? Now you can't even bear my slight touch?"

"No, I can't." she snapped. You lost that right when you crossed the damn limits of our relationship." she stormed out of the house as she finished her snarling sentence.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"It ain't safe to be walking alone in the woods like this, Marie."

Marie snapped her neck to the soft voice behind her. She relaxed a little bit when she saw it was just Aks. She didn't like it when anyone else but Logan called her by her real name but it was different with Aks. The woman was the most understanding and caring friend someone could possibly have.

"How did you find-"

"Through this." she tapped her nose smirking.

Marie sighed. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"So you could cry your lungs out for a man who's not worth it?" the pregnant woman carefully sat beside her friend on a large cylindrical boulder. She ran her eyes around. It was the opposite side of the river where she'd never come before.

"Saying that is easy for you because you've never been cheated on. It's crazy to say but, Creed's obsession for you is never make you go through it. Hell, that man's even gonna chase ya to heavens." her reply was harsh and amusing at the same time.

Aks smirked. "It's not obsession, darlin'. It's love."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Believe it or not but it's true. He's never gonna admit it but I know he does. And it's really crazy to say but, I love him too."

Marie lifted her head and shook it in disbelief. "No way-"

Aks chuckled at her flabbergasted face. "Yes I do. In fact it was me who admitted it first. Love and trust, both should always be mutual in a relationship otherwise, like Victor says, life becomes a real bitch on ya." Marie couldn't resist a chuckle at the funny quote. Aks grinned back.

Their laughs were interrupted by a sudden twitch of Aks's nose, it had caught a damned swarm of some very familiar but hostile scents.

Marie's eyebrows met each other immediately. "What happen-"

"Shhh." Aks signaled her to be quiet. They got up quickly and ran their eyes around. The feral woman took a deep sniff again. Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent her mind could never forget after that damned attack.

The man who killed her little friend Meera so brutally in front of her eyes. _Daken._

She gasped in horror and caught Marie's wrist. "Marie, let's get outta he-" before the feral woman could even complete her damned sentence, a large pack of invisible werewolves pounced at both women out of nowhere.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Creed hurried out of old building with a victorious smile. The damned bloodsucker finally agreed to help them on the condition that his men would be allowed to prey upon all the homeless bums of the roads because nobody wouldn't give a shit about them. They now had a strong defense against those goddamn Werewolves. Now all he wanted to go back to his Mate and..

All his thoughts vaporized at once as some blurred vision bursts into his brain. A stream of shivers ran down his spine and brought him to his knees. His entire body trembled like a leaf and his eyes automatically squeezed shut as a swarm of some vague images overwhelmed his mind. Men growling, circling around, ripping their clothes off, turning into large beasts and one of them still in his human form. After a hard struggle, He recognized the face. **Daken**. The fucker was walking towards something or...someone with a predatory smirk on his lips. Victor could hear a rugged heartbeat, feel a surge of mixed emotions. Fear, anger and desperation. The heart started beating out of its chest with each advancing step of that goddamned slave of those wolves and suddenly he heard _her_ scream for him.

 _VICTOR! ! ! ! !_

 _ **Sabertooth roared out loud.**_

 _ **Save the Mate!**_

His eyes snapped open. He tried to grab a hold of his self. His quivering hand reached into the back pocket of his jeans.

"J-Jimmy! Where is she?"

A painful pause. "Umm, she's not here right now-"

"What the fuck, Logan?!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **For those who didn't get the end, Aks contacted Victor through the feral telepathy.**

 **Okay the bad times returned for the feral couple, what do you think is going to happen next ;-}?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: I Will Find You!**

 **Hey there guys, here comes another heartbeat raising Chapter, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"AKSSSS!"

"MARIEEEE!"

Screaming the names of both of women in grave danger, Victor and Logan cleaved through the cluster of trees and thick, high shrubs and jumped onto the spot Creed'd seen in his vision but their fucking luck, Aks was nowhere to be found and the horrific picture before their eyes broadened them.

"Marie..." Logan leapt over and pulled the blood dripping knives out of the young woman's palms whose beaten up body was _crucified_ on a stood up stone Marie and Aks were sitting on before the damned ambush. There was a crumpled ball of paper crammed into her mouth. Victor hastily pulled it out and unfolded it.

 _We are taking what belongs to our Master and leaving my father's teenaged bitch alive behind._

 _Sayonara._

"Marie? Marie? Open your eyes, darlin'," Logan tapped her cheek and placed his index finger under her nose to check for breathing on his unconscious friend while Victor plunged both of his hands into his hair and ran his frantic eyes around in pure wrath and frustration. The animal thrashing inside, begging to be unleashed.

 _ **Just let me out! The fucker has out Mate, MY mate! Let me fuckin' out!**_

"Why the hell aren't you healin', darlin'?" Logan growled out frustratedly and hastily placed his palm against her pale cheek to let her drain some of his healing factor. "Take my healing Marie, take it." He pressed the bare skin of his palm against hers but nothing happened. Her bleeding palms still weren't healing.

"What the fuck?! Why isn't it working?" he snarled and picked up the damn knives from the ground and sniffed the metal. He could smell an alloy of that damn Muramasa iron and silver.

"Oh. They used that fuckin' sword to hurt my Marie." he raised his infuriated eyes. The urge for revenge clearly written on his face. "I will not leave those assholes! I will kill-"

Victor's murderous snarl cut him off before he grabbed the back of Logan's collar and pinned him down to the ground. Victor straddled the lower feral's chest with a predatory change of eyes.

"It all happened because of you, ya son of a bitch! If ya hadn't let her out, they would've never been able to... It's all YOUR fuckin' fault, runt!" he buried his extended claws into Logan's throat with the last of his roaring sentence. The little squirts of blood spurted out of the punctured wind pipe. Logan's eyes bulged out with a desperate gasp. Shock instantly turned into anger. A sharp snikt and he buried his blades into Sabertooth's back before kicking him off his chest. Sabertooth hit the ground with a loud roar. Staggering, he dragged himself back to his feet and caught his bleeding throat. His healing factor rapidly kicked in and began closing all five holes.

"I tried to stop her, asshole!" Logan snarled coughing. "But she didn't listen ta me because she doesn't trust me anymore!"

Sabertooth shot back up to his feet and threw a murderous glare to his infuriated brother. "Just remember one thing runt, if anything happened ta our Mate or Cub, this face would be the last fuckin' thing ya would see!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You have pleased me immensely, my son." Romulus contently praised his best soldier standing on his left, Daken, looking at his unconscious prize lying on a gurney in Sinister's lab on their wide computer screen.

"I'm honored to hear that, Master." Daken said smugly.

"Now you know what to do next, Nathaniel." Romulus turned to his most trusted slave standing on his right side.

"Certainly, Master." an evil smirk on Sinister's pale face. "My men and I will get to work as the woman regains her consciousness."

Within the next damned second, the heavily drugged woman's eyes flickered behind the closed lids.

"She's coming around." Daken smirked wickedly.

Aks's body intermittently stirred until she recovered her consciousness completely and just as she did, all the horrific images of the damned ambush on her and Marie flashed before her mind. Her eyes snapped open and roamed around baffledly. She wasn't in the woods anymore. The unknown place around her disconcerted her. She shot off the gurney and screamed her Mate's name repeatedly.

"VICTOR! ! ! !"

"VICTOR! ! ! !"

But unfortunately, her screams couldn't break through the damn soundproof room. With no other option left, her hand hastily reached up to touch the mark on her neck.

"What is she doing?" Sinister asked through his narrowed gaze.

Romulus recognized the feral call. "Go, stop her! She's contacting her Mate!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Just as Aks touched the sensitive scar, Sinister and his minions burst into the lab and surged toward her. Aks shouted and promptly retreated but unluckily, there was no one there to save her this time. Her fingers didn't leave the scar until they grabbed her hands and tried to drag her struggling frame back to the gurney but they underestimated her feral strength. With a furious change of eyes, she seized the throat of one of them and tossed him away with great ease while she buried her other hand's claws into another slave and punctured his lung but due to being under the influence of heavy drugs, they overpowered her soon. They dragged her back to the gurney and strapped her wrists and legs to it with adamantium straps this time.

She snarled. "Let me go, you fucking assholes or my Mate will kill y'all!"

Sinister laughed wickedly. "He will kill us all when he is able to find us, woman." he signaled one of his nurses to pick up a big syringe from the stand.

"What the hell is this?!" panic crept into Aks's widened eyes. "What the hell are you doing to me?!"

"Oh it is nothing, child," Sinister gripped her struggling wrist and injected the blue liquid into the tensed skin of her inner forearm. "Since a caesarean delivery under heavy anesthesia always results into the deaths of the feral mother and her child, It is just a small dose of my unique stimulant drug your healing factor cannot reject." he leaned in and bared his pointed teeth in an evil grin at her. "It is going to induce your parturiency in no time. In other words, it's going to send you into a premature but natural labour within next few seconds."

Before Aks could understand what the fuck that pale faced asshole was saying, the drug started showing its effect and she felt a strong contraction in her lower abdomen.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What the fuck is all this, people?!" Victor snarled at the wounded Xavier and his team. "It's been Thirteen fuckin' hours since me and Logan came back to the school but you and your team haven't even been able to get a single fuckin' read on my Mate!"

"We are trying our best, Victor." Professor said in a slightly helpless manner. "But they also have a quite powerful telepath of their own who is blocking all my attempts. I understand your-"

"No ya don't!" he roared out his anger and frustration and spun around to hide the pained look of his face from everyone. "You don't understand a damn thing, wheels. That woman out there, she's pregnant with my child, my Cub! She's already seen a lot because of it, she's already lost a lot because of it! I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her or our Cub."

He spun with a murderous glare at everyone. "I swear Xavier, I swear I will set this whole fuckin' place on fire if I lost her today, I will-"

His sentence was cut off by another blurred vision. He suddenly fell to his knees as his eyes squeezed shut subconsciously. His entire body began to tremble like a dry leaf again. Xavier and his team's eyes broadened. The old telepath couldn't believe what he was seeing. _The feral telepathy._ Something he'd just heard of.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked through his narrowed glare.

"He is having a vision." Professor whispered softly. He knew what to do. He promptly closed his eyes and entered Victor's brain. He connected himself to the vision running in the infuriated feral's mind. Their irises dancing behind the closed lids together.

A blurred image of Sinister and his men storming towards _her_ hit their minds.

 _"Go, drag her back here!"_

 _"N-No! stay away! D-Don't try to touch me! Victorrr!"_

 _"Scream as much as you want woman, nobody is coming here to save you tonight."_

 _"N-No! VICTORRR!"_

As the momentary perspective was abruptly broken, both men opened their tired eyes together and looked at each other panting. They had a mutual understanding this time.

"What did you see, professor?" Jubilee asked agitatedly. "Where is Aks?"

"She's here, in New York." professor looked back to Victor.

Victor gritted his teeth. "In the same lab where Sinister gave me these fuckin' adamantium bones."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Okay peeps, another cliffhanger, I know but don't worry, the battle of the year is coming next week! Just a little wait ;-}**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven: His Sacrifice- I**

 **Time for the sacrifice...**

 **Okay guys, first of all, sorry for not being able to update last week, I was damn busy in the preparations of my niece's first birthday. So, here comes the first and longgg part of the greatest battle of the feral history. It's dark, it's bloody and it's definitely heartbeat raising. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Y'all know what to do, people." Cyclops turned his head to his X-bunch. The biggest mission of their life was waiting for them down there behind that automatic gate.

"We're surrounding the area in your guidance up here." Hank and others revealed the task their leader'd given them.

With a sharp metallic hiss, adamantium was out. "I'm takin' the front." Logan snapped his neck.

"And I'm takin' the underground tunnel that became my way out of that fuckin' lab years ago and gettin' my Mate back." Creed snarled out his mission with the predatory change of his eyes.

Summers nodded at all of them. "C'mon, let's finish this once and for all." Cyclops surged forward and his team hastily followed him, leaving the feral brothers alone.

"I don't need yer help about this, runt." Sabertooth snarled at the lower feral.

"I know." Logan glared at him. "But I'm still doin' it fer her, Marie and Meera."

Sabertooth looked straight ahead with a tensed jaw. "It's your son this time, Jimmy. Hope your hands won't tremble."

Logan also looked down at their target. An unbreakable determination in his eyes.

"No. They won't."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"They've found us, Master." Daken growled, glaring at their infrared CCTV screens.

"But how did they?!" Caterina shouted confoundedly.

"The feral telepathy." Romulus replied calmly. "That hybrid wench called her Mate through the mark on her neck." the wolf king spun to Daken. "I do not need to tell you what to do out there."

Daken nodded with a sharp snikt. "Yes, Master."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"OH GODDD!" another loud scream escaped Aks's trembling mouth as she felt another strong contraction in her lower abdomen. She could feel the baby moving eagerly, hustling to come out. The sweat-drenched woman had been suppressing the nerve-crushing pain for the past two hours but she'd reached the brink now. The delivery could not be delayed anymore.

"Scream as loudly as you can, woman." Sinister bared an evil grin and reached between her thighs wetted by the rush of her water. "The more your scream and push, the sooner it'll get over and we get our tiny prize."

"Fuck you!" Aks snarled through her clenched teeth. Her face reddened due to continuous exertion.

The sinister scientist laughed wickedly again and placed his hand on her shivering bulge. He closed his eyes and smirked. "I can feel it. We're just few minutes away from having our little king."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Finally! We meet again, _Logan_." Daken and his troop of beasts was eagerly waiting for Logan who cooly walked down the hill alone as if he were walking around in a garden.

"What happened?" the Asian young man smirked tauntingly. "Your little group is busy somewhere or my great army caused them to run back to that little school with their tails between their legs before the main fight?"

Logan smirked back and pulled his last cigar out of his pocket. He lit the stick and took in a long puff. "I would really be glad to see ya again if ya weren't on the side of that crazy oldass and mind fuckin' asshole." he held the cigar between his left jaw and snikted out his claws. "And as far as it goes about coming alone here, I can take each and every single one of ya out on my own."

Daken let out a loud laugh. "Oh really? You really think you can take us all out with that 'old' metal of yours?" the boy prodded out his own Muramasa Iron-coated adamantiums and showed them off to his father with an evil grin. "They're nothing compared to what we have, old man."

"Oh yeah?" Logan abruptly pulled back his blades and gave a mock think over before slowly taking his hand behind his back. A teasing smirk on his face. "Then how about this? It's old but still able ta cut hundreds of heads off.

Holy shit! Here comes Logan's real weapon for the battle of the year. The other great Muramasa Katana he pulled out of his sheath.

Daken gritted his teeth with shocked and infuriated eyes. "Go, get him!" he snarled out his command and his men instantly transformed into large, ferocious Werewolves. They all pounced at Logan together but dayummm! Before they could even touch him, a large swarm of giant bats descended from the sky and created a defensive wall between Logan and the wolves before burying their claws into the chests of beasts and tossing them away.

"What the fuck?!" Daken's eyes bulged out again.

"What?" a wide grin from Logan. "Ya guys thought only you could ambush from up there?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sabertooth could hear her screams all the way. _The time has come._ His Cub, his own Cub was about to come to this world! Impetuous excitement and anxiety caused his heartbeats to pound in his ears. He needed to be with her. His claws were angrily ripping everyone and everything that came in his way apart. He finally reached the stairs that took him up. The last door at the end of the corridor was hiding his Mate behind it. He ghosted all the six guards on the door within a damned minute and slashed the code plate. The door slid open and he hastily stepped in.

"Victor!" a relieved scream of his Mate touched his ears from behind but shockingly enough, the entire lab was totally empty. No doctor, no nurse, nothing! The smell of his Mate's painful labor was all over the place but she was no where to be found. What kind of fucking mind game was Sinister playing this time?

The pitch-dark glare instantly turned into deep amber one. "Aks, where are you?!" he roared, running his eyes around.

"I'm over here, on the gurney!" once again, he could hear her but not see her. The whole fucking manipulation was now pissing him off.

"I can't see you!" he once again ran his eyes around. "Tell me the corner."

"I'm here, behind the table!" his ears followed the direction. He spun around and surged forward but just as he reached the table, Holy hell, Sinister appeared out of nowhere and blasted Creed off with his concussive beams.

"Will you not greet an old friend first?" a wicked laugh followed the damned sentence.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _The war had begun_.

Daken and his savages were trying their best to ghost Logan and his army of nightwalkers but all their efforts were being foiled by an interesting fact that unlike them and all other feral kinds, Vampires didn't live on healing factors. Therefore, the entire army of Werewolves and their Muramasa iron-coated claws weren't being able to even leave a damned scratch on their pale bloodless skins. On the other hand, a father was trying hard to knock some sense back into his brainwashed son's head.

"Believe me kid, that asshole's been playin' with your head fer years, everything he's ever told ya is a big fuckin' lie!" Logan snarled, successfully resisting the sparking friction Daken's claws against his sword.

"Don't say a fucking word about my Master, old man!" Daken snarled back and kicked Logan away. "That man is the one who has fed me, clothed me and made me whatever I'm today while you were busy in playing house with your little X-bunch."

Logan jumped from back on his legs and snarled through his teeth. "Believe it or not, but your Master is also the one who killed your mother and took ya with him so he could make ya a fuckin' loyal pet of his!" Daken was ready with his claws, just as Logan approached him, his claws raised in the air to slash at his father's chest but unexpectedly, Logan dropped to his knees and gave his son's abdomen a giant slash. Daken staggered back with a loud scream.

It took the injured young man a long moment to get back to his feet. The bloody incision wasn't going to heal this time. It forced him to switch to Plan B.

"Caterina, open the gates!" his snarling command echoed in the air and at the next damned second all four gates of the the lab slid open and a flood of the savage beasts flew out and pounced at their enemies. That was the moment Team X was waiting for.

"Let's set the show on fire!" on a roaring command of their leader, Hank took the Blackbird in the middle of sky above the battleground and began frying their enemies from the sky and while Iceman, Pyro, Archangel and Storm began clearing the ground from all four corners.

"NO!" seeing the fucking ambush of X-Team's slaughter his army like damned cattle, Daken grabbed his head and snarled out his frustration. He glared back to his father who was still waiting for him to make a move smirkingly but he could not fight in this condition. He'd have to retreat.

"What happened, boy? Didn't expect that, either?" Daken ignored the taunt and decided to go back inside and let his men handle him and his little army. Logan's brows drew close as he saw Daken abruptly pull back his blades and run back in like a damned coward.

"Jubilee," Logan looked over his shoulder at the leader of Vampires for this mission. "I gotta go after him." both nodded at each other.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Among the tearful shouts of his Mate, Victor shot back up to his feet and wiped the streak of blood off the corner of his mouth. His eyes turned predatorily black before he ran at the evil scientist on all fours. One leap through the air and he pounced at Sinister like a hungry lion but shit, the damn manipulator vanished again before Sabertooth could get his claws on him.

Another wicked laugh echoed in the air. Sabertooth jumped back to his feet again and ran his eyes around.

"You're my biggest failure, ever!"

Suddenly Sinister reappeared behind his back again and blasted him into the wall before him. Sabertooth barely got back to his feet and shook his head vigorously. The crazy asshole vanished again. This little hide-and-seek was now hurting like a motherfucker. He needed to end this shit now and for that, he needed to go instinctive.

His heightened senses got to work. His eyes moved side to side and his ears flickered at every slight movement in the air and just as Sinister attempted to lunge at him from behind-

"Victor, behind you!" the scream of his Mate caused him to dodge at right time and grab Sinister's throat. He lifted the dangling man on one arm and chokeslamed him down to the tile floor. His claws bit into the pale skin of his neck, drawing streaks of fresh blood.

His other claws hand raised to lunge at Sinister's heart. "Now you die, motherfucker!" But holy shit! Just as his hand descended to finish the evil man's pathetic life forever, he pulled his hidden knife coated with Muramasa Iron out and drove it into Sabertooth's stomach. Sabertooth snarled in agony.

"VICTOR!" Aks roared.

"Now YOU get ready to die." Sinister snarled back and shoved Sabertooth's wounded body into the wall behind him through his kinetic force. The wall collapsed like a pack of cards. Sabertooth snarled in pain. He covered the gushing wood with one hand and dragged himself back to his feet. He bared his canines at smirking asshole before him and ran at him on all his fours for finishing this fucking play once and for all.

"Oh just die already, you animal!" Sinister growled at the giant feral's stubbornness and lifted his hands up to blow Sabertooth up one final time with all his strength but Woo-hoo! Before the evil manipulator could be successful in his intentions, Cyclops's optic blasts blew the side of his head off.

"URGHHH!" Sinister hit the ground with a loud snarl and with that, all his manipulations dissolved in the air and Aks's body strapped to the gurney emerged behind the table.

"Victor," Scott spun to Sabertooth. "Take Aks out of here." he turned his glare to his old enemy.

"And I take care of him."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Runnin' back ta your Master's lap, boy?" Daken closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as his father's smirking taunt fell into his ears. He spun his murderous glare to him.

"Not runnin'," the blades jumped out. "Just choosin' a good ground to bury my old man."

"Oh yeah?" Logan tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword with a smirk and posed to fight a man to man battle against his own blood. "Try me."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ahhh, Victor!"

"Shhh, calm down darlin', we're almost there." Victor hastily stormed out of the backdoor where Hank and others were eagerly waiting for the feral couple. Ororo surged forward to comfort the feral female in great pain.

"Calm down sweetheart, it'll be over soon." Ororo stroked her sweaty hair with motherly affection.

"Uh-Victor," Hank's widened eyes drifted to Creed's face. "She is-"

"I know!" Victor snarled. "She can't wait any longer, yer gonna have ta do it right here."

"But-"

"Just do as he says, furball!" Aks snarled through her clenched teeth.

Hank gave a nervous nod. "Okay, let's take her into Blackbird."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You," Sinister laboriously got back up to his feet as his factor kicked in and healed his head. He wiped the trail of blood streaking out of his nose with a short smirk. "Didn't expect you to even be here for this mission. I thought you must be busy sniffling over the 'betrayal' given by your crazy lover in some small corner of that little school."

"That bitch wasn't my Jean." Scott shot another blast Sinister dodged successfully. "And you're gonna tell me where you've kept her or you DIE!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Yer gettin' your ass kicked fer a man who isn't even behind ya to save it, ya really that stupid, kid?" another angry wipe from Logan as he trapped Daken's neck within the hook of his arm.

"My men and I can put our lives on the line without a fucking question for our Master!" the younger feral broke the hold easily by giving a back kick to Logan's stomach. Another leap through the air and he gave three long gashes on Logan's left arm this time. The older feral hissed in pain as his front hit the ground. Before he could stand back up, Daken took advantage of his weakened state and lunged at him to finish his biggest enemy but luckily, Logan rolled over in time and jumped back to his feet. Both man now paced in a circle, growling and snarling at each other.

"Are ya too blind to see it, kid?!" Logan snarled in pure anger. "That asshole just wants ta see a son kill his own father."

"I'm not your fucking son!" Daken snarled back and spurted at his father again. A Double Kneel Facebreaker to the mouth and Logan fell flat to the floor. Daken promptly pounced on his chest and attempted to bury his blades into his heart but Logan grabbed his wrists.

"Do you know what Daken means in Japanese, old man?" his snarled, struggling hard to break Logan's resistance around his wrists. "It means a 'mongrel'. A bastard dog, an unwanted seed you left in the womb of a human one night stand of yours and walked away next day!"

The mention of his dead wife got Logan's jaw tightened again. He brought his knees up and kicked Daken off his chest. One kick up and this time he lunged at his son. Both men hit the floor with Logan on Daken's chest. His bent knees perfectly pinning his son's arms to the floor and his sword's edge dangerously pressed against the skin above Daken's throat.

"C'mon," Daken hissed through clenched teeth. "Finish it, _Logan_." his forced his surrender out of his mouth. He was proudly ready to die for his Master and Logan's Katana was ready to ghost the culprit of Marie and Meera but for some very fucked up reason, he couldn't do it. He mind was yelling at him to do what was right but his heart wasn't listening to it. He couldn't kill _his own son_ with his own hands. No matter how much of poison he had in his mind against his father but he just couldn't finish his own blood. Victor was right. His hands really did tremble this time.

"I don't know what that fucker has told you, but I loved your mother!" Logan hissed at him. "I don't remember her face but I'm still sure I did because she was my wife, dammit!" The mingle of anger and disgust on Daken's face turned into some fine wrinkles of confusion as his father's words touched his ears. _He married his mother?_

Logan nodded. "Yes. I've read the papers Fury'd collected about Itsu a month ago. She was the only woman I've ever married and I was expelled from the village the night she was murdered by another slave of your Master!"

"You're lying!" Daken roared back, not believing a damned thing his father just said.

"Believe it or not, _son_ , but that's the truth." Logan pulled his sword back with the end of his 'truth' and got off the younger feral's chest, leaving a reality-challenged Daken behind.

"W-What the hell are you going?" the baffled young man shot back up and shouted at his father who'd decided to spare his life this time.

"I don't need your fucking mercy!" another sharp metallic hiss. "C'mon Logan, be a man and face me!"

Logan ignored his dare and kept walking away which infuriated Daken even more. He surged forward and grabbed Logan's shoulder to yank him around. "What the hell do you think, huh? Whatever you just said is gonna change anything? You said Romulus got my mother killed but then why would he raise me as his own son and make me whatever I'm toda-?"

Daken's snarling sentence was cut off by a painful shock that just took over his face. A trembling gasp escaped his mouth as his eyes lowered to find the source of this stinging agony, a bloody hand with five Muramasa Iron coated claws that was just driven through his abdomen.

Logan's eyes broadened in agonizing disbelief. His lips trembled. "D-Daken.."

"Because," a gigantic frame of the Lupine king emerged behind Daken. "I wanted you to be what I am but apparently, you could not."

With the end of his gravelly sentence, Romulus pulled his hand back. Daken's wounded body collapsed in his father's arms.

Daken took another shuddering gasp and looked up to the man who'd been a father figure to him for past sixty-nine years. The deception from moments ago flashed before his eyes again and left a stinging feeling of deep hurt and guilt behind.

He drifted his eyes back up to his father whose eyes were glistening with salty water of grief mixed with shock. A single tear of regret escaped the corner of Daken's eye.

He grasped his father's hand and pushed a thick gulp down his throat. "I-I'm..s-sorry, _f-father_.." he meant every single word this time.

"Shhh.." Logan's trembling fingers stroked his head. "Don't say anything kid, I'm gonna get you outta he-"

His last word got stuck on his throat as he felt the grip around his hand abruptly loosen. His son's widened eyes stopped blinking as his dying heart stopped beating.

"D-Daken? Daken?" Logan tapped his paled cheek. The tears he'd been holding back finally escaped his eyes. "Come back, kid.." His son, his only child, he had gone away from him forever and would never come back now, this bitter truth shook Logan to the core. He'd forgotten who he was and where he was at the moment. He was just a helpless father who'd lost his son forever. This great grief caused the streams of tears to flow out of his eyes and a deafening scream burst out of his mouth.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh god!" another groan from the labouring feline.

"C'mon, c'mon, you're doing great," Hank gave the woman in great pain an encouraging smile. "One more push at the count of 3. 1-2-3, push.."

"AHHH!"

"C'mon darlin'," Victor tightened his grip around her hand and kissed her forehead. "Just few more pushes and it'll get over." he'd so eagerly waited for this moment for the last three fucking months but didn't expect his Cub's arrival in such a shitty place.

Aks gave a shuddering nod but as she went for another push, a loud scream echoed through the air.

The feral couple's ears stood up as they recognized it. "W-Was that Logan?"

"Yes." Creed hastily looked out of the window. His eyes ran down the hill and searched for his brother among the battling crowd of Werewolves and Vampires. Logan wasn't among them.

Creed let out a low growl. "He's not down there."

Aks closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Then go, find him."

Victor snapped his neck to her. "Are you kiddin'-"

"Please Victor," Aks squeezed his hand. "No matter how much of animosity you both have against each other over..everything, but he's still family." she placed her hand over her rounded tummy and bored her eyes into his Mate's. "Please, bring its uncle James back."

Victor gave the biggest eye roll of his life. This little trick of hers has now started pissing him off. Why the hell does she choose the worst times to be a pain in the ass? He wanted to be here, with her and their arriving Cub and she wanted to send him back in there to bring that asshole of a brother back. Not being able to see his Cub as it'd come to this world or hear his first cry, It wasn't going to be less than a big, fucking Sacrifice.

He caressed her cheek and growled. "Just for it." He pointed towards the little life inside her before shooting back up and jumping out of the chopper.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Finally finished, phew...**

 **Now a special treat for all HIS SACRIFICE lovers, His Sacrifice- II will be posted in the same week as soon as I write down the end and you guys get your last chapter next week on...my birthday yayyy lol.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight: His Sacrifice- II**

 **Hey there guys, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, I'm not gonna waste my time in giving a damn precap here so you guys just better read it yourself ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"He's gone." Romulus said from behind, licking the cooling blood of his dead slave off his claws. "A failed soldier only deserves capital punishment."

Logan's wrathful eyes rose. His son's brutal death swimming in them. The blind rage overwhelmed his conscience completely.

"You asshole!" Logan shot back to his feet and snikted out his claws before running at the mountainous feral. He leapt in the air to pounce at the other man but the ancient Roman warrior was all prepared. He caught Logan's throat in mid-air and chokeslamed him to the floor and held him there.

Romulus straddled Logan's chest and smirked down at the wriggling feral. "It's been a long time, isn't it, _James_?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You should have seen her face when she was here, strapped to my experiment table!" Sinister gave another laugh. "She writhed and screamed your name each time when I ran my knives on her!" a furious battle between his concussive blasts and Cyclops's optic force, neither ready to step back.

It's 'Do-Or-Die' now.

"Just tell me where she is, Essex!" another infuriated blast and the wall behind Sinister turned into a pile of dirt and rubble. Sinister's Telekinetic force tossed Cyclops into the wall behind him as counterattack. Scott shook his head and hastily rolled over to avoid another blast. He surged up and sent another lethal laser that blasted Sinister's left shoulder off. The evil scientist once again collapsed to the floor with a loud snarl.

As Cyclops stepped ahead, his eyes fell on the blood stained knife Sinister'd stabbed Creed with. He picked it up.

"Try to move and I will drive it through your fuckin' heart!" Scott hovered over the wounded man and revealed the deadly weapon in his hand. "So last time Essex, where is she?"

Sinister spat out a gob of blood and snarled. "Never!"

Scott gritted his teeth. "Now you left me no choice!" as he promptly got down on one knee and tried to bury the ancient iron into Sinister's dark heart-"

"S-Scott..?" Scott's hand abruptly halted as the same, familiar voice touched his ears from behind. He spun his neck around.

"I-I knew you'd find me," a weak smile touched her dried lips. Her weak trembling frame, the darkened marks of straps around her wrists and the dark circles under her heavily drugged eyes told the story of all the tortures she'd been through. She took a weak step ahead but staggered miserably. Scott surged forward and caught her in his arms.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"It's been over a century, my boy." The Lupine king bared a canined grin. "But still feels as if it was just yesterday when my men captured you for our little experimentation."

"You killed my son, you fuckin' asshole, I will kill you!" Logan snarled, struggling against his grip."

"Don't mourn the death of that disappointment, James." Romulus gave a careless shrug and stroked Logan's head with fatherly affection. "He was nowhere near where you and I are."

His infuriating words about his son drove Logan mad with rage. He pulled his knees up and tried to kick the colossal feral off his chest but Romulus just laughed at his futile attempt and brought his bent knee to Logan's chest and pinned him to ground again.

"Emotional foolishness." the ancient feral smirked again. "The only weakness he inherited from you." he dug his knee deeper into the smaller feral chest, breaking three upper ribs. It pulled a blood-curdling scream out of Logan's mouth. "You have always been an emotional fool, James. A fool who has a... What do the people of this century say? Oh yes, 'a soft corner' for everyone. Who believes he can have a chance at something normal." he leaned forward and glowered into Logan's eyes.

"But you forgot...that animals like were not made for normal."

"I-I'm nothing like you!" Logan hissed, still struggling against the large paw around his throat.

Romulus let out a loud laugh. "Those words reminded me of the night you fought Victor after the death of that beautiful slave of mine, Kayla."

Logan's struggle momentarily halted as his words entered his ears. His eyebrows drew close. His reaction made Romulus smirk.

"Oh don't be so surprised, my child. I've always kept a watch on the two best warriors of the Feral world to make sure, you both never give up on your animals."

"What the fuck do ya mea-"

"I mean to say that from the births of you two to the day my men attacked that school, my mind has always been watching you both and whenever you both choose your human spirits over your animals, I have always been there to purify your corrupted minds because that is how I like it." His other clawed hand suddenly rose.

"And those who disappoint me by proving themselves sentimental fools are slayed by my claws so now get ready to die, Wolverine!"

Before Romulus's claws could come down to rip his enemy's pounding heart out, a familiar smell hit his nose and his ears caught a pounce at him from behind. He shot up with lightning speed and grabbed the throat of the attacker.

Romulus gave a predatory smirk. "Ready to join your brother in hell?"

"Not so easy, old-dirt!" Woo-hoo! Sabertooth revealed the little surprise he was hiding behind his back, Logan's fucking Muramasa sword. Within a blink of an eye, the old Katana was driven through his stomach. The giant feral yelped in great pain before releasing the necks of his enemies and collapsed to the floor. The mighty fall smashed the old tiles.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sabertooth jumped to his feet and rubbed his throat. He ran his eyes around and found Daken's lifeless frame in a corner. It didn't matter who killed him, the little fucker deserved it.

He extended his hand. "Ya okay, runt?"

Logan glared up at his brother and took the hand. "What the hell are ya doin' here? Ya should be-"

The older feral smirked. "The Cub wants its uncle James back in one piece." he glared back to their biggest enemy. "And the death of the man who's behind this whole mess." the clawed hand brought the bloody sword up.

"Let's finish it off."

Both ferals nodded at each other before storming forward and the final battle begins. Romulus, who was now back on his feet was giving a real fight against the mighty brothers who'd never come across someone like this colossal king of wolves before.

Romulus laughed loudly. "Glad to see you two fight like the real warriors you both are!"

"We don't need ta hear it from ya!" Victor growled and lunged at him. Here comes a solid three punch combo followed by a jaw breaking uppercut that sent Romulus flying through the air.

Logan was ready on the other side. He seized Romulus's neck in mid-air from behind and trapped him in a smothering choke hold on the ground. "And we don't need a fuckin' army of dogs behind us either."

Victor took advantage of the situation and jumped onto his chest to bury the Katana into his heart but Romulus grabbed it with both of his hands, streaks of blood trickled down his wrists.

The Roman warrior was very angry now. He kicked the older brother away and broke the hold with his mighty arms. He rolled over and grabbed Logan's neck before getting back up. His stretched arm hung the dangling man in the air.

"Very soon my army is going to be the most powerful force in the whole world as I achieve my Heir tonight!"

Sabertooth's rage reached his eyes as the old feral mentioned his unborn child. He hopped back up and ran all his fours to give an ass-whooping spear to him. Both men hit the ground together.

"Don't even dare ta put a fuckin' finger on my Cub!" Sabertooth roared as he straddled the old man and raised his sword to cut his head off,m but shit! But before he could do so, a trio of 'Logan like' Adamantium plus Muramasa Iron blades prodded out of the knuckles of Romulus's metal glove and went right through the wound Sinister'd given Sabertooth earlier. A pained snarl burst out of Sabertooth's chest.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"O-Okay okay, that's it, I can see the head coming! C'mon dear, just one more push." Hank wiped the streak of sweat off his forehead and encouraged the feral woman.

"I can't Hank, I just can't!" Aks screamed, this pain was too much to bear.

"Yes you can dear, just one more push!"

"AHHHH!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"VICTOR!" Logan roared as he saw Romulus throw Victor's whimpering body aside. He lunged at Romulus from behind and buried his blades into his chest from behind, making Romulus taste the dirt again with a loud roar. He pulled back his claws and rushed over to his brother.

"Victor," He dropped to his knees. "Ya okay, bub?"

Victor could feel the heavy internal bleeding from his liver which didn't get a chance to shrink this time. He'd have to retreat now or he would definitely meet death tonight but how could he leave that asshole alive? He would come back for his Mate and Cub again if he did and he could not let that happen, whether he had to sacrifice his fucking life tonight.

 _ **Sabertooth agrees.**_

 _ **No matter what happens tonight, the fucker will not see the next day!**_

He took a deep breath and looked up to his little brother. "Jimmy, go get outta here."

Logan's eyes widened. "W-What the hell are you-"

"Just do as I say, Jimmy!" he snarled and looked back to their enemy who was back to his feet and was waiting for them both to make a move. "It's between me and him now."

"I won't!" Logan shook his head shakily. "Or he will kill-"

"I know!" Victor snarled back. "But it isn't just about me anymore. I can smell explosives all around here. If we beat him tonight, he'd blow up this whole goddamn place so you go out there and save everyone and I," he laboriously dragged himself back to his feet and snapped his neck with a tightened jaw.

"I make him fuckin' history for good tonight."

"But-"

"No buts, runt!" Sabertooth jumped out again. "Just go and.." he took off his dogtags and dropped them on his brother's palm. "Just take care of my girls."

Logan's eyes narrowed until he understood what his brother meant to say. he just gave a helpless nod before rushing out of the chamber.

"The same emotional foolishness." a vicious smirk on Romulus's lips. "I had always thought you would be what I was in the future but I was wrong, boy."

"I won't call it my emotional foolishness," smirking, Sabertooth took off his duster, ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around his heavily bleeding injury. "I'll call it my first and last good deed of this century." he gripped his sword and taunted the creator of Rome with a gesture saying- 'Come On'.

The taunting call infuriated the giant feral even more. Both men ran at each other. one long jump through the air and the roars of the biggest feral collision of the history shook the whole building. Romulus's blades reached to slash Sabertooth's throat but before he could do so, Sabertooth's sword came down and cut his approaching hand off.

"AHHH!" Romulus's fell flat to the floor with a loud roar. Sabertooth smirked as he struggled to get up. He picked up Romulus's writhing amputated hand lying near him. To his biggest surprise, the Adamantium blades were actually a part of the metal glove, not the hand.

Sabertooth barked out a loud laugh. "Is that what ya are, Romulus? An animal with fake claws? Is that what ya wanted me ta be? If yes, then lemme tell ya something old man," Sabertooth tossed both his sword and the mutilated hand aside and posted his index finger at Romulus's 'real' claws situated at the tips of his fingers.

"I don't need to be what you are, because I already AM what you are!"

The message was clear.

No blades, no swords.

Just the animal versus the animal.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Scott..." her trembling hand reached up to touch her cheek but he jumped back. He'd been through this manipulation once before and won't be beguiled again.

"W-Why are you looking at me like this...?" she almost sobbed. "It's really me, your Jean..."

Scott's face suddenly turned stiff. "Then prove it."

"Shameful to know you did not buy it this time!" before Scott could understand what the hell just happened, Sinister appeared behind him out of nowhere and tried to blast him but Woo-hoo! the leader of the X-men was saved by a protective layer created by the 'real' Jean standing on the door.

"No more manipulations, Sinister!" she snarled and slammed Sinister against the wall behind him through her eyes.

Just as the damned impersonator saw that her trick didn't work this time, she tried to use her powers and evaporate Scott but Jean tossed her into the wall too. As her head met the wall, she collapsed to the floor and passed out.

"Oh doom on you, X-Men!" Sinister snarled out and tried to blast the couple but Scott's lasers spun at the right time and now both blasting forces battling again.

Jean hastily reached over and caught her fiancé's hand. "We have to finish him together, Scott."

"But how?"

"Just like the last time." She looked at him. "The red diamond on his forehead head is the source of all his powers. His manipulations saved him last time but again."

Scott gave an agreeing nod and intertwined his fingers with hers. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated to awaken the Phoenix force. The Phoenix broke all the mental barriers and entered Sinister's brain to unleash the full extent of her powers, incinerating him from inside. Sinister roared in pain.

"Game over, Sinister!" With a loud roar, Scott's optic vision targeted the scarlet diamond on his head and blasted it off, finishing Sinister's terror for good. His lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

Jean staggered a bit as she finally closed her exhausted eyes. Scott hastily caught her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to smiling.

"Thanks for saving me."

Scott smiled back. "My pleasure." as his lips promptly came down to kiss her-

"Well technically, it was me who pulled Jean out of that small prison." Bobby howled from the door. "So I deserve a thanks, too."

The couple laughed softly.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Romulus nodded and shot back to his feet. He pulled his other metal glove and armor off. He bared his pointed canines one last time and both men indulged in a hand-to-hand combat.

"That's what I have always appreciated about you, boy." Romulus grinned widely, enjoying this great fight against an enemy of his level. "Unlike James when you fight, you let your animal loose to hunt, to kill and to shed blood!"

Sabertooth pushed him away and threw a hard dropkick to the wide chest of the old feral. "But unlike you my animal doesn't shed blood of the innocent anymore!" he rushed at him again and tried to give a long, oblique slash to his stomach but Romulus rolled over in right time, straddled Sabertooth's back and trapped his neck in a fucking choke hold.

"Because that harlot has taught you how to suppress it!" the gigantic feral snarled, tightening the hold, Sabertooth's eyes bulging out. "I hate when you both brothers go so pathetic, so _human_! It's really difficult to correct sometimes."

His words baffled the man under him. "What the fuck do you mean, old fuck?!" his hands desperately struggling to break the hold.

Romulus simpered before releasing his neck. He stood back up and turned him over. His large boot pinned his chest to the ground.

Romulus smirked down at the writhing man under him. "Like I told your younger brother earlier, whenever you two choose your human side above your animalistic one, my slaves and I have always come forward to pull you both out of that illusion and bring you back to the path of violence and bloodshed. Itsu's death, Weapon X Program, Silverfox and yes," a predatory grin on Romulus's face. "Your first 'Mate' Holly's brutal murder by your own hands, it was all done by me but of course, you two could never see the real puppeteer behind all this because for thousands of years, I have existed on this darned earth like a ghost you cannot see."

He leaned forward and grinned widely. "And you cannot beat what you cannot see."

Victor's mind still stuck over the shocking truth that was just revealed about Holly and his Cubs's brutal deaths. "Y-You killed Holly and our Cubs?"

The taller feral gave a smirking nod. "Yes. And the epic battle between my two potential contenders after that, well I would say that I was the one who gave Logan that Muramasa sword because of the two reasons. First, your human Cubs with that darned hologram making mutant were useless to me and second, that was the only way to pull your animal out forever. After the failure of Weapon X program, on my orders, Sinister was trying to make you my potential inheritor in that lab but those bloody X-Men saved you. I have always seen my successor in you two but you both always chose to be bloody mavericks! Daken was my next possibility but his premature birth weakened his abilities and destroyed all my plans but finally," he grinned widely and revealed Sabertooth's Muramasa sword he'd been hiding behind his back all this time. He gripped the sword with both hands and raised it in the air.

"My little king is arriving tonight! After killing his pathetic father, I am going for-"

Romulus's further words caught in his throat as Sabertooth surged up and buried the blades of his amputated hand he had been hiding behind his back all this time into his heart.

"I beat the ghost tonight." Sabertooth whispered in his ear before pushing the other feral off his chest. Intense agony took over the giant feral's face. He took a couple of trembling steps back and finally collapsed to the ground.

The pitch-black vision turned into amber one again. Victor knew he didn't have much time now so instead of walking out of the chamber and searching for medical help, he staggered over to a nearby wall. He sat on the ground and leaned back against the wall.

Romulus also dragged himself to the wall behind him. Both men counting their last breaths.

Romulus spat out blood and glared at Victor. "Y-You are not going to try to save yourself?"

Victor smirked weakly. "We both know it's useless, o-our time has come."

Romulus smirked back. "Y-You knew already that I would explode this place if you beat me."

"And it's necessary." Victor tossed his head back and let out a shuddering sigh. "You have already become history, it needs ta stay that way."

Romulus smirked and nodded. "I-If that is what you want..."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Congratulations, uncle Logan, it's a girl!" Aks's tired eyes snapped open as she heard Ororo surging forward and hugging Logan tightly. A weak smile tug at her lips. Jubilee, Scott, Bobby and even Jean, everyone had come back and her eyes eagerly searched for his Mate among them all but he was nowhere to be seen.

Hank handed over the little life wrapped in a white towel to her uncle James. Logan's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was a replica of her mother but damn, her eyes were just like her father's.

"Logan, where's Victor?" Aks finally asked the most difficult question Logan had been trying to avoid for the past ten minutes.

Logan gave the baby to Jubilee and walked over to her. He lowered his head and closed his eyes guiltily. His hand went into the pocket of his pants and came out with Victor's dogtags. Her eyes broadened as she saw them.

He hesitantly caught her hand and placed them on her palm. "H-He told me to gave 'em to you." Aks's heart sunk in as she heard the damn sentence.

It can't happen, it just cannot fucking happen!

"W-What the hell a-are-" her shaking sentence was cut off by an eardrum bursting explosion. They all ran to the cliff. The whole place was burned to the ground in damned seconds and flames and thick, dark smoke were touching the sky.

"N-No.." she shook her head violently and took a trembling step back. Fate had played a very nasty game with her and she'd lost the man she loved in it.

"N-NO!" she roared and snatched her baby from her friend before surging forward. Before anyone could understand what the hell just happened, she jumped off to slide down the hill.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"VICTORRR!

"VICTORRRR!"

Standing in the middle of the razed place, Aks ran her bewildered eyes around and screamed her Mate's name again and again but there was no response. The piles of dirt and rubble and tons of bloody body parts of wolf-like creatures scattering around her. A lifeless silence was filled in the air. This silence was killing her.

"You cannot do this to me, Victor!" she snarled out her anger, drops of salted water streaming down her cheeks. "You'd promised me! You'd promised me that you would always be here when I felt fallen apart in my life. So I'm feeling fallen apart right now, your absence is making me feel fallen apart! You still owe me my birthday gift so come back, that's what I want, Creed!" she waited for a reply, _any_ reply.

Voice, heartbeat, scent, anything.

But his did not reply.

Because the dead do not reply.

"Please Victor!" she fell to her knees and roared again. "Please come back! I need you, our Cub needs you! Please come back!" she whispered the last to herself like a silent prayer, hoping he up there, would listen to it.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Among the high flames of the fire, Romulus's dying vision saw someone slowly approach him. His wasted senses tried to recognized it but miserably failed. The blurry face and scent cleared when the mysterious person leaned forward and stroke his bloody cheek.

 **"S-Salva me, sorella."-** S-Save me, sister.; Romulus's trembling lips made the last request to his twin who'd been his only companion during this whole journey.

Remus sighed and shook her head. "I will not this time, brother." she bent down on one knee and looked at her dying brother's dilapidated frame. "Because you deserve it."

"W-Why?" Romulus took a deep gulp. "I was only trying to save my kind from extinction."

"You were creating an army of monsters." She stroked his forehead. "But you forgot one thing, that this world is made for humans. It has no place for the monsters like us, brother."

Her words killed Romulus's last hope of surviving. He nodded shakily and closed his eyes again. She got back up and simply walked away, leaving her brother alone to die in vain.

She walked over to another lifeless frame trapped under a large broken piece of ceiling. She removed it with great struggle and gathered Victor's heavily burnt body in her arms. She rested his head in her lap. "You do not deserve it, my child. You have someone out there, waiting for you, calling for you. You need to come back for her and your Cub. So far I have done it only for Romulus but tonight..."

She closed her eyes smilingly and placed her hand on his forehead. As her hand touched Victor's bare, bloody skin this time, it started showing its great magic. All the bloody wounds and burns marvellously began disappearing from his body and started reappearing on her own skin. She didn't remove her hand until she took all his wounds on herself.

"Goodbye, my child." she bid her farewell to the revived feral and finally collapsed to the floor to have a peaceful death.

His dead heart started beating again. His eyes were too tired to open themselves but he could hear a weak sound from the door. Someone was calling his name and surging towards him. It was all he could hear before his head began spinning and he passed out.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A few things to point out:-**

 **1\. Well we know Hugh Jackman as Logan is a very tall man on the screen but whenever I've imagined him in my fics, he has his comic height- 5'2" and Romulus is tallest feral of the Marvel Comics, almost 7 feet tall so it's easy for him to overpower Logan.**

 **2\. Showing Remus as a healer is my own imagination.**

 **3\. A fluffy, smutty and beautiful 'Beauty And The Feral' ending is coming next week ;-}!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Beauty And The Feral**

 **Yoohoo! Happy Birthday to me! :p**

 **Hey there people, I'm back with chapter we've all been waiting for the last five long months! I've had such a great time while writing this story and a very big THANKS for all 2** **9** **favorites, 31 follows and 7** **2** **reviews. They've encouraged me a lot :D!**

 **Orangeporqupine- Thanks for all your awesome reviews and support. Reading your reviews always made my day :-}**

 **My kinda song for this chapter?**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Will You Be Mine? :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _I just wanna love you baby_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _I Wanna see you in the morning_

 _I wanna hold you thru the night_

 _I wanna feel your body close to me_

 _Ooo every single day_

 _So can we make this thing official_

 _Can we take it all the way_

 _Will you be mineeee_

 _Will you be mine all the time_

 _Will you be mine_

 _If I tell you that I got everything you want_

 _N I'll make it all feel right._

 _Will you be mine?_

 **By Zalman** **Krause feat. Miriam Mitzman.**

 _"Good Bye, my child."_

 _"Victorrr!"_

 _"Open your eyes, Vic!"_

The words'd been banging at the door of his brain all night. He didn't remember who said them but he was sure they touched his ears after that loud, bedazzling Explosion and the last thing he remembered was a thick scream for him. Someone was screaming his name and coming towards his dead...

Hold on a second,

He's alive..?

His eyes flickered behind the closed walls. His senses instantly got back to work. The smell of various chemicals and medicines and the noise of irritating irritating Cubs from the upper floors were easy to recognize. He was in the school again and resting in furball's medlab but apart from all those 'stenches', there was a particular scent, the familiar, fresh wild roses mixed with a briny stench of dry tears and it was sitting near him.

"V-Victor? Can you hear me? open your eyes, baby..." the same honey-sweet voice chinked at she smelled his awakened scent. He slowly opened his eyes and found her smiling widely at him.

"Hey." he gave a weak smile.

"Hey." she smiled back, tears of joy and relief swimming in her brown pools. She stroked his forehead. "Welcome back."

His hand reached up to tuck an untamed lock behind her ear. "Care to tell me how ya brought me back from the dead?"

She laughed softly. "Who said you died, Daredevil? Beating all the odds, there wasn't even a small scratch on your body when I found you besides the heavily burnt deadbody of that old woman. But strangely enough, you'd lost a great amount of blood. Hank said your healing factor needed some time to compensate the loss."

"And where is our Cub?!" he tried to get up.

"It's here." Ororo and Hank said from the door. Victor's little girl sleeping peacefully in the white haired woman's arms.

"Here's your baby girl." smiling, Ororo gave the baby to her mother. Victor hastily sat up and looked at the beautiful face of his Cub. Just like Logan, Victor's breath also caught in his throat as he saw the angelic face of this little life.

"S-She's..." Victor had no words to describe her beautiful innocence. His hands wanted to hold her but his claws stopped that thought. Aks smelled his little hesitancy anyway.

"I gave the same reaction." Logan smirked from the door.

Victor smirked back. "Ya now have a big responsibility, 'Uncle James'."

"I know." Logan came in and walked to both of them. "A big, fat present on every Christmas, check." the couple laughed softly.

Victor's brain once again drifted to that other voice still echoing in his mind. "Who was that old woman, Jimmy?"

"It was Remus." Logan replied softly. "She'd died by the time we found you both. Her autopsy says she was a healer and maybe, she was the one who brought ya back from the dead last night."

"So, Aks," Ororo turned to Aks to change the topic. "You said Victor'd let you choose the name for your first baby. You have any on your mind?"

A soft whine told them their little princess was now awake. Aks smiled down at her. She wiggled her index finger above her nose and her tiny, clawed fingers gripped it. Her little, soft smile showing off the tips of a couple of tiny canines. Her breath-taking smile reminded Aks of someone.

Aks looked back up to her Mate and smiled. "I was thinking...Meera."

Victor smiled back broadly and stroked his Cub's soft cheek with the back of his index claw. "Meera is great."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hey, I was..."

The rest of Victor's sentence dissolved in his mouth as he walked into their bedroom and found Aks nursing their Cub. The view of her one bare breast definitely caught his attention.

"Milk time over, honey-pie." she closed the button of her blouse and walked over to Victor with their daughter in her arms.

"C'mon daddy, hear your baby girl a lullaby." smirking, she held out the baby to her father.

"What? No!" Victor jumped back. "I'll-"

"No you won't." she gave an assuring smile. "I know you were afraid about what others would think if your claws hurt her but nobody's watching you here. C'mon, go ahead, she needs to recognize your scent and touch, Vic."

"But-"

"No buts." she ignored his excuses and handed the little girl to her father. The Cub momentarily whined until her father's comforting scent tingled her small nostrils and soon calmed down.

"See? That's what I was talking about." Aks grinned. "Now you try to keep her entertained while I take a shower, okay?" she kissed baby's forehead before turning around for bathroom.

"C'mon Cub," he sighed and looked down at the little Aks. "Let's hear ya a lullaby or somethin' like that, kid."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The big, warm drops of water was magically killing all the pain and tiredness of her labour. Finally, their lives were back on track and she desperately wanted it to stay that way. She wasn't in the mood of having another adventure like that for at least another hundred years.

Her neck spun as she heard the click of door. It was Victor, taking his shirt off.

Her eyes narrowed. "But Victor-"

"She's sleepin'." he replied seductively. "And we can hear her when she wakes up."

"Couldn't you have waited for shower until I came out." she took a step back smirkingly. Wild roses dissolved in the air.

Victor's hungry eyes roamed all over her dripping naked body. The sight of silky-smooth body covered with hundreds of drops of water mesmerised his eyes and dayum! Those day tags resting in the valley of her naked, dripping breasts. It was enough to drive any red-blooded man crazy.

"Who said I'm here fer shower?" Before Aks could even see what hit her, she found herself trapped within the circle of his arms against the wall. His lips came down on hers hungrily and began devouring hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him closer to let the rain of warm drops soak both them.

"Mmmm..." His hand reached to grope at her sensitive breasts, causing her to hiss softly. His mouth travelled down to her neck and his hand lowered to stroke her tummy.

"Saggy skin gone?" he whispered against the wet skin.

"My healing factor took care of that." she replied smiling.

"Glad ta know yer still a feral."

"Why?"

"Because..." His index claw slowly and torturously reached down to tease her soaking wet heat, making her tremble all the way. "I got alotta things in my mind to do with that sexy _feral_ body of yers, Snowcat." She bit down her lower lip and tossed her head back as his it slightly prodded into her slicked entrance. _Fuck she's still so tight!_

"Victor-"

He drank down her further words in a hot, fervent kiss. His clawed forefinger played with her needy pussy until she reached the brink of a mind blowing climax but he unexpectedly pulled his finger back before letting her have it and left her squirming in need.

She glared at him. "What the hell are you-"

He smirked and cut her off by a sudden Invasion of his cock this time. She instantly clamped around his dripping length and received a maddening orgasm. Her claws dug into his back and drew little streaks of blood that dissolved in the running streams of water and travelled down his firm ass. Her little mews were silenced by his mouth.

"No screams or the Cub will wake up." he grinned against her mouth. She was still in the tipsiness of her orgasm when-"

"So when are we gettin' married?"

She pulled off and looked at him as her delirious mind caught a chance to understand what he was saying. "What?"

He had that grumpy cat look again. "I already told ya that I wouldn't wait long after the whole delivery thing."

"But Victor-"

"No darlin'." he sent another deep, long stroke. "I can't and I won't. I want ya officially mine within this fuckin' week and then we're goin' back! And as far as it's about arrangements, that's my problem so all you gotta do is say YES." another hard thrust followed his stubborn sentence. Aks moaned loudly.

"Is that some kinda 'second proposal'? She asked mischievously, sensually moving with him.

He grinned. "Call it whatever the hell ya want."

"Oh really?" she leaned in and licked the the trailing drops of water off his cheek. "Then you gotta work _harder_ to earn a Yes this time."

"Oh really?" Victor mocked her, that good, old devil grin on his lips. "Then get ready to enjoyed a hell of ride, baby!" his claws bit into her round ass with the end of his sentence and drew fresh blood. Another low whimper escaped her. He bent his head forward and caught a dripping nipple in his mouth and started pounding into her at an insane pace. His every powerful thrust was violently pushing her up against the wall. Desperately trying to stifle her moans of incredible pleasure, She wrapped herself around him to hold onto him for her dear life, moving with him to meet every thrust. The white noise of the shower mingling with her muffled moans and his panting grunts.

"Fuck me baby, fuck me harder.." she whispered out her lusty desire. Victor listened to her silent pleas and gave her wanton body exactly what it wanted.

 _ **Sabertooth howls in pleasure.**_

 _ **It feels so good to fuck her without any hold-up.**_

"Take it Snowcat, take it!" he sent another hard thrust that sent her into the second mind blasting orgasm. She grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips against his to stop herself from roaring in pleasure. Her tightness clenched around him like the vice of an Anaconda, causing him to let out a groan against her mouth that declared the arrival of his own climax but before that-

"So where's my Yes?" he asked smugly against her lips.

Suddenly Aks, whose body was still shaking from such a powerful crescendo, smirked before unwrapping his arms and abruptly slid off his lap. he let out a confused and frustrated growl.

Without saying anything, she smirked again and licked her way down his soaking, chiseled frame and got down on her knees. Before he could understand anything, she took his dripping cock in her mouth and gave it a long, slurping suck.

"Yes." her moaning reply vibrated around his painfully throbbing length and this was it. He shot his hot, white cum into her welcoming mouth with a muffled groan.

"Goddamn Snowcat, yer amazing!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **The Big day has come.**

She let out a deep breath and stepped on the aisle covered with petals of red roses. Her exotic beauty was looking ravishing in that dazzling white ball gown V-neck satin wedding dress. The wedding ceremony was arranged in the lawn of school and it was just the way she and Victor liked. Simple and quiet.

She turned her face and smiled at her Bestman for the most beautiful evening of her life, her ex-boss, Mr. Mehra. The old man had come to attend the wedding on a very short notice and almost had a heartattack as he saw those new fangs and claws on his ex employee's body but still, he was glad his little girl'd finally found herself a good guy.(Quite much to his disapproval, of course.)

Professor, Fury, Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Ororo, Marie and ofcourse, her dumbest but bestest friend Sheena (who was taking a great interest in all the bachelors of the mansion), all her friends and well-wishers were present for her big day but her eyes were fixed only on one man who was looking the sexiest man in the world in that black tuxedo and yes, their lovely daughter in his arms.

 _Victor Sabertooth Creed._

"Like I said last time," Mr. Mehra glared at the feral in tuxedo. "My girl is a precious jem. You better take a very good care of her and that little doll or there'll be hell to pay."

"And like I also said last time, they're my girls now and I know how to take care of _my girls_." Victor growled back.

"Really, guys..?" Aks rolled her eyes with a short groan.

"Okay, okay." Mr. Mehra also rolled his eyes and took Meera from Creed. Both men shot the final daggers at each other.

The old man turned to Aks. **"Bhagwaan tumhe saari khushiyan de, mere bacche."-** May god give you all the happinesses of the world, sweetheart.; he kissed Aks's forehead. The bride smiled widely and hugged the man who was no less than a father figure to her.

Sheena also joined them both. **"Really yaar, teri bahot yaad aayegi."-** We're really gonna miss you a lot.

Aks pulled off and wiped the tears with the crooks of her Index fingers **"Mujhe bhi."-** Me too.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So," the officiant cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Mister Victor Creed and Miss Akriti Sharma in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Victor looked at his Mate deeply. Till last year this girl was nothing but a goddamned vacation fuck to his animal, until she admitted she loved both him and his animalistic side. from the day one he entered his life, all he'd given her was just trouble and pain but she never raised a question about it. This child, this Cub, it was also all his selfishness but she accepted it, too. His life has just changed for the better since this girl, no, this woman entered it. Jimmy was right. He didn't deserve her, but she was made for him and he would do anything in his power to keep it that way.

"So do you, Mister Victor Creed, welcome Miss Akriti sharma as your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?"

Victor and Sabertooth, both were ready with their reply.

"I do/ _ **I do**_ "

"Wonderful." Officiant smiled. "And now do you, Miss Akriti Sharma, welcome Mister Victor Creed as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?"

"I do." Aks finally said it with a bright smile.

"Now, before the people who have assembled here tonight, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The kiss was the scariest part about the whole wedding thing for Victor. He'd never kissed Aks before anyone out here like this. I mean, Victor Sabertooth Creed kissing his woman like a pansy ass lover before a damn crowd? It's gonna ruin his whole damned reputation.

When the wait was getting awkwardly long, he finally leaned forward and went for a soft peck on her lips but as his lips touched hers, his hesitation just dissolved in the air and he pulled her closer for a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone woohooed for the newlywed couple.

"By the way ya lookin' a bomb in that dress." he grinned against her lips. Aks grinned back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Xavier had to clear his throat to intervene in the damn make out session of the horny ferals.

 _"Sorry to interrupt you both, but please don't forget it is still a school."_

 _"Get outta our heads, Wheels!"_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hey."

Logan turned around to the gorgeous bride. "What're ya doin' here? Ya should be-"

"I know." she smiled and walked over to the window of Logan's room. "But you weren't out there to take my goodbye."

Logan sighed and pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I know it's gonna sound a little 'offending' right now but...keepin' Victor in control is easy but Sabertooth?" he walked to her. "He's gonna be pretty hard to control sometimes. If ya ever feel that it's too much to handle, ya and Meera can always come back."

Aks smiled again. "Thanks for your concern, but I know what I'm doing, James."

A short smile touched Logan's lips. "Glad to hear that name from your sexy mouth again."

She laughed. "Gawd James, stop flirting with taken women and find yourself a nice chick now."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through the light whiteness of his hair. "Who the hell is gonna drool over this goddamn homeless loner for more than just one night?

Aks smiled mischievously. "Well there's one girl I'm certain about."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Who are you-"

"Marie." she replied softly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Aks, she's just-"

"If you're gonna try to hide behind the damn lies like 'she's just a child' or 'I ain't interested in her', you may save your breath already because I've smelled your interest and care for her every time she's around you. You just...don't wanna accept it."

He shook his head. "But..I know I was her crush in her teenage but she's all grown up now and I'm sure she also doesn't think anything like that about me anymore or she would never date that swamp rat."

Aks gave a solid eye roll and crossed her arms above her chest. "Are you kidding me?! that girl still literally _adores_ you, Logan. You're the only one who can't read her feelings for you on her face and as far as it's about Remy, she was tired of waiting for you and seeing you drool over the women you couldn't have." she took a step ahead and bored her eyes into his.

"In stead of runnin' after what you can't have, take care of what you have and see how beautiful it makes your life. That's something I've learnt from Victor." she replied smilingly, looking out of the window where Marie and all other girls were talking and laughing.

Logan's eyes followed hers. He didn't (or didn't want to) notice but Marie was looking so beautiful today. Even those two ugly white bandages couldn't overshadow the glow of her beauty. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that goddamn ambush she went through because of his silly mistake and he would make sure that it never happened again.

He looked back to Aks and smirked. "I'll think about it."

Aks grinned back. "I'll be so glad if you do."

"Yer goodbye ceremony over?" Victor's jealous growl from the door made other two ferals chuckle. Their daughter sleeping in his arms.

Aks spun and strolled over to her super envious husband. She wrapped her arm around his. "Yup and now we're ready to go."

"Take care of 'em both, Victor." Logan threw final glare at his brother." Or X-men will dig ya out of any corner of world and kick yer ass."

"Why the hell am I hearin' the same damn warning again and again?" Victor muttered under his breath before wrapping an arm around his Mate. "Oh you don't worry about that, I know how to take care of what's _mine_ , runt."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Goodbye, keep in touch."

"We will."

Finally after saying goodbye to all their friends and benevolent helpers, the feral couple finally got into Blackbird with their lovely five day old daughter.

"Ready to go back home?" Victor asked smirkingly.

"Yes." Aks smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

He let out a deep sigh and rested his head against hers. "missin' 'em already?"

"Yes." she pulled off and looked up to smiling. "But I miss my home more than anything."

He smiled back and cupped her cheek. His forefinger claw brushed the streak of tear away. He rested his head against hers. How could he be so damned lucky to have such a beautiful and perfect Mate and a lovely Cub? Today he got everything he believed that the monsters like him didn't deserve. Especially not from one of those human frails who were even afraid of his shadow.

Maybe he, up there, is really a good guy.

"I love you." before he stop himself, the words fell out of his mouth. Aks pulled off as they touched her ears, She looked into his eyes shocked.

 _ **Sabertooth rolled his eyes with a grin.**_

 _ **"Oh c'mon she's your damn wife now, she deserves ta hear those words**_.

"What?" he scowled at her. "We're married now."

Aks looked at him through the scrunched up brows momentarily and then grinned. She caught his lips with hers this time. Their lips playing with each other in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Love you too." she whispered against his mouth. The soft whine of their baby girl caused them to pull off and turn their attention to her.

"She's tired." Aks said, smirking down at their little bundle of joy.

"Don't worry, Cub." he smirked. "The home is just an hour away."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **THE END** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **So guys hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. This was my attempt to bring a happy ending to Victor Sabertooth Creed's story in X-Movies. I'll be back with another Victor Creed/OC Rom-Com soon. Till then, goodbye everyone...**


End file.
